Our Life Together
by LatiosFan
Summary: A story about Ash living with Angie, inspired by a great MorpheusShipping picture by Endless-Summer181 on deviantART. Originally intended as a oneshot, but I've added quite a few chapters now. Enjoy how the future of this couple might look like...
1. Chapter 1

Our Life Together

A fanfic about Ash and Angie living together. Inspired by the great "Morpheus Family" fanart drawing, by Endless-Summer181 on deviantART (check this link so see this fine work of art: .com/art/Morpheus-Family-130808046 ). The title of this story is a tribute to the great MorpheusShipping fanfic called "Our Time Together" by MisterP in which Angie recounts her time with Ash, "the boy with the Pikachu". As can be expected, my story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie being together) so if you really don't like that idea, stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

The phone suddenly rang. A young man, looking like he was in his early twenties, with still something boyish about him, picked up the horn.

"Hello dear, are you coming over to the daycare this afternoon?" a voice belonging to a young woman asked over the phone.

"Well..." the young man hesitated.

"I know a certain young lady would be very pleased... and so will I..." the woman stated, "so what do you think?"

"But class will start in a few minutes..." the young man objected.

"Can't you give them some homework, like an assignment to study wild Pokémon or so? Please...? Ash?" the woman almost begged.

"Oh... okay," Ash gave in. "the weather is too fine to be sitting in class anyway, I guess. You can tell the young lady I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks Ash, that's sweet of you, see you soon!" the young woman thanked him, "love you!" she added, while making a kissing sound with her mouth.

"See ya Ange! Love you too!" Ash replied.

After he and Angie got married, it had been hard to even think about giving up traveling, especially for Ash. They had been through so much together, like the time when they met Latias and Latios again, and Angie also liked adventure. So at first they kept on going from town to town, to meet new trainers and make new friends, or visit old ones. But then Angie came to him with a little "surprise", and they really had to settle down within a few months. Ash's mother offered them a part of her home, but although Ash thought it was sweet of her, and thanked her for it, he insisted on living on their own now. It was then that Angie's father told them about a nice house that just came on the market in Solaceon Town.

Angie wasn't too happy about this idea in the beginning. Of course she had no real problem with living so close to her parents, that might even come in handy in the situation she was in at that moment, but she was afraid her parents would come up again with their original plan of Ash and her taking over the daycare in the future. She liked working there, but hated when others were making plans for your future, seemingly without having a say in it herself. Luckily that wasn't the case and the house turned out to be really nice, when they went to check it out. Ash had a nice sum of prize-money left from winning the Sinnoh league, and other grand tournaments, and when he was still too young to use it, his mother had put it away on a bank account for him, so he would have something "for later" when it might come in handy. And this was just the situation to use it.

The house needed little work, so they could spend their time preparing for "the big moment" and Ash decided to start a little school, in the large barn that was also part of the property they bought. He wanted to teach young trainers a few things about Pokémon, things he would have liked to know when he was their age and Ahs had to find out the hard way sometimes. Although his teaching skills still needed some work, his students where watching with undivided attention when he demonstrated the techniques he tried to teach, with his own Pokémon. Ash enjoyed it when trainers got closer to their Pokémon, and managed to unlock "the power that's inside" in the process. His class wasn't big, but he enjoyed it even better because of that, since he could give more attention to each student and their Pokémon.

"Class!" Ash spoke as he stepped out of his small office, that was in the back of the school.

"Yes, Mister Ketchum," they all said simultaneously.

At first Ash needed to get used to be called "Mister" instead of just Ash. Only Angie called him that way and usually when she was mad at him for some reason. But after a while it became less strange, and it didn't create an extra distance between him and his students, something he had been afraid of. Perhaps that was because he still looked like a big boy sometimes, with his casual shirt, and his jeans. He could almost pass on for one of the students himself. He told his class about taking the afternoon off, and gave instructions about their assignment. Then he closed the door, and walked to the main road, which would lead him to the daycare of Angie's parent, a few minutes walking from their house.

"Hi there, Ash, school's out early today, hey?" a man said, as Ash was about to pass him by.

"Oh hello Alan! You've got that right, I've been summoned to go to the daycare by a certain young lady," Ash said to Alan, who worked at the Poké Mart, a place Ash still frequently visited to get supplies for his school.

"Better not make her wait then," Alan laughed, "See ya!"

"Bye Alan!" Ash said, as he walked on.

Ash was almost on his destination. Angie was spending a lot of time at the daycare lately. Not just because she liked helping her parents, and caring for Pokémon, but there was another reason, the same reason he was on his way there right now. The same reason Angie and he had to stop traveling around, and decided to settle down for a while...

He walked past the first large corral, where the bigger Pokémon were able to run around freely. The second corral was a bit smaller, to fit medium sized Pokémon. Finally he reached the entrance to the smallest corral, where naturally the smaller Pokémon, or those the weren't evolved yet, were kept. Ash opened the gate, and then...

"Daddy, daddy!" a little girl yelled as she raced towards Ash.

The girl had green hair and gentle brown eyes, just like her mother. But on her cheeks she had the same special marks her father has.

"Hoohohooo, what's the rush?" Ash asked, as he bent forward.

"Daddy, daddy, you've got to see this!" the little girl yelled as if she didn't hear what Ash had been saying, and grabbed his hand, trying to pull him along.

"Okay, I'm coming, just be a little more careful with your old father," Ash laughed. "Now what is it you wanted me to see then?" he asked.

"Look at this Mareep, daddy! I've been brushing it really well. Feel how soft it's wool is now!" the little girl invited him with much enthusiasm.

"Well, it sure looks very soft, and it also feels very... aaaaahhhhh!" Ash suddenly cried as he was shocked by all the electricity that was stored into the Mareep's coat by the brushing of the little girl.

"Oh daddy, your hair looks really funny now!" the girl laughed.

"Amy! Are you teasing your father again!?" Angie said as she came out off a small shed that was close to them.

Then Angie also started to laugh as she saw how Ash looked after the shock he got from Mareep.

"Oh dear... Come over here Ash, so I can make you look a little more decent again!" Angie said to Ash.

She managed to get his hairdo into more or less acceptable shape again, and then give him a quick kiss.

"Aw... you're still a little charged!" Angie said as she felt a few sparks when their lips met.

"Isn't that what they call electricity in a good relationship?" Ash teased her.

"If it's more electricity you want, I can ask Pikachu to do thunderbolt on you..." Angie suggested.

"Hmmmm, no thanks, I'm happy with the way things are..." Ash quickly answered.

Pikachu came looking around the corner of the shed, as it had heard it's name being called, and when it noticed Ash, it ran towards him, and jumped up his shoulder.

"Hi there little buddy!" Ash greeted his loyal friend.

"Pikaa!" was the answer, indicating Pikachu was also happy that Ash was here now.

"At least you don't want to shock me, right?" Ash said.

"Pika? Pikachu?" Ash's Pokémon uttered, as it jumped bank on the ground, unaware of what it's trainer meant.

"But young lady, you shouldn't be teasing your father or other people like that," Angie spoke to Amy on a more solemn tone, "next time someone might get hurt."

"Sorry mummy," the little girl said as she looked down at the ground, "and sorry daddy..."

"It's okay, your mum's right, but I'm not mad at you," Ash spoke on a soft tone.

The girl looked up with sparkling eyes.

"Come here, you little bundle of mischief!" Angie said as she picked Amy up from the ground.

"Well, at least she knows enough about Pokémon," Ash laughed as he praised the little girl while padding her softly on the head.

"I wonder who she's got that from?" Angie said while looking knowingly at Ash.

"And I wonder who she's got that teasing from?" Ash said, as he returned Angie's look.

Then they both started to laugh, while Amy was staring at her mother and father, clueless about what her parents thought was so funny all of a sudden. At least it was clear for anyone to see, this was one happy family...

My first story in which Ash and Angie are married. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	2. Chapter 2

Our Life Together - Chapter 2: The Surprise

Second chapter of my fanfic about Ash and Angie living together. This one's a bit short perhaps, but I'll make up for that in chapter 3, okay? Inspired by the great "Morpheus Family" fanart drawing, by Endless-Summer181 on deviantART (check this link so see this fine work of art: .com/art/Morpheus-Family-130808046 ). The main title of this story is a tribute to the great MorpheusShipping fanfic called "Our Time Together" by MisterP in which Angie recounts her time with Ash, "the boy with the Pikachu". As can be expected, my story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie being together) so if you really don't like that idea, stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

Angie put her little mischievous bundle of joy down on the ground again. Ash stepped closer to Angie, and whispered something in her ear. Amy tried to overhear what her parents were saying, but all she could pick up were some separate fragments when one of them spoke a little louder. She heard her mother say "Oh really?" and then her father said "yes, that's what he said," and then her mother said something that sounded like "are you sure that it's not too early?"

"Mummy, daddy, what are you two whispering about?" Amy asked, "I wanna know it too, please...? Pretty, pretty pleeeease?" as she tried putting on her cutest puppy dog eyes.

"Just a second, honey," Angie answered, "your dad and I need to talk about something very important."

"Did you get a present for me?" Amy wondered, still trying to hypnotize her parents with her most begging look.

"Perhaps..." Ash blurted out.

"Now why did you have to mention that already..." Angie said to Ash, slightly glaring at him, "I thought we were still discussing whether we would do this or not..."

"I think she's well up to it," Ash replied, as he took a bit of a defensive stand.

"I don't know, she's still quite young," Angie objected.

"Didn't you want to have your own Pokémon when you were her age?" Ash stated, "I remember I did, more than anything in the world."

"Well..." Angie hesitated...

"I'm gonna get a Pokémon!?" Amy shouted as she jumped up and down, "that's so cool!"

"I guess there's no backing out off it now anymore..." Angie sighed, "so you might as well go tell her the whole story then, Ash."

Ash sat down on his knees and looked into Amy eyes, looking back at him with full attention.

"You know uncle Brock, right?" Ash started.

"That's the funny man with those small eyes, right?" Amy guessed, "he always starts acting really weird when Nurse Joy comes visit us."

"Yeah, that's him alright," Ash laughed, "anyway, he called us the other day and said he had a surprise for you."

"A Pokémon?" Amy guessed.

"Well, not quite..." Ash answered.

"Awww..." Amy looked down, and sounded really disappointed.

"You were very close, it's just not a Pokémon...yet," Ash explained with a mysterious smile on his face.

"Huh?" the little girl looked at her dad like he was talking in a foreign language that she couldn't understand.

"Now your father is teasing you a little, honey," Angie stepped in, "let me explain it to you."

"But I was just going to..." Ash protested.

"Well, I beat you to it," Angie said and she shortly stuck out her tongue at Ash, "so what I was saying before your dad interrupted me... you know Pokémon come from eggs, right?"

Amy nodded. She had been helping her mother many times on the daycare center of her grandparents, and she had learned that Pokémon could lay eggs, that hatched and a new Pokémon would come out.

"Well," Angie continued, "when a Pokémon is still inside an egg, is it a Pokémon then?"

"Uhmmm..." Amy thought about this question really hard, frowning her little eyelashes as if she was reinventing the theory of relativity, then she replied "no, I guess not..."

"Well, that is what your father was trying to say," Angie concluded her explanation, "uncle Brock wants to give you an egg, so it's something that will become a Pokémon, but isn't yet at the moment."

"Okay... that's even cooler!" Amy said, "when will uncle Brock come then? Soon? Please tell me he will come soon..."

"If I may speak again..." Ash intervened, "uncle Brock will be here tomorrow, and I'll tell him that your mum and I have agreed that he can bring his little present with him."

"Oh, then I won't go to bed tonight, or else I will not wake up early enough tomorrow and then I won't get to see uncle Brock, and he will take my egg back with him again, and I won't get my egg then and..." Amy rattled on.

"Take it easy, young lady," Angie spoke with a strong voice, "you will go to bed tonight, or you will get no Pokémon egg at all, and uncle Brock will certainly not leave before he gets to see you, you can be sure of that."

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Of course," Angie reassured her, and Ash nodded to indicate he completely agree with her words.

"It's okay then, I will go to bed tonight, mummy," Amy agreed.

"Glad to hear that," Angie smiled, "now are you going to help me further with feeding those Buneary?"

"What kind of Pokémon egg am I getting, daddy?" Amy asked as if she didn't hear her mother's question.

"It will be..." Ash started, as Angie was making all kind of funny gestures to him to warn Ash not to tell Amy yet what kind of Pokémon egg Brock was going to bring, "... it's going to be... a surprise..."

The second chapter of my story in which Ash and Angie are married. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	3. Chapter 3

Our Life Together - Chapter 3: The Visitor

Chapter 3 of my fanfic about Ash and Angie living together. Inspired by the great "Morpheus Family" fanart drawing, by Endless-Summer181 on deviantART (check this link so see this fine work of art: .com/art/Morpheus-Family-130808046 ). The main title of this story is a tribute to the great MorpheusShipping fanfic called "Our Time Together" by MisterP in which Angie recounts her time with Ash, "the boy with the Pikachu". As can be expected, my story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie being together) so if you really don't like that idea, stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

Amy was so excited about the surprise she would get tomorrow, that she could hardly sleep. "My own Pokémon... that would be so awesome!" she thought. "I can play with it, and care for it, maybe even brush it like a Mareep, and see if I can shock daddy again...hihihihi..." So she kept tossing and turning in her bed, but eventually fatigue got the better of her, and she fell asleep, dreaming about all kind of Pokémon, that might be in the egg 'uncle Brock' would bring for her.

On the wall of Amy's room were all kinds of drawings, mostly her own. It was a good thing the name of the Pokémon the drawing was supposed to represent, was also written on it, so they could be identified. Amy had clearly inherited her parents' drawing skills or rather a lack of those. One picture was really standing out, it was a Pikachu, Ash's Pikachu, to be precise. "From uncle Tracey for Amy" was written on it. Meanwhile downstairs her parents were talking.

"They grow up so fast..." Angie sighed.

"You talk as if she is leaving on her Pokémon journey tomorrow already," Ash teased her, but deep inside he agreed with Angie.

Sometimes it seemed almost like yesterday when Angie came to him, with that serious and at the same time happy look on her face, and told him they would welcome a new member to their family in the nearby future. Since they were still traveling around in these days, there was a lot to be taken care of to make sure their child would be born into a safe place with a roof above it's head. They were so happy when they heard her first cry, as she came into the world. Then her first steps, the first time she could eat by herself, all milestones that seemed to follow up onto each other faster and faster. Their little girl was growing up, there was no denying that.

"Hey, that will still take a few years," Ash said, as he put his arm around Angie, who was looking a bit sad as she was thinking about the day Amy would leave on her journey.

"You're right, and we should better concentrate on getting her prepared for that day as well as possible." Angie replied.

"I wouldn't worry about that too much," Ash said, "remember, 'Pokémon' was almost the very first word she ever learned, right after 'mummy' and 'daddy'," he added, while smiling.

"One day that child will become a Pokémon herself," Angie laughed, "but look at the time Ash, don't you think it's time we go to bed as well? Tomorrow will be a big day for all of us."

"Last one upstairs is a rotten Exeggcute!" Ash said a little too loud as he ran towards the stairs.

"Ssssshhht!" Angie hissed at him, but the she also took a spurt, trying to catch up with Ash.

Upstairs, Amy slept straight through all the noise her parents were making during their little race upstairs. She was way too busy caressing and playing with the many Pokémon that surrounded her in her dream...

"Pikachu... do... Volt Tackle..." Ash whispered softly while he was still sleeping and dreaming of an epic battle. He was about to win with this attack when suddenly...

"Mummy, daddy! Wake up! It's tomorrow! I'm gonna get my Pokémon!" Amy yelled, as she threw open the door of her parents' bedroom, almost flew through the air, to land on the bed, and started jumping up and down on the mattress.

"Where's the fire!?" Ash yelled as she was startled by all this noise and feeling the bed moving, "or is it an earthquake?"

"No, it's far worse..." Angie yawned.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Amy yelled into Ash's ear, "shouldn't we need to check at the door if uncle Brock isn't waiting there for us yet?"

Ash needed a few seconds to realize what was happening, then he tried to look angry. But Amy put on her "I'm just an adorable little girl" look, and Ash couldn't hold his face straight very long.

"So I guess that means you're really looking forward to today, right?" Ash said to Amy while he laughed.

"Yes, can we go downstairs now? Please?" the little girl begged.

"First, listen to me, young lady," Angie started, "I thought we agreed you can't just walk into our room without knocking on the door."

Amy nodded as she looked down to the sheets.

"But why then?" she asked after staying silent for a few seconds.

"Well...eh..." Ash stuttered, as a little sweat drop appeared on his forehead.

"What you're daddy is trying to say is that it's just not polite to do so," Angie saved Ash.

"Yeah, that's it," Ash said relieved, as he winked to Angie to thank her for her intervention.

"Now you'd better go tidy up your room, because if uncle Brock sees what a mess it is, he may decide to take his present home with him again."

"Oh? I'm gonna do it right away, mummy!" Amy yelled, as she raced out off her parents' bedroom back to her room.

"You handled that nicely, Ange," Ash remarked, as he bent over to kiss her, "would she take long to clean up her room?"

"Why do you ask?" Angie replied, before kissing him back.

"Because... it's not polite to leave your husband when he wants to kiss you," Ash said as he closed his eyes en basked his lips again.

"Well, I don't think we have time for that," Angie answered, as she held her pillow in front of Ash's lips, so he kissed it instead.

"Hey! What's that!?" Ash coughed as he realized he was not kissing Angie, "if you want pillows, you can have them!"

Ash took up his pillow, and before they knew it, they were engaged in a fierce pillow fight, with feathers flying all around.

"Mummy! Daddy! I'm all ready with cleaning up my room and..." Amy yelled as she appeared in the opening of the door again, "I guess now you will have to tidy up your room as well,"

"I think our daughter is right. Truce?" Ash suggested.

"Alright, but next time you won't get away so easily, mister," Angie said as she winked to Ash.

After cleaning up the loose feathers, and straightening the sheets, everyone went downstairs to have breakfast. Amy was still so excited she could hardly eat anything. Ash had to go to his school, to see what his students had come up with as result of the assignment he sent them home with, yesterday afternoon. He quickly put on some clothes, and kissed his two girls goodbye. It was a good thing the school was so close to home, since Ash was running a little late. Not that his students would really address him about it, since it had happened before quite a few times. As Ash approached the building, he could indeed see his students standing outside, talking.

"Hello class!" Ash greeted his students.

"Good morning mister Ketchum!" they all answered together.

"Did you all learn something from your field study yesterday afternoon?" Ash asked.

"I saw a wild Pidgey!" one of his students called out.

"And I saw a wild Caterpie!" another one said.

"Now please, one at a time!" Ash said, trying to be heard above the noise his students were making as they were all talking at the same time. "I'll open the doors and when we are inside, everyone gets a chance to tell what he or she has seen yesterday."

Everyone went inside, and class started. Back home Angie and Amy had also gotten dressed, and together they went shopping, to get some final things to be ready for Brock's visit. After Ash's students had told about their field study of the other day, Ash started explaining the effects of some attacks. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Yes, come on in!" Ash said.

The door swung open and a tall person appeared. His skin was bronze in color, and his eyes seemed almost closed.

"Hi there Brock! Good to see you!" Ash spoke as he walked towards the visitor and shook his hand with enthusiasm.

"Hello Ash. It's great to see you again as well," Brock returned the greetings, "so this is your class then?"

"Let me introduce you," Ash proposed, "Class, meet Brock, a famous Pokémon breeder from Pewter City, also former Gym Leader of the Pewter City Gym, and a very good friend of mine."

"Hello mister Brock!" the students said simultaneously.

Brock raised his hand to greet the class, and then he took a cylinder out of his backpack.

"That is it?" Ash wondered.

"Yep, inside it is the present for your little girl," Brock answered Ash's question, "well packed so it would be safe during my journey here."

Suddenly there was another knocking on the door.

"Enter!" Ash shouted, wondering who this might be.

"Hello Ash, I came to return your Donphan," Nurse Joy said, "it's fully healed now."

Upon noticing Nurse Joy, Brock raced towards her, took her hand, and fell down on his knees.

"It must be fate that brought us together, you're even more beautiful than the last time I saw you," Brock started his usual routine.

"Class, pay attention, you're about to see a Croagunk do a Poison Jab," Ash said, who knew what was coming next.

"Oooohhhh..." his students answered as they prepared to watch the upcoming scene with undivided attention.

A Poké Ball popped open and Brock's Croagunk appeared. It swung it's paw backwards and...

"Croagunk!" Brock's Pokémon uttered as hit him with considerable strength.

"Aaawwww..." Brock sighed as he felt the effect of this attack, and fell over.

"Does that hurt, mister?" one of the students asked.

"You'll get used to it..." Brock moaned.

"Well, I'll be off to the Pokémon Center again, bye!" Nurse Joy said, as she walked towards the door.

"Bye, Nurse Joy, and thanks for taking care of Donphan!" Ash thanked her.

Brock slowly recovered from Croagunk's attack, and sat down on Ash's chair, while Ash was wrapping up the final details of the attack he was explaining before Brock arrived. Then he gave his class the time to ask Brock questions. It was not every day that a Gym Leader came by, so the students were very glad with this opportunity. As it was getting close to noon, Ash interrupted the session, and asked his students to come up with some effective strategies against Psychic Pokémon, as a new assignment for this weekend. After saying goodbye to Brock and Ash, the students went home, already thinking hard about the best strategy to present on monday. Brock put the cylinder he brought with him back in his backpack, and after going outside, Ash locked the doors behind them.

"Do you often send your class home for the afternoon with an assignment?" Brock wondered.

"Ermmm, well... yeah, " Ash admitted, "it's not everyday you show up, and we have lots to talk about. Besides, I still think that they learn more by practicing, then by studying theory all the time."

"That's the Ash I remember," Brock said, "when you first told me you were starting a school, I could hardly believe it."

Both good friends laughed over this remark, and then they walked to Ash's home together, where an increasingly impatient little girl was awaiting them...

The third chapter of my story in which Ash and Angie are married. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	4. Chapter 4

Our Life Together - Chapter 4: A New Friend

Chapter 4 of my fanfic about Ash and Angie living together. Inspired by the great "Morpheus Family" fanart drawing, by Endless-Summer181 on deviantART (check this link so see this fine work of art: .com/art/Morpheus-Family-130808046 ). The main title of this story is a tribute to the great MorpheusShipping fanfic called "Our Time Together" by MisterP in which Angie recounts her time with Ash, "the boy with the Pikachu". As can be expected, my story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie being together) so if you really don't like that idea, stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

As Amy was getting more excited about her upcoming present, Brock and Ash were getting closer to Ash and Angie's home. Ash was hoping they wouldn't meet Officer Jenny on the way. Not that he had anything to fear from the local authorities, but with Brock around, it would undoubtedly lead to embarrassing situations. "It's a shame he still didn't find his true love," Ash thought. Brock had been looking for so long, while Ash had never been that much into romance at all. And yet he was happily married to Angie with a lovely little girl as the result of their love, and Brock was still single. "A decent guy like him deserves someone too..." Ash thought, but there wasn't much he could do about it. One thing he learned from his "experience" with love, was that it just came, and in his case, when he was not looking for it at all...

"I think you'd better give that backpack to me for a moment..." Ash said as they walked to the door of Ash's home.

"Why is that?" Brock asked Ash.

"Well, I think a certain someone will be so glad you are here now, that you might get swept off your feet," Ash explained.

"Ah, I don't think that will happen, but if it makes you feel better, here's my backpack," Brock said as he reached for the bell with his other hand.

His finger was still on the button as Amy stormed outside and jumped up to Brock. Like Ash predicted, Brock lost his balance, and fell over, on his back.

"Hi uncle Brock!" the little girl said enthusiastically, as she sat on his chest.

"Hello.... Amy..." Brock managed to get some words out as he was gasping for more air.

"Amy, I think you'd better get off uncle Brock, before you choke him," Ash laughed.

"Oh, sorry uncle Brock," the little girl apologized as she got up again.

"It's... okay..." the former Pewter City Gym Leader said, as he tried to catch his breath again, "I just never imagined you would have grown so much since the last time I saw you."

"Yes, mom feeds me Poké Block everyday," Amy boasted, as she tried to show of her biceps, "that's why I get so big and strong!"

"Don't make me look bad, young lady..." Angie said, as she appeared at the door.

"Hello Angie," Brock greeted her.

"Hi Brock, did you have a good journey here?" Angie informed.

"Oh yes!" Brock answered, as his eyes started shining, "the boat sailed quite close past the beach and there were all sorts of beautiful wom..."

"Shall we go inside?" Ash interrupted Brock as he returned the backpack to his girl-crazy friend to prevent him from going on a rant about the girls he obviously met on the way here.

Everyone went inside, with Amy dancing around of anticipation. She gazed with big eyes at the backpack Brock was holding.

"Is my present in there, uncle Brock?" Amy asked.

"What makes you think I brought a present for you?" Brock teased the little girl, "I only give presents to girls that have been really good, you know?"

"Oh but I have been really, really good all the time, uncle Brock, honestly!" Amy replied.

"Well..." Angie started, "I could mention a few occasions you weren't as sweet as you are saying now, but overall, yes Brock, she has been nice, and she is a great help in my parent's daycare."

"Well, in that case, I may have something for you after all..." Brock started.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door.

"Are you expecting other guests, Ash?" Brock inquired.

"Not that I know of..." Ash started, "Angie, did we have another appointment for today?"

"I don't remember we had," Angie said, as she walked towards the door to open it.

"Well hello there," a middle aged man who appeared greeted our friends.

"Hi dad!" Angie said, as she gave the man a short kiss on the cheek.

"Grandfather!" Amy yelled as she raced towards Angie's dad.

"Well hello, little princess," he said as he picked her up and held her in front of him.

"Did you come to see the present uncle Brock brought for me?" Amy asked, as her grandfather put her down on the ground again.

"Oh, I would love to see that present, but your grandmother asked me to quickly get some things for her at the shop, so I can't stay that long," Angie's father explained, "I just stopped by to say hello, and now I must hurry home."

"Awwww," Amy put on a sad face.

"However, you are all welcome to have dinner at our place this evening," Amy's grandfather continued, "and then you can show it to me, little princess."

"Oh! Can we, can we mummy? Daddy?" Amy begged.

"Of course Brock is also welcome at our table," grandfather added.

"What do you say Ash?" Angie asked.

"Sounds good to me, thanks!" Ash said as he looked at his father in law.

"Okay, son, see you then," Amy's grandfather said, as he started waving goodbye, "bye Angie, Brock, and you, little princess!"

"Bye grandfather!" Amy shouted as she waved also.

"Now, where were we?" Ash asked, "Oh, I know, we were about to show you your room, Brock. This way please."

Ash pretended to have forgotten about the present, and was about to walk out off the room, as a certain little girl stepped in front of him.

"But...I thought... I was going to get my present..." Amy stuttered as she put on her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh... I had a feeling we were forgetting something," Ash laughed, "well Brock, it's your gift, so it's only fair you give it, right?"

Brock opened his backpack, and took out the protective casing he had put the egg in. He opened it, and carefully took out the precious content. It was an overall brown colored egg, with a jagged band around the middle, in a much lighter color. Brock held the egg with both hands, and stepped towards Amy, who just looked at him and the egg with utter amazement, unable to say anything for a few moments.

"If you promise to take real good care of this, it is your's," Brock spoke, as he presented the egg to Amy.

"It's... so beautiful..." was all Amy first managed to say, "I'll be really, really careful with it, uncle Brock!"

"Well.. in that case, here you are," Brock said.

He placed the egg on a pillow that Angie had put on the table, to provide a stable base for it. Amy walked around the table, staring at her present from every possible angle, even with her head bent sidewards. Then she seemed to have overcome the enormous amazement, and walked towards Brock.

"Uncle Brock?" Amy asked.

"Yes, little Amy?" Brock replied.

"If I give you a kiss to thank you for the present, you won't go acting all funny again, like when Nurse Joy is around or so, now do you?" Amy wondered.

"No, of course not," Brock laughed, and Ash and Angie started laughing as well.

"Okay! Thank you so much, Uncle Brock!" Amy shouted, as she gave him a smooch on the cheek.

"So, you are happy with it then?" Brock smiled.

"Oh yes! Very, very much!" Amy said, while dancing through the room with joy.

Then she stopped dancing, and began looking intensively at the egg again. Finally she settled down on her knees in front of it.

"What kind of Pokémon will come from my egg, uncle Brock?" Amy wondered.

"That will be a surprise," Brock answered.

"Oh... will it take long to hatch? Can I touch the egg?" Amy asked in succession.

"It's hard to tell, honey," Angie answered the first question, "it will come out when it's time."

"Awww, I was hoping to meet my new Pokémon today," Amy said, sounding really disappointed.

"As for your second question, if you are as careful with it as you promised, you can touch it," Angie continued.

"In fact, it may even help you to already develop a bond with the Pokémon that is in the egg," Brock added.

Startled by all the commotion, Ash's Pikachu came walking into the room.

"Hi Pikachu, wanna meet my new friend?" Amy asked, who was the first to notice the little electric mouse Pokémon.

"Pikapika!" was the answer, as Pikachu nodded and jumped closer.

Amy slowly reached out her hand towards the egg.

"Hello little buddy," Amy started talking to the egg, "I really wanna meet you, and then we can have so much fun together. Wouldn't you like that also?"

Amy's finger carefully touched the outside of the egg, but suddenly it started to glow! The little girl stepped back, and Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder. The egg began to glow even brighter now.

"Mummy! Daddy! Uncle Brock! What is happening to my egg!? I didn't break it, now did I!?" Amy panicked.

"Could it be?" Ash wondered.

"Well, I thought I heard some sounds from it on my way here..." Brock started, "but I never imagined it being so close to hatching yet.

"Nothing's wrong, dear," Angie said as she put her arm around Amy, who was still very afraid of what was going to happen, "it just means you might get to meet your new Pokémon friend a little sooner than we expected."

"Oooooh! That would be so cool!" Amy said, fully reassured again, and she watched the scene with questioning eyes.

Everyone was watching the egg with full attention. Although Ash and Angie had seen eggs hatch before, and Brock as a breeder even more so, it still remained something special, almost magical to them. The bright light was now almost blinding them. Then it died down slowly, and a shape was gradually becoming visible.

"Eeweee" it suddenly sounded through the room.

"It's an Eevee!" Ash was the first to notice.

Ash was right, and the little Pokémon looked around, apparently a little baffled by all the strange people surrounding it.

"Go on dear, go meet your new friend," Angie said to Amy, who was hesitating to come closer.

Amy stepped forward, and slowly reached out her hand towards Eevee. The newborn Pokémon stepped back a little at first, but then it got curious, and came forward again. It sniffed Amy's hand.

"Hihihihi, that tickles!" Amy said giggling.

That broke the ice, and Eevee started licking Amy's hand now. Amy got closer, and gave her new friend it's first hug.

"Look! Mummy! Daddy! It likes me!" Amy said, all shining with joy. "Thanks again uncle Brock!"

"My pleasure, I can see Eevee will feel itself really at home here," Brock replied, while smiling at Amy.

"How about a little lunch, by the way?" Ash suggested.

"Oh, you're right, look at the time!" Angie noticed, "I'll get you all something to eat."

"Wait, I'll help," Brock offered his assistance in the kitchen.

"That's nice of you, but I think you'd better tell Amy how to take care of her new friend instead," Angie replied.

"You're right," Brock agreed, "luckily I did bring some Pokémon food for newborn Pokémon, just in case the egg would hatch early, like it did now."

So while Angie was preparing lunch, Amy got some valuable tips from Brock on how to treat and take care of her new friend. And judging on the close bond the little girl already had with her new Pokémon, it was clear they would have a bright future together...

The 4th chapter of my story in which Ash and Angie are married. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	5. Chapter 5

Our Life Together - Chapter 5: Now You See Me...

Chapter 5 of my fanfic about Ash and Angie living together. Inspired by the great "Morpheus Family" fanart drawing, by Endless-Summer181 on deviantART (check this link so see this fine work of art: .com/art/Morpheus-Family-130808046 ). The main title of this story is a tribute to the great MorpheusShipping fanfic called "Our Time Together" by MisterP in which Angie recounts her time with Ash, "the boy with the Pikachu". As can be expected, my story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie being together) so if you really don't like that idea, stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

"Amy, shall we go outside and let your Eevee get to know the other Pokémon?" Angie suggested.

"Oh yes! That sounds like fun!" the little girl cheered, "Daddy and uncle Brock, will you come too?"

"Sure! My Pokémon are always looking forward to making new friends," Ash replied, "and the same applies to your Pokémon, right Brock?"

"You've got that right Ash!" Brock agreed, and he followed the others outside.

"Staraptor, Sceptile, Typhlosion, Corphish and Gliscor! Come out!" Ash shouted as he threw his Poké Balls up in the air.

"This is just like the time I was traveling around, and I just caught a new Pokémon," Ash thought, as he saw his Pokémon greeting Amy's new friend. Although he was happy with his family and the friends around him, Ash sure missed the adventures of the past sometimes. But before he could reminisce any further, he heard Brock sending out his own Pokémon.

"Okay, Croagunk, Forretress, Sudowoodo and Crobat, show yourselves!" Brock shouted as he released his team.

"Well, then I can't stay behind, right guys?" Angie remarked, "come on out! Shinx, Dewgong, Linoone!

After Ash and Angie stopped traveling, Angie, unlike Ash who still insisted on having a full team of six Pokémon on hand at all times, didn't carry all her Pokémon with her, but kept some at the daycare. Bulbasaur usually helped her in the garden. The released Pokémon welcomed the new addition to the Ketchum-family. Sceptile offered Amy's Eevee a freshly picked twig, but Eevee didn't know what to do with it, since it wasn't a grass-Pokémon.

Next up was Corphish, who really put up an act as it was talking animatedly to Eevee. The poor thing clearly didn't understand what the enthusiastic water-Pokémon was talking about. Pikachu tried to make this clear to Corphish, but without much effect. Finally Dewgong decided to solve the matter by using Ice Beam on Corphish, freezing it solid for a while. This gave the other Pokémon a chance to meet and greet the new arrival.

"Look mummy, daddy! They all want to be friends with my Eevee!" Amy cheered, as she danced around.

"Thanks Brock, for making our little girl so happy," Angie said.

"Yeah, Angie's right, you really made her day, thanks!" Ash added.

"Ah, that's what friends are for," Brock answered in his modest way, "and besides, I would never stand a chance of becoming the world's best Pokémon breeder if I couldn't even get a nice Pokémon for my little girlfriend, right?"

Ash watched how Eevee reacted to all the attention the other Pokémon gave it, and he smiled. "Somehow all of the Pokémon Brock breeds, have something special..." he thought. It was like something of his gentile nature, which was Brock's trademark, at least if there were no pretty girls in sight, was somehow transferred to his Pokémon, as strange as this sounded to Ash. Meanwhile Corphish was slowly thawed out by the sunlight and wanted to get back into the center of attention, as Dewgong tapped it on the back, and stared at Corphish for a short moment, as if to warn it. Grumbling a little, Corphish stepped back a little, allowing the others some space as well.

After this little meet and greet, Brock noticed the newborn Eevee was getting a bit tired. All of the new impressions, and the friendly attention, began taking it's toll. So Ash, Angie and Brock called all their Pokémon back to their Poké Balls. Angie prepared a little "bed" for Eevee, on a soft, fluffy pillow, and Amy tucked it in real cozy. She wanted to sing a lullaby for her new friend, but it was asleep already. Everyone left the room to go outside again.

"Amy..." Brock started.

"Yes, uncle Brock?" the little girl said, wondering what he would say next.

"I guess your mum and dad already told you a lot about Pokémon, right?" Brock continued.

"Mmmm, oh yes!" the little girl answered.

"And I already gave you a few tips earlier today about caring for Eevee, he continued, "but there are still a few more things you should know, so you can take even better care of your Pokémon. So, are you ready for that?" Brock asked.

Amy nodded, and she went back inside the house, running at first, but then after realizing her noise might wake up her Eevee, she continued sneaking, like a quiet little mouse. After a while she came out again, with in her hands a pencil and a piece of paper.

"Now I can take notes!" Amy said, as she saw how everyone was looking at her in amazement.

"So that's why you ran off just like that, young lady..." Angie remarked.

Brock started with giving his extra advice for taking care of Eevee, and Amy took notes intensively. She had learned to write just some weeks ago, so she had to concentrate really hard to keep up with Brock, even though he was dictating at a slow speed, to give Amy enough time to write down his words. Sometimes the tip of her tongue became visible, as a sign of her concentration, and Ash and Angie smiled as they noticed their daughter taking so much effort to learn how to care for her new Pokémon friend. After a while Amy's arm got a little tired, and Angie took over the pencil, but Amy still kept listening closely, even now that her mum was taking the notes for her.

"I'm glad our little girl cares for Pokémon so much," Ash thought. He had met several persons during his journeys in the past, who thought in a very different way about Pokémon. People that saw them just as a way to reach their own goals in life, like fame and fortune. Some were just neglecting their Pokémon, and others were ruthless, like Hunter J. for instance. Ash even felt anger coming up inside as he thought about such persons, like he did at this moment. When he learned Angie was pregnant, the one thing he kept on hoping for, besides what probably every father-to-be was thinking about, that their baby would be born healthy and that Angie would be fine as well afterwards, was that their child would share their love for Pokémon. It warmed Ash's heart to see his little girl get along with them so well, and taking caring for her new buddy so seriously.

"What are you smirking about?" Angie asked Ash.

"Uh..." Ash stuttered, as he was disturbed in his thoughts.

"Maybe you could get yourself more useful and get us something to drink," Angie suggested, "all this writing is making me thirsty, and I think our guest would like something as well."

"I wouldn't say no to that," Brock confirmed Angie's suggestion.

"All right, I'll get you all something," Ash gave in, "be right back!"

Ash went to the kitchen, and filled some glasses with cool lemonade. He took some cookies along as well, and put it all down on a big tray. At the doorstep he almost tripped, but he was able to keep his balance, so the drinks stayed inside the glasses. Outside, Brock had finished his list of things to look after when caring for Eevee, and it was time to relax a little. After finishing their drinks, Amy wanted to play a game. This meant Ash and her throwing a frisbee, and Pikachu trying to knock it out off the sky with it's tail. Angie's Shinx also joined the game. Somewhat later, Ash decided to take a break, and he sat down with the others, as Amy continued playing with Pikachu and Shinx. Finally even the little girl got a little tired, and she joined her parents and Brock.

"I think we could check if Eevee is awake again after that little nap," Brock suggested.

"Oh yes!" Amy yelled, not looking a bit tired anymore all of a sudden.

Everyone went inside, Amy in front, to the room where they left Eevee for it's nap. Amy carefully opened the door, in case Eevee would still be asleep, and would be startled if they made too much noise. The girl looked inside... but the pillow was empty! Eevee was gone! They quickly checked every corner and other possible hiding place in the room, but to no avail. Not a sign of the little Pokémon anywhere. Amy started to cry...

"My...Eevee..." she sobbed, "it's...it's... gone!" and she fell into Angie's arms.

"Where could it be?" Angie wondered, as she caressed her little girl, trying to comfort her.

"I... I have no idea..." was all that Ash could say, as he had no clue to where Eevee could be...

The 5th chapter of my story in which Ash and Angie are married. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	6. Chapter 6

Our Life Together - Chapter 6: High and Low

Chapter 6 of my fanfic about Ash and Angie living together. Inspired by the great "Morpheus Family" fanart drawing, by Endless-Summer181 on deviantART (check this link so see this fine work of art: .com/art/Morpheus-Family-130808046 ). The main title of this story is a tribute to the great MorpheusShipping fanfic called "Our Time Together" by MisterP in which Angie recounts her time with Ash, "the boy with the Pikachu". As can be expected, my story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie being together) so if you really don't like that idea, perhaps you should stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

Ash and Brock were still looking around in the room where they left Eevee sleeping earlier that day. A room that was now empty, except for them, Angie and Amy.

"Hmmmmm..." Brock said, as he stood next to the window.

"What is it, Brock?" Ash asked, "did you find something?"

"Maybe... this window, did you leave it open?" Brock inquired.

"I left it open a bit, for fresh air, but it was locked in that position," Angie explained.

"Oh, my Eevee ran away!" Amy sobbed even harder, as she heard the others talking about the open window.

"I doubt it..." Brock remarked, "if your mother locked the window in this position, it would be impossible for a small Pokémon like Eevee to unlock the window by itself."

"So... you are saying it must have been opened from the outside?" Ash wondered.

"Precisely!" Brock replied, "I think we should go check out there."

So they did, with Amy running ahead of them.

"Whooo, hold it right there, young lady!" Angie yelled, as Amy was almost at the window on the outside.

Amy stopped immediately, but you could almost see the question marks in her eyes, as she looked at her mother, not having a clue why she had to stop.

"You didn't do anything wrong, dear, but if you get to close to the window, you might erase any traces that may help us find out what happened to Eevee," Angie explained.

"Oh... okay mummy!" Amy said as she understood why now, and took a few steps back.

Meanwhile Ash and Brock carefully stepped closer, while inspecting the surroundings of the window for any clues. Suddenly Ash stopped. He didn't say anything, but signaled Brock to come closer to where Ash was standing.

"I'm pretty sure these footprints are not made by any of us," Ash spoke to Brock.

"I think you're right," Brock agreed, "you usually wear sneakers, and those footprints are quite different."

"There are also some other prints, they look like they're from a Pokémon..." Ash remarked, as he looked at the ground.

"Let me see," Brock said, as he stepped a little closer to Ash, "yes, those are definitely Pokémon prints."

"Eevee's?" Angie asked.

"Perhaps... they're a little shallow, so it's hard to see what Pokémon made these," Brock answered.

"One thing we can be sure of, it looks like someone took or tried to take Eevee," Ash said, "I think we should contact Officer Jenny."

"Good idea!" Brock said, all enthusiastic, "I'll go to her office right away!"

"No way!" Angie spoke, as she stepped in front of Brock as he was about to get running to the Police Station, "I'll go to Officer Jenny!"

"Aaahhh, come on..." Brock almost begged.

"If we want to get her informed as fast as possible, it's better that Angie goes to the Police Station instead of you. You know why, right Brock...?" Ash said, as he poked his friend.

"Amy, will you come with me?" Angie asked.

"But I want to help Daddy and uncle Brock find my Eevee!" Amy started whining a little.

"I understand you want to do that, but who is going to tell Officer Jenny how your missing Eevee looks?" Angie remarked, "and who can describe it better than you, young lady?"

Amy nodded, and she took Angie's hand.

"But as a breeder I can also describe Eevee very well," Brock tried to find a reason to see Officer Jenny after all.

Suddenly Croagunk popped out off it's Poké Ball, threatening to do a Poison Jab on Brock.

"Okay, okay, I'll stay here..." Brock sighed, as he made Croagunk go back into it's Poké Ball.

"We'll look around for more traces while you go to the Police Station," Ash suggested."

"Right! We'll join you as soon as we have informed Officer Jenny!" Angie shouted as she started running to the Police Station, with Amy still holding her hand.

"I hope we can find Eevee soon..." Ash thought, worrying about what had happened, and how his little girl seemed heartbroken over it. Brock seemed to feel Ash's concern, and he put his hand on Ash's shoulder.

"I'm sure we'll get Amy's Eevee back," Brock said with his assuring voice.

"I hope you're right," Ash said softly, "hey, where is Pikachu?"

Ash then noticed his little yellow friend looking around at the edge of the garden, trying to help find a trace of Eevee.

"We could let our flying Pokémon help to look from above," Brock suggested, as he also saw Pikachu wondering about.

"That's sounds like a good idea," Ash admitted, "Staraptor, come out and fly up high!"

"Crobat! Help Staraptor!" Brock yelled, as he sent out his flying Pokémon.

Both Pokémon began circling above Ash's house, with each turn flying a larger circle, and covering more ground that way. Meanwhile Ash, Brock and Pikachu were searching the bushes that surrounded Ash's house. They finally found a few more footprints, but these ended at the road that passed the house, so the trail hit a dead end there. Ash started to feel a little down again, when he heard a familiar voice calling his name in the distance. It was Angie, who came running back from the Police Station.

"What did Officer Jenny say?" Ash informed.

"Well, we told her what had happened, and that Eevee was probably stolen," Angie answered, "but just as she was about to leave the Police Station with us, a boy came running in, telling his Pokémon went missing also. Naturally Jenny had to hear him out first, so we left to find you again, and Jenny will join us as soon as that boy has told his story."

"Starrraptorrr!" a loud cry sounded as Ash's bird Pokémon came swooping down.

"I think it has seen something, Ash!" Brock shouted.

The bird Pokémon was now hovering a few meters above the ground, and judging by it's enthusiasm, it certainly did find something.

"I believe it wants us to follow, Ash!" Angie said, "you go ahead with Brock, and me and Amy will follow close behind you, as fast as the little lady's legs will carry her."

"I can run just as fast as daddy, mummy!" Amy objected, and she wanted to demonstrate that by running away instantly.

"That's nice, but we have to go that way..." Ash said, as he pointed in the opposite direction Amy was running.

"I'll go catch her, and then we'll catch up with you," Angie said, as she started chasing after her little girl.

Ash and Brock started running in the direction Staraptor was heading. After about fifteen minutes of running, the bird Pokémon stopped and started hovering again.

"Do you think it lost the trail again?" Ash wondered, as he tried to catch his breath again.

"Maybe..." Brock answered, but then he suddenly stopped talking.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Ssssht... I thought I heard something..." Brock whispered to Ash.

Ash listened very closely, and... he did hear someone talking! Brock pointed at some bushes near the road, where the sound seemed to be coming from. They sneaked closer, until they could hear what the voices were saying.

"Now I'm certainly going to win the next contest," Ash and Brock heard a female voice say.

"Well, I still think it's very mean, even for you, stealing a kid's first Pokémon," a man said.

"Remember, we're not Team Softie!" the woman said again.

Ash suddenly heard some noise behind him. It was Angie and Amy, who had caught up with them. Ash put his finger on his lips to tell them to be silent.

"Yeah, that's right!" they heard a strange sounding voice say, apparently replying to what the woman said just before.

"That voice sounds familiar..." Brock whispered to Ash.

"Now that you mention it..." Ash replied.

"Let's go check it out," Angie suggested, as she stepped forward, "Brock, can you look after Amy for a moment?"

Brock nodded, and he took Amy's hand.

"Alright, look sharp everyone," Ash said, as he got closer to the bushes, with Angie next to him, and they slowly looked over the top of the bushes.

"Guys, would you have a look at what the cat dragged in!" Angie said out loud.

"Hey, leave me out if this, will you!?" a startled Meowth objected.

"Team Rocket!" Ash shouted, "why, we haven't seen you in a while..."

"Not that we've missed you..." Angie said at an uninterested tone, her arms crossed over her chest as she was looking slightly away from the villains.

"I see you're still as annoying as when we last saw you!" Jessie sneered.

"What are you doing here!" Ash questioned them.

"Well, the truth is we were just passing by," Meowth started, "and then we noticed all those healthy Pokémon."

"And when our contest queen saw that cute Eevee, she had to steal it as well," James sighed.

"Sure, we warned her not to want too much this time, since that usually got us into trouble in the past, but you know Jessie..." Meowth added.

"Are you saying I am greedy!?" Jessie shouted at her teammates.

"No, of course not!" James and Meowth both yelled, in fear of Jessie's wrath.

"So you have stolen my little girl's Eevee?" Ash asked, as he felt anger coming up.

"Yes we did! Now what are you going to do about it?" Jessie said, as she looked at Ash as if he was still that little twerp of years ago.

"You know you're not going to get away with this!" Ash threatened them, as he clenched his fists, "where is Eevee!?"

"Oh, we'll show you the little darling alright, but it will be the last you'll ever get to see of my new contest-winning-cuty-pie except for on television with me as it's trainer, that is!" Jessie grumbled, as she was reaching for her belt.

"Poreon!" it suddenly sounded.

A Vaporeon jumped forward, apparently trying to get away, but it was held back by a rope, that was tied to a tree behind the villains. Ash looked at the Vaporeon with disbelief.

"Brock, do you think...?" Ash spoke hesitatingly.

"It could be..." Brock replied.

"No, they wouldn't dare!" Ash grumbled.

"What is it Ash?" Angie asked, unaware of the terrible suspicion that had arisen in Ash's mind.

"Just go hide behind those trees over there with Amy!" Ash said, with restrained anger in his voice.

"But..." Angie objected, as she wanted to help get her little girl's Eevee back, and defeating Team Rocket to reach that goal seemed like an extra bonus while doing that.

"Just do it, okay?" Ash insisted, "please do it for her..." and he pointed at Amy.

"Alright... Amy, come along, daddy has something to discuss with those people over there," Angie said, as she took Amy with her in the direction of the trees Ash was referring to.

"I don't think I've ever been more angry than I am with you know!" Ash shouted at Team Rocket.

"Is that supposed to scare us?" Jessie mocked, "bring it on then, hahahahaha!"

"Corphish! I choose you! Do Bubble Beam!" Ash commanded.

"Wobbuffet! Do what you do best!" was Jessie's answer.

The blue blob-like Pokémon quickly jumped in front of it's trainer, and reflected Corphish's attack back to Ash's Pokémon. Corphish was hit directly, and Ash had to cover his face from the dust caused by the impact of the reflected Bubble Beam.

"Corphish, are you alright!?" Ash asked, as the dust settled a bit.

"Phish!" was the answer, indicating the water-type Pokémon had taken little damage.

"Do Crab Hammer!" Ash called out his next move.

"Carnivine, it's your turn!" James stepped in, releasing his Pokémon.

After giving it's trainer the usual chew-on-the-head-greeting, a stream of Bullet Seed was sent towards Corphish, that came charging.

"Corhpish, do Harden!" Ash quickly changed his strategy, trying to avoid his Pokémon getting hit again, with an attack that would certainly do more damage than the reflected Bubble Beam did.

"Forretress, come out and help Corphish with Rapid Spin!" Brock yelled.

Carnivine was hit, and got hurled back to it's master, and together they flew backwards, until they hit the tree Vaporeon was tied to, snapping the rope that held the Pokémon back, setting it free.

"Some help you are!" Jessie sneered, "do I have to do everything around here myself!? Seviper, do Poison Sting!"

"Corphish, do Crab Hammer on Seviper!" Ash tried to counter Seviper's move.

Corhish's strong claws hit Seviper right on the head, leaving it dazed for a moment. Then Forretress hit it with Rapid Spin, and just like Carnivine, Jessie's Pokémon was hurled back to it's trainer, and they ended up next to James.

Any last words before we sent you flying again?" Ash shouted.

"Yes, do they serve meals during the flight?" James asked.

"I don't think he meant that..." Meowth said.

"Pikachu, do Volt Tackle!" Ash commanded.

"Mummy!" the three villains yelled together as they held each other in fear.

"PikaPikaPika!" it sounded as the little yellow Pokémon gained speed and energy.

Pikachu's Volt Tackle hit the three Team Rocket members and their Pokémon with a loud crash, and the resulting explosion sent them flying up high.

"They still haven't forgotten how to do that," Brock said as he looked up.

"Well done, Pikachu!" Ash praised his little friend.

"Did you get Eevee back, Ash?" Angie inquired, as she came running towards him, Amy clenching on to her hand.

"Well, we sort of did find it..." Ash started, looking away a bit, thinking of the Vaporeon he saw.

"Daddy, what is wrong?" Amy wondered, as if she was feeling how uncomfortable Ash was with telling her the truth about her evolved Eevee.

"Well, I'm afraid your Eevee may have changed a little..." Ash continued.

"Oh, Splash! There you are!" everyone suddenly heard a young voice say.

A boy of about fourteen years old came running towards Ash and his friends, with Officer Jenny close behind. The Vaporean also started running, and rushed towards the boy!

"Splash! I've missed you so!" the boy said as he cried tears of joy while hugging the water Pokémon.

"Is this your Pokémon?" Ash asked, as Officer Jenny caught up with the boy.

"Yes it is! I named my Vaporeon Splash after I evolved my Eevee into it," the boy explained, "but yesterday it went missing all of a sudden. Thanks for getting it back to me, mister!"

"And thanks to you as well!" Ash cheered, as he padded the boy on the back.

"Huh?" the boy wondered, looking very surprised.

"We thought the thieves that stole your Vaporeon, made the Eevee they stole from us, evolve into a Vaporeon," Ash explained, "and my daughter just got that Eevee for a day, so she wouldn't have wanted it to change yet."

"I see," the boy nodded, "it would be cruel to make someone else's Pokémon evolve without permission."

"That is so right," Brock said, as he joined Ash and the boy, "but where is Eevee now?"

"You don't think Team Rocket still had it with them when they were blasting off?" Ash asked.

"I didn't see Eevee with them," Brock answered, "and Eevee may be a rather small Pokémon, it's still too big to have overlooked it, unless..."

"Unless what?" Ash and Officer Jenny both said at the same time.

"I thought I saw Jessie drop something just a moment before Pikachu's Volt Tackle hit her and the others," Brock explained, "where did you leave Eevee's Poké Ball?"

"In the same room as we left Eevee," Angie answered Brock's question.

"I didn't see a Poké Ball in the room when we noticed Eevee was gone," Ash remarked.

"Precisely!" Brock said, "My guess is they made Eevee return to it's Poké Ball when they stole it, to make sure it couldn't get away."

Brock ran to the place where Team Rocket was before they were hit by Pikachu's attack, and started looking on the ground. Ash and the others ran towards him.

"What are you looking for, Brock?" Ash asked.

"If I'm right it should be around here or..." Brock mumbled, "got it!" he suddenly cheered.

"What did you find?" Angie wondered.

"This!" Brock shouted in triumph, as he held a Poké Ball up high.

"Are you saying this is..." Ash started.

"Poké Ball, go!" Brock shouted, before Ash could finish his sentence.

The ball popped open, and in a flash of light Eevee appeared, yawning, as it had probably been sleeping through all the exciting events that just took place, and was now suddenly awakened.

"Oh! My Eevee!" Amy yelled as she ran forward to her little friend and hugged it with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Good thinking, Brock!" Ash said as he padded him on the shoulder.

"Nice one, Brock!" Angie also praised Brock.

"Does everyone have his or her Pokémon back now?" Officer Jenny informed.

"I think so..." Ash answered.

"Then I'll get back to the station, to file the report on this case," the police officer said, "have a nice day!"

Everyone waved at Officer Jenny as she headed back for her Police Station. Amy picked up her Eevee, and with Ash on one side, Angie on the other, and Brock following close behind, they all started walking home, happy this adventure ended so well after all.

The 6th chapter of my story in which Ash and Angie are married. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	7. Chapter 7

Our Life Together - Chapter 7: A New Arrival

Chapter 7 of my fanfic about Ash and Angie living together. Inspired by the great "Morpheus Family" fanart drawing, by Endless-Summer181 on deviantART (check this link so see this fine work of art: .com/art/Morpheus-Family-130808046 ). The main title of this story is a tribute to the great MorpheusShipping fanfic called "Our Time Together" by MisterP in which Angie recounts her time with Ash, "the boy with the Pikachu". As can be expected, my story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie being together) so if you really don't like that idea, perhaps you should stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

Ash, Angie, Amy and Brock were walking home again. Everyone was in good spirits, after Amy's kidnapped Eevee was rescued from Team Rocket. Amy carried her Eevee the first part of the trip, but soon it became too heavy for the little girl, so she let Eevee happily walk beside her. Pikachu walked next to Eevee, and the two seemed to get along very well. However, after a while, the little furry Pokémon got tired, and Amy started to fall behind.

"Amy, is something wrong with you, dear?" Angie asked, after she had stopped and turned around.

"No mummy, but Eevee isn't walking so well anymore," the little girl explained, "Daddy, will you carry it for me?"

Amy's parents and Brock walked back to Amy, and Brock took a quick look at Amy's Pokémon to examine it.

"Aha, just as I expected..." Brock mumbled.

"What is it Brock?" Ash asked, as Amy put on a little worried face, "is there something wrong with Eevee?".

"No, not really," Brock laughed, "it's just very tired. Remember it has been a through a lot today, for such a young creature."

"You can say that again," Angie agreed, "the poor thing must be exhausted."

"I suggest you put Eevee back into it's Poké Ball," Brock suggested, as he looked at Amy, "that way Eevee can rest, and you can even carry it yourself. And when we get home, I'll make some of my special energy Pokémon food for your Eevee. How does that sound to you?"

"Oh yes! Mummy, can I have Eevee's Poké Ball?" Amy asked, all enthusiastic about the idea.

With a quick flash of light, the tired little Pokémon was put back into it's ball, to get some well deserved rest. So now Amy was carrying the Poké Ball with Eevee in it along with her, holding it close to her, like it was a some sort of little treasure, which to her, in fact it was. As they walked around the little bend in the path to their house, Brock, who was now walking a little ahead of the others, suddenly stopped.

"What is it, Brock?" Angie asked.

"Do any of you two know that woman?" Brock replied.

"What woman?" Ash joined in.

"Well, that woman, over there," Brock said.

Brock pointed at a woman, standing in front of Ash's house. She wore a large cape, that completely covered most of her figure, including her head. She was looking at the house, holding something that looked a little like a camera in her right hand, and it seemed like she was taking pictures of the house.

"Hey!" Ash shouted as he quickly ran towards the unknown woman.

The woman seemed a little startled at Ash's words, but she didn't run away. With a quick movement she put away what Ash thought to be her camera, then turned towards the young man who was now close to her.

"Excuse me, madam, but why were you taking pictures of my house?" Ash informed, trying to discern the woman's face, which turned out to be impossible, since the top of the cape covered most of the woman's features, leaving the place where her face would be in dark shadow.

"Oh hello, so you live here, young lad?" the woman asked with a coarse and somewhat faint voice.

"Well, yes, but you still haven't answered my question," Ash replied.

"That's nice," the woman spoke again, "I am thinking about settling here, and I was checking out some of the houses in this nice little town."

"Oh... well, this one is not for sale, if that's what you wanted to know," Ash laughed.

"That's a shame..." the woman sighed, "but you do enjoy living here then?"

"Oh yes madam," Ash smiled, "this town has everything I could ask for, except maybe a gym that is."

While Ash was talking to the unknown lady, the others caught up with them. Ash explained why the mysterious lady was taking pictures, and he introduced his family and Brock to the unknown woman.

"Welcome in Solaceon Town then, eh... what did you say your name was again?" Angie said.

"Call me Jane, love," the woman answered.

"Excuse me for asking, but why are you wearing such a large cape?" Brock informed.

"That is actually a long story, young lad," the woman started, "So I'll tell you the short version. I have been in a terrible accident some years ago, and my face was badly burned."

"Oh... how awful!" Angie said with compassion in her voice, and Ash and Brock agreed.

"It wasn't my fault however, and after an extensive lawsuit, I received a little sum of money from the insurance company, to cover for the loss," the woman continued her sad story. "It won't get me my good looks back, but it will probably be sufficient to buy me a nice house in a sweet little town like this, and live a quiet life there."

"Well, if you want to know more about this place, just ask," Ash said.

"Yes, and you're welcome if you need any help," Angie added.

"That's sweet of you," Jane answered, "I already feel a little at home here."

"Nice to hear that," Ash said, "you'll probably soon experience everyone in this town is very kind to newcomers."

"Oh, would you look at the time!" Jane remarked, as she quickly glanced at her, a little strange looking, watch, "I must go now. I have an appointment with my real estate agent. Goodbye for now then!"

"Well good luck!" Ash said, as the woman slowly walked away, "and see you soon then, perhaps!"

"Oh, you sure will..." the woman whispered, "you sure will...Ash Ketchum..."

The 7th chapter of my story in which Ash and Angie are married. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	8. Chapter 8

Our Life Together - Chapter 8: The Warning

Chapter 8 of my fanfic about Ash and Angie living together. Inspired by the great "Morpheus Family" fanart drawing, by Endless-Summer181 on deviantART (check this link so see this fine work of art: .com/art/Morpheus-Family-130808046 ). The main title of this story is a tribute to the great MorpheusShipping fanfic called "Our Time Together" by MisterP in which Angie recounts her time with Ash, "the boy with the Pikachu". As can be expected, my story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie being together) so if you really don't like that idea, perhaps you should stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

After watching Jane disappear in the distance, Angie began to wonder about the strange visitor.

"Didn't you two feel something familiar about that Jane?" she asked Ash and Brock.

"Now that you mention it..." Ash replied, while raising his eyebrows, "I also had a feeling I know her, but it's hard to see when you can't have a clear look at someone's face."

"Hmmmm," Brock nodded, indicating he agreed with what his two friends said.

"By the way, is something wrong with you, Brock?" Angie inquired.

"No, why?" the former Gym Leader asked.

"Well, you are usually all over any girl or woman that comes near you, unless she is married already, that is..." Angie explained, winking at Brock.

"Now that you mention it..." Brock admitted, "maybe there is something wrong with me."

At that moment a motorcycle appeared in the distance, closing fast. Suddenly Ash ran to the middle of the road, raising his hand.

"What are you doing Ash!?" Angie wondered, "you'll get run over that way!"

"Just a little test," Ash answered, "trust me, I know what I am doing."

The motorcycle noticed Ash standing in the way, and the driver hit the brakes.

"Young man! Don't you know it's very dangerous to stand on the road like that!?" Officer Jenny spoke with a firm voice, as she stepped off her motorcycle.

"Sorry for that, Officer Jenny, but my friend here has something to say to you," Ash explained his actions, leading the police officer to Brock.

"Oh?" Brock uttered, "Officer Jenny, I confess I am guilty of loving you! Please arrest me and take me to... awww!"

Brock didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, as his trusty Croagunk stepped in, and disabled him with a well aimed Poison Jab.

"Well, this shows nothing's wrong with Brock," Ash commented, "thanks for your time, officer Jenny!"

"Always glad to help," the friendly Police officer said as she saluted, still a bit puzzled about how she had been any help to Ash.

"So, if Brock is his usual self, it still remains a mystery why he didn't make try to make a move with Jane..." Angie wondered.

"I...I think there just wasn't any click when we met her..." Brock faintly commented, as he got up again.

"Strange..." Ash said, as he frowned his eyebrows, "well, let's get inside, so we can take care of that tired Eevee of yours, right Amy?

"Oh yes, daddy!" the little girl cheered, "can I help then?"

"I don't see why not, " Angie answered, "after all, it's your Pokémon, so it's only fitting you learn how to care for it."

So everyone went inside, to get a little rest after today's adventures. Brock started to make some if his special Pokémon food for Amy's Eevee, while the little girl watched everything he did with full attention. No one noticed what was happening outside the house, close to our friends...

"Do you think he suspects anything?" a woman in the bushes on the other side of the road asked.

"I don't think so," a catlike voice answered, "if I remember the many times we tricked them with our lame costumes in the past..."

"Those were not lame!" the woman almost shouted, then toning down her voice to avoid detection, "it's just that true art is never appreciated in it's own time."

"That must be it," Meowth sighed.

"Are you two sure we should go on with this?" James asked.

"If we still want to catch Pikachu, it is the only way," Jessie explained.

"Okay, but I have a bad feeling about this..." James replied.

"Will you two shut up already!" Meowth suddenly interrupted, "we'll just wait till dark and then we make our move."

Back inside, Angie went to the kitchen to prepare dinner, and since eating was still Ash's favorite pass time, besides working with Pokémon that was, he offered to help her.

"You are supposed to pour that into that bowl, mister! And not in your mouth!" Angie could be heard yelling to Ash.

"A good cook has to taste his food, right?" ash tried to defend himself.

"Some things just never change..." Brock thought with a smile on his face, as he heard the couple argue in the kitchen. But then he concentrated again on his own work, and gave Eevee another piece of the Pokéblock he prepared. The young Pokémon munched away the last bites in no time, then yawned a few times, before settling down and falling asleep instantly.

"Boy, that one was surely very tired," Brock whispered to Amy, as he carefully picked up the small Pokémon, to bring it to it's room.

After laying Eevee down on the special pillow Amy had picked for her, both quietly left the room again. Ash had been driven out of the kitchen, and was sulking a bit over this. But pretty soon a delicious smell came swirling from the kitchen, slowly filling the living room, causing a smile to return to Ash's face. A little later a tasty dinner was put on the table, and the whole family and guest were soon enjoying the meal Angie had prepared.

"Ash, I can clearly see why you married Angie," Brock stated, "this tastes delicious!"

"You've got that right!" Ash agreed.

"Thanks Brock," Angie replied, blushing slightly at all this praise, "and mister Ketchum, I hope for your sake that is not the only reason you proposed to me back then!"

"Uh, no..., of course not..." Ash stuttered, "you know me better than that, right mrs. Ketchum?" he added, as he winked at Angie, causing her to blush even more.

"I think I'll go get the desert now," Angie said, getting up quickly and running off to the kitchen.

A few moments Angie returned with a plate full of ice-coupes, neatly decorated with all kind of fruit.

"Yummy!" was the first thing Ash said, closely followed by similar words from Amy.

"Well, you can see where she got that love for good food from," Angie laughed.

"Well, if I am not mistaken, you are not so very different yourself," Ash countered her words, with a smirk on his face.

"If it's the same to you, I'd rather eat that ice scream before it melts, guys," Brock remarked.

"I couldn't agree more!" Ash and Angie both said simultaneously, before looking at each other, and starting to laugh.

Brock and Amy also began to laugh, and then everyone started to eat the desert that was the cause for all that fun in the first place. After that, Ash and Amy helped bringing the dirty dishes to the kitchen. When that was done, Amy returned to the living room, to talk with her "uncle" Brock, and Ash stayed behind to help Angie. A little while later Ash joined them as well.

"Can I stay up a little longer, so uncle Brock can tell me more about taking care of Pokémon?" Amy asked, looking at Ash with her most begging eyes.

"I don't know," Ash replied, "It's already past your bedtime, young lady."

"Ah, can I? Please?" Amy begged.

"Okay, I'll have a quick word with your mother about it," Ash proposed.

Amy sat down on the couch, while Ash went inside the kitchen, where Angie was putting away the dishes Ash and her had cleaned just before. They agreed Amy could stay up another fifteen minutes at most, but when Ash returned to the living room, his little girl was already asleep, her head on one of the pillows of the couch. For a moment he and Angie looked at the cute scene, then Ash carefully picked up his daughter, and carried her to her room, where Angie put her to bed. Both proud parents gave Amy a little kiss on the forehead, and then quietly left the girl's room, and joined Brock in the living. They were chatting pleasantly with each other till suddenly someone knocked at the door.

"Were you expecting anymore visitors tonight?" Brock wondered.

"Not that I know of..." Ash answered, "do you, Ange?" he added, knowing that she was much better in keeping track of appointments than he was.

"Nope, can't think of anything," Angie remarked.

"Well, then I'd better go to the door and see who it is then," Ash suggested.

Ash opened the door, but there was no one there. He looked around, hoping to spot a sign of the person who knocked on the door, but everything was quiet outside. Or... "was it just imagination, or did I see something moving in the bushes over there?" Ash wondered. Pikachu also appeared in the door opening, and looked across the road to the place where his master thought to have seen something moving. "Nah, it must have been the wind," Ash explained what he had seen.

"Who is it?" Angie's voice asked from the living room.

"There is nobody there," Ash replied, and to his little buddy, who was still not convinced that there was no one hiding in the bushes on the other side of the road, "come on Pikachu, let's get inside again."

"Pika!" the electric mouse Pokémon suddenly uttered, as he grabbed Ash's trousers.

"It's nothing, Pikachu, just come inside, will ya?" Ash protested.

Pikachu didn't barge however, no matter how hard Ash tried to drag his Pokémon along with him. Then Ash looked down and suddenly saw why his buddy was being so stubborn. There was a letter just in front of the doorstep!

"Huh!?" Ash almost yelled, before toning his voice down, because he didn't want to wake his little girl.

"What is it, Ash?" Brock asked, with a tone of concern in his voice.

"It's a letter..." Ash answered.

Brock and Angie ran towards Ash, and watched the strange letter carefully. The envelope was completely blank, no writing on the outside, and not even a stamp.

"Can I have a look at it?" Brock asked.

"Sure, I'm completely in the dark about where this letter is coming from..." Ash said.

Brock looked at the letter from all sides, but he also failed to discover anything.

"I think there is nothing else to do but open it then," Angie suggested.

Ash carefully opened the envelope, on his wits for any unpleasant surprises that may jump from the inside of it, but nothing happened. Inside was just a plain sheet of paper, so Ash took it out, but then his eyes got all big, like he saw something really scary.

"What's the matter?" Angie asked with a worried voice.

"Just see for yourself..." Ash replied, as he showed the sheet of paper to Angie and Brock.

"BE WARNED! YOU ARE IN GREAT DANGER!" it read in big and bold characters.

"That seems rather serious if you ask me," Brock commented.

"Who would do such a thing?" Angie wondered.

"I have no idea," Ash answered, "there's no signature or name on this sheet of paper, it's clean, just like the envelope."

"Maybe it's just a prank," Brock suggested.

"Well, if that's the case it's not a very funny one," Ash said.

"We just make sure everything is locked tight, and if someone manages to get inside despite that, we still have our Pokémon," Angie said with fire in her eyes.

"I guess you're right," Ash admitted, "and maybe it is just a sick joke, like Brock mentioned."

So everyone went inside again, and the letter was put down on the table in the corner, near the phone. Tomorrow they would contact officer Jenny about it, maybe she could find out where this ominous warning was coming from. Soon our friends were talking about other things again, but still the mood inside the house had somehow changed, and sometimes an awkward silence fell, before the conversation started up again. So Angie suggested to get in early this evening, since a good night's rest wouldn't be such a bad idea after all the events of today. Ash and Brock agreed, and soon everyone went to their rooms.

"Try not to worry too much about it, love," Angie whispered to Ash as they were lying in bed.

"Okay, I'll try, " Ash whispered back, "but still I have an unsettling feeling about this..."

"Maybe this will help," Angie whispered, as she gave Ash a tender kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks, and goodnight dear," Ash said, before he turned to his other side.

"Sleep well," Angie answered, as she pulled her blanket straight.

A little later Ash's breathing became more steady, indicating he had fallen asleep already. Although Angie had just been trying to reassure Ash, deep inside she was also worried about the strange letter. And the fact that Ash had a bad feeling about this, didn't help. She knew Ash had a gift to feel things, like his ability to sense Aura, so maybe his feeling about this letter was also based upon real danger. But after some tossing and turning, sleep finally caught up with her as well.

A few hours later Ash suddenly heard "Pika!" in his dreams. Ash groaned a bit in his sleep and turned on his other side. Suddenly it felt like his sheets were moving, like something or someone was pulling on them! "Pikapi!" Ash heard again, this time a little louder.

"Huh?" the young Pokémon trainer uttered, as he suddenly sat up straight in his bed.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Ash heard once more.

Ash looked to the right, and straight into the bright eyes of his electric buddy.

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash whispered, as he tried to make his eyes get used to the dark.

Pikachu kept pulling on Ash's sheets, and this convinced his trainer that there was something he had to take a look at. So Ash got out of bed, and followed his little friend downstairs. "It sure was chilly here!" Ash thought as he slowly walked through the living room towards the kitchen, where Pikachu was guiding him. There he immediately saw why it was so cold inside, the kitchen window was open, despite the fact that he had locked it the evening before! Then he heard some noise. It was coming from the hall! Ash took a frying pan, to have something to hit the intruder with, and sneaked towards the source of the sound. He opened the door to the hall and then...

"What! You!?" Ash shouted in disbelief.

(to be continued)

The 8th chapter of my story in which Ash and Angie are married. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	9. Chapter 9

Our Life Together - Chapter 9: Battle With The Past 

Chapter 9 of my fanfic about Ash and Angie living together. Inspired by the great "Morpheus Family" fanart drawing, by Endless-Summer181 on deviantART (check this link so see this fine work of art: .com/art/Morpheus-Family-130808046 ). The main title of this story is a tribute to the great MorpheusShipping fanfic called "Our Time Together" by MisterP in which Angie recounts her time with Ash, "the boy with the Pikachu". As can be expected, my story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie being together) so if you really don't like that idea, perhaps you should stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

While Ash was still surprised about the identity of the person he found in the hallway, Angie was having a rather strange dream. She thought she was swimming, and sometimes a splash of water ran down her face. All of a sudden she woke up and looked straight into the eyes of her Shinx, who was licking her face.

"Huh? Why are you not asleep, Shinx?" Angie wondered.

Then she turned over to her other side, and noticed the bed beside her was empty. Suddenly she heard some noise from downstairs, and slowly and quietly got out of bed to investigate. Meanwhile Ash was still in the hallway.

"What are you doing running around the house in the middle of the night?" Ash asked.

"I heard some noise, and decided to investigate," Brock answered his surprised friend.

"I could have hit you with this!" Ash hissed at Brock, pointing at the frying pan he held in his hand.

"I'm glad you didn't," Brock remarked, looking at the heavy kitchen utensil.

Suddenly there was another sound!

"That came from the storage room!" Ash whispered.

"Then we should check on it," Brock answered, "come on!"

The storage room was the place they kept all the Pokémon related supplies, like ingredients for poffins, some basic medicine, and all Ash and Angie's Poké Balls. As silently as possible, Ash and Brock hurried there. The door was open! Our friends looked inside, and Ash immediately noticed the Poké Balls were missing.

"Pika?" Ash's little buddy said, while twitching his ears.

"I think Pikachu heard something inside that room, Ash," Brock whispered into his friend's ear.

"Yeah, let's carefully go inside, and check it out," Ash replied, as he tightened his grip on his 'weapon', the frying pan he was still holding.

Then Ash felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't look around first, but immediately took a swing with the frying pan he was still holding, trying to hit his attacker. Angie, who was the one that had touched his shoulder, ducked down in a reflex, and Ash hit his friend Brock instead, who was standing next to him.

"Aw!" Brock moaned, as he went down.

"Oh! Brock, I'm sorry," Ash said, "I didn't mean to hit you."

"So, you meant to hit _**me**_ then?" Angie said with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Yes... er... no!" Ash stuttered, "why did you have to sneak up to me anyway?"

"I didn't want to startle you, but next time I'll be less subtle, okay?" Angie defended her actions.

Brock slowly got up, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll think I'll soon have a little souvenir from this nightly adventure..." he sighed, "ever considered a career as professional baseball player, Ash?"

"I'm sorry, okay!" Ash apologized, "when this is over, we'll put some ice on it."

"Ssshhhht you guys! Over there! Something's moving in that corner, behind that cupboard," Angie whispered.

"Let's check it out then! Can you shed a little light upon the matter, Ange?" Ash said as he winked at her.

"Sure! Shinx, do Flash!" Angie commanded.

While Ash, Angie and Brock covered their eyes for a moment, the room was suddenly fully lit with a blinding light. Our friends opened their eyes again, and they could discern three persons, waggling away from the corner in which Angie discovered them.

"It's Team Rocket!" Ash said, "where are our Pokémon!?"

"So, you didn't get enough the last time we sent you flying and you came back for some more?" Angie spoke at a menacing tone.

"Did you read our warning?" Jessie asked without answering Ash and Angie's questions.

"Yes, we sure did!" Angie replied with anger, "don't you guys have something better to do than scare good people!?"

"But... you don't understand..." James objected.

"Oh, we do understand!" Ash remarked, "you are probably on one of those mind trips again, where you think you are the greatest villains ever, and even announce your coming on beforehand by sending letters to your victims."

"What do you mean with that 'mind trip' thing!?" Jessie yelled infuriated.

"And I also don't like that part about us thinking we are the greatest villains ever!" James added, "everyone knows Team Rocket is simply the best!"

"Will you two shut up for a moment!?" Meowth interrupted the ranting of his partners in crime, before the feline Pokémon addressed our friends, "It's not like that at all!"

"Well, it does appear that way, don't you think?" Brock suggested.

"Like I said, we didn't write you that letter to warn you for us!"

"That's right..." a voice behind Ash and his friends suddenly said, "they came to warn you for me!"

Our friends turned around, and found themselves looking at Jane, the mysterious visitor from the day before.

"What are you doing here?" Ash wondered, "if you wanted to see the place from the inside so badly, all you had to do was ask."

"You still don't get it, do you?" Jane replied.

"Ash, I don't think Jane is here to see the house," Brock spoke slowly.

"Your friend is a lot smarter than you, Ash," Jane remarked, "but wait, maybe this will help you finally realize what you are up against!"

Jane threw of her large cape, which had cloaked her figure before, revealing a much younger woman than everyone expected upon seeing her with her disguise. Her face was far from disfigured, like she pretended to be, and a pair of piercing eyes looked at our friends with a mix of hatred and disdain.

"It's Hunter J!" Ash, Angie and Brock shouted together.

"Yes, and we were trying to stop her," James said.

"You mean to say you are here to _**help**_ us?" Angie asked, very surprised.

"Is that so strange?" Jessie asked in return.

"Well... yes," Ash answered.

"And why did you took all that food out of our fridge then?" Ash asked, with anger in his voice.

"Oh, we were hungry, so a little snack came in handy," Jessie explained.

"You guys never change, do you?" Angie sighed, "but now I still don't understand why you would be helping us."

"Isn't it obvious?" was Meowth's surprised answer, "if we let that Hunter J character steal Pikachu, we can't steal him anymore, remember?"

"And besides, I never liked her anyway," Jessie added, glaring at the vicious Pokémon hunter.

"So we'll deal with that Hunter J first, and then we'll steal Pikachu!" Meowth stated.

"Right! Cacturne, come out!" James ordered.

"Huh? I didn't know you had a Cacturne," Ash wondered.

"Yeah, my Cacnea has been training really hard in Gardenia's Gym, and now it's evolved! Isn't that wonderful!?" James cheered, with his eyes twinkling, "come here, my green friend!"

James' Cacturne ran straight into it's trainer's inviting arms, for an emotional hug. His Mime Jr. mimicked the pose in his usual cute way.

"Aaaww!" James yelled, as he remembered why he never enjoyed the hugs his spiky grass Pokémon used to give him as a Cacnea.

"How touchy..." HunterJ commented, watching the scene, "although pathetic is probably a better word for it..."

"Oh, we'll show you pathetic!" Jessie snapped at HunterJ, "no one but _**me**_ insults James, missy! Go, Seviper!"

Jessie's snake Pokémon emerged from it's Poké Ball, with a menacing hiss. Cacturne let go of James, and positioned itself next to Seviper.

"Poison Sting!" Jessie commanded.

"Cacturne, help Seviper with Drain Punch!" James shouted.

"Drapion, Protect!" was Hunter J's response.

Drapion formed a protective sphere around itself, causing all attacks aimed at it to deflect, and both Seviper and Cacturne bounced backwards.

"Now it's our turn!" Hunter J said with a threatening voice, as a smile formed in the corner of her mouth, "Drapion, do Cross Poison on that ugly Cacturne and then grab that irritating snake!"

"My cacturne is not ugly!" James defended his spiky Pokémon.

But before he could protest even more, Cacturne was struck by Drapion's attack, and hurled into James' arms. The effect of the poison kicked in, and Cacturne fainted instantly.

"Jessie, do something!" James shouted in despair.

"I'd love to, but I'm a little tied up at the moment!" Jessie yelled, as she saw how Drapion had taken her Seviper in it's claws, and was almost choking it.

"Meowth, you're also a Pokémon, why don't you help Seviper?" James suggested.

"Me?" Meowth answered surprised, "no way, the last time I met that woman she froze me with that device of hers! I stay away from her as far as my paws can take me!"

"Coward!" Jessie sneered at Meowth, as she made her fainted Seviper return to it's Poké Ball.

"Carnevine, you are our last hope!" James shouted as he released his other grass Pokémon.

"Iron Tail!" was J's single answer to this new player entering the battle.

Carnevine was slammed with a strong blow of Drapion's tail, sending it flying backwards so fast, that it went straight outside, through the wall of the storage room, taking his trainer and the other Team Rocket members with it in it's stride. It was a good thing that the storage room was attached to a side of the house, and therefore no part of the supporting structure.

"Finish it now, Drapion!" Hunter J ordered, as she stepped outside through the hole in the wall the unfortunate Team Rocket just made.

Drapion fired a Hyper Beam at the three villains, lying on top of each other, with their Pokémon also part of the pile. A loud explosion lit the sky, as Team Rocket blasted off into the sky.

"Well, at least we tried..." Jessie sighed.

"It felt so good to be fighting for a good cause this time," James chimed.

"Well, hang on to that feeling, maybe it won't hurt so much when we come down again..." Meowth said.

"Team Rocket is blasting of again..." all three said together as they disappeared into the moonlit sky.

Ash, Angie and Brock had been watching these events with amazement. First the fact that Team Rocket was actually fighting for them, and then the ruthless way Hunter J crushed their resistance.

"So, now let's deal with you!" Hunter J threatened, as she turned around to face our friends, who had followed the Pokémon Hunter outside.

"Bring it on then! We're ready for you!" Ash boasted.

"With what? Give up now, I've got all your Pokémon here!" Hunter J shouted, as she showed our friends a backpack, apparently filled with Poké Balls, as some were visible through the opening on top of it.

"Grrrrrrrr!" Ash grumbled, as he clenched his fists, but then he suddenly lit up and started to smile.

"Why are you smiling!?" Hunter J yelled, annoyed at Ash's reaction, "can't you see you've lost this time?"

"You said you took _**all**_ our Pokémon, right?" Ash said, "well, you're wrong!"

"Pika pika!" Ash little buddy suddenly jumped on his shoulder from behind, and looked at Hunter J with a look that certainly meant nothing good for the Pokémon hunter.

"Oh, that one..." Hunter J sighed, then she started to smile, in her usual vicious way, "I don't remember having much trouble catching it in the past, so you don't scare me with this!"

"We'll see about that... Pikachu, do Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Drapion!" was all Hunter J said.

Just before the lightning bolt was about to hit Hunter J head on, Drapion placed itself between her and the approaching attack. With it's two claws that were attached to Drapion's head stretched out to the front, the poisonous Pokémon cut the stream of electricity coming from Pikachu into two halves, passing by on Hunter J's sides, leaving her and her Pokémon unharmed.

"Oh... but how?" Ash wondered, as he saw the ease at which Drapion deflected Pikachu's attack.

"Just because I was forced to lay low for the past years, doesn't mean we haven't been training anymore," Hunter J explained. "I wanted to be fully prepared for the day I could get my revenge. You took away everything when you and that girlfriend of you got me arrested. My ship, my crew, and even my headquarters were dismantled. And of course, I also lost my credit with the persons that financed my operation."

"That's too bad for you," Angie commented, "but you have yourself to blame for that. If you had chosen to make your living the honest way, you wouldn't have gotten caught in the first place."

"Silence!!" Hunter J shouted, beyond herself.

"Well, if I had time, I'd be sorry for you, but right now I just want you out of here!" Angie yelled.

"That's right!" Ash agreed, "Pikachu, do Iron Tail!

"Hyper Beam, Drapion!" was Hunter J's countermeasure.

"Spin around to dodge it!" Ash immediately responded.

Turning around his axle, while Pikachu was in the air, the little mouse Pokémon was able to just avoid the powerful Hyper Beam, but as a result his Iron Tail also missed.

"Do Cross Poison!" Hunter J commanded her Drapion.

"Pikachu, watch out!" Ash yelled.

But it was too late. This time Pikachu was unable to dodge Drapion's attack, and took a direct hit. The little Pokémon flew backwards through the air and landed at Ash's feet.

"Oh! Pikachu!!" Ash shouted, angry, and also deeply worried about his buddy's fate.

Pikachu tried to get up, but he could barely stand on it's feet, swinging a bit from side to side on his seemingly suddenly very wobbly legs.

"What is wrong with you, buddy?" Ash asked as he got down on his knees, "did Drapion hit you that hard?"

"I think Pikachu was poisoned by that attack, Ash," Brock stated, "I'm afraid he won't be able to battle anymore."

Ash handed over Pikachu to Brock, and was about to take on Hunter J with his bare hands, when Angie stopped him.

"Now it's our turn, Ash," Angie said, as she put her hand on his shoulder, "Go Shinx!"

Angie had recalled her electric Pokémon when they discovered Team Rocket hiding in the storage room, and now was a good time to call upon it again.

"Are you sure?" Ash said, looking very worried at Angie and Shinx, "you've seen what happened to Pikachu..."

"We'll be fine," Angie assured him, although deep inside she knew that this time her determination, however strong it may be, might not be enough to stop Hunter J. in her tracks.

"Mummy, daddy! What are you doing?" they heard a sleepy little girl's voice suddenly say.

"Amy, get inside, quickly!" Angie yelled in fear.

"What is wrong with Pikachu, daddy?" Amy asked, not responding to her mother's warning.

"Ah, what do we have here?" Hunter J said, as a vicious smile formed on her face, "change of plans Drapion..."

Drapion started charging up for another Hyper Beam attack. With fear in her heart, Angie suddenly realized what Hunter J was up to. Drapion turned towards Amy, and fired a bright beam of energy towards the little girl!

"Amy! Noooo!" Angie yelled as she jumped into the path of the Hyper Beam.

"Angie! Amy!" Ash shouted, as he immediately jumped in front of his wife and child, to shied them from the blow.

A large explosion occurred, and Ash, Angie and Amy disappeared into a thick cloud of dust.

"So, that settles that for good!" Hunter J gloated, as she watched the devastation she caused.

"Oh no..." Brock whispered, as he covered Pikachu's and his own eyes from the debris floating around, wondering what had become of Ash, and his wife and daughter...

The 9th chapter of my story in which Ash and Angie are married. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	10. Chapter 10

Our Life Together - Chapter 10: Psychic Power!

Chapter 10 of my fanfic about Ash and Angie living together. Inspired by the great "Morpheus Family" fanart drawing, by Endless-Summer181 on deviantART (check this link so see this fine work of art: .com/art/Morpheus-Family-130808046 ). The main title of this story is a tribute to the great MorpheusShipping fanfic called "Our Time Together" by MisterP in which Angie recounts her time with Ash, "the boy with the Pikachu". As can be expected, my story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie being together) so if you really don't like that idea, perhaps you should stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

While Brock was watching the cloud of dust dissolving, Ash wondered why it had suddenly become so quiet around him. The last thing he remembered was diving in front of Angie and Amy. It was almost foolish to think he could have saved them that way, but it felt like the right thing to do. Ash opened his eyes for a moment, but he was blinded by a bright glow, forcing him to shut them again. "Am I dead now?" it flashed through his mind. Then fear took possession of him, "are Angie...and Amy...?" He didn't dare finish his thought and tears formed in his eyes. Ash tried to wipe them away, but they just kept on coming. He reached into his pocket and found a handkerchief. Ash slowly opened his eyes again, and through his tears he looked straight into something pink! "What is that!?" he wondered, while trying to dry his tears with the handkerchief. His sight became a bit more clear and a more defined shape became visible. "But... that can't be!" he thought...

"Ash!? Angie!? Amy!!?" Brock shouted, "are you guys okay!?"

The cloud of dust that was caused by Drapion's powerful Hyper Beam, was now almost completely gone, but still Brock couldn't see any of his close friends. It was as if they had been vaporized. "No, that's impossible!" Brock thought, "it's not supposed to end like this!" He turned towards Hunter J, who was still gloating over her apparent destruction of her arch enemies, as a mix of rage and grief was coming up in Brock's mind.

"I would have loved to make them suffer a little longer before dealing the final blow, but at least I am finally rid of that Ash and his family!" Hunter J spoke.

"How can you be so heartless!?" Brock shouted at her, while he was still holding Pikachu in his arms.

"Hahahahaha! Thanks for the compliment!" was all the Pokémon Hunter said in return.

Meanwhile Angie was also slowly waking from her dazed state of mind. She felt she was holding Amy, and a sigh of relief came from her mouth. "But where are we?" she thought.

"Mummy! I'm so afraid!" Amy cried, "and where is daddy!?"

Angie opened her eyes, and looked around. She looked at Amy. She seemed unharmed, and Angie gently kissed her on the forehead as she rocked her little girl to comfort her. Then Angie looked around, but it was almost impossible to find out where she and Amy were. Her vision was distorted by some kind of sphere around them, blurring everything on the outside. It also felt as if they were floating. "Is it me or are we descending now?" Angie wondered, as she felt a strange feeling in her stomach. Suddenly they hit the bottom, and the bubble around them vanished. They were indeed on the ground. "I know this place!" Angie began to realize. "But how did we get here?" she thought.

"Why...?" Brock at the same time cried, as he fell down on his knees, holding Pikachu even closer to him.

The little electric Pokémon started to realize something was terribly wrong with his trainer and his family, and it licked Brock's face, before starting to cry also.

"Don't be so sad, your friends are alright," Brock suddenly heard.

"Huh? What did you say?" the Pokémon breeder asked, looking at Hunter J.

"I didn't say anything!" J answered, "you must be out of your mind to think I would talk to such a crybaby!"

"Don't worry, you will soon see what I mean," were the words Brock heard next.

Meanwhile, not far from there, Ash started to fully realize where he was.

"Thanks..." Ash stuttered, still dazed by his discovery.

"Mew?" a pink Pokémon answered.

"I don't know why you are here, but I am sure glad you came by," Ash smiled at Mew.

The catlike legendary Pokémon was floating in the air, and playfully making some circles around Ash's head.

"I would love to play with you, Mew, but first I have to find out what happened to my family," Ash said, "you understand, right?"

"Mew, mew!" the psychic Pokémon replied, as it stopped zooming around Ash for a moment.

"Thanks again, and maybe we'll meet again someday, okay?" Ash said as he started walking.

"Mew? Mew mewmew!" the pink Pokémon protested, as it floated in front of Ash, blocking his path.

"I really can't stay and play with you, Mew! I'm sorry..." Ash sighed.

Then Mew started pointing with it's tail into the opposite direction Ash intended to go.

"You want me to follow you...?" Ash guessed.

"Mew!" the catlike Pokémon uttered, apparently meaning "yes!"

"You... know where my family is?" Ash asked on.

"Mewmew!" it sounded, seeming to be even more affirmative then the answer Mew gave to Ash's previous question.

"Alright! Lead the way then!" Ash said, suddenly feeling in much better spirits again.

At the same moment, Angie had assured herself that they were indeed close to the small lake, that was not far from their home. "I must get back there as soon as possible! Maybe Ash needs help!" she thought. She put Amy down on the ground, and grabbed her hand, getting ready to run home, when suddenly...

"Wait!" a strong sounding voice spoke in her head, "please wait, Angie..."

"Huh? Who are you!? And how do you know my name!?" the young mother shouted.

"I am a friend of Ash..." was all she heard.

"Angie! Amy! Over here!" a very familiar voice shouted from a distance.

"Ash! Oh Ash!!" Angie shouted back with tears in her eyes, as she saw him in the distance, running towards her and Amy as fast as he could.

Angie also started running towards Ash, although not as fast as he could, since she was still holding Amy. A few moments later she found herself in his arms, and the reunited family celebrated their being together again safe and sound with lots of tears of joy and hugs and kisses.

"But how did you find us?" Angie asked, "and how come you are unharmed, just like us?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Ash answered, "it was Mew of course!"

"What Mew?" Angie wondered.

"The one that is next to m..." Ash started to say, but as he looked to his side, Mew was nowhere to be found.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Angie informed, as she put her hand on Ash's forehead to check his temperature.

"It was there just a few seconds ago!" Ash protested, "Mew, this is no time for hide and seek, remember?"

Suddenly Angie saw the catlike Pokémon become visible again, right in front of her eyes.

"B...b...but that is..." Angie stuttered.

"Angie, meet Mew!" Ash introduced the legendary Pokémon, "Mew, this is Angie, and that little trouble maker is my daughter Amy."

"That's amazing!" Angie said, completely astonished at the sight of this legendary Pokémon.

"Hi Mew!" Amy chimed, "you look so cute! Almost as cute as my Eevee."

"Mew mewmew!" the catlike Pokémon greeted Ash's family cheerfully.

"Ash, can you tell me what happened?" Angie asked.

"I have no idea," Ash answered, "the last thing I know was that I tried to take the blow for you and Amy, and when I opened my eyes I was somewhere else with Mew. And how about you two?"

"About the same tale as you just told," Angie explained, "all of a sudden we were somewhere else, although we didn't see Mew. I did however hear a voice, telling us to wait, when we were about to run back to the house."

"A voice?" Ash said, as he raised his eyebrows, "Mew, did you learn to talk?"

"Mew?" was all the pink Pokémon had to say, before it went on playing with Amy again.

"I guess not..." Angie spoke, "but who was it then?"

"That would be me..." a clear voice sounded in Ash and Angie's head.

"Did... you hear that too...?" Ash asked.

"That's the same voice that told us to wait here!" Angie said as she looked around.

"Who are you!?" Ash shouted.

Suddenly Ash felt something behind him, a presence. He turned around, as did Angie, and in front of them a figure started to materialize.

"Mewtwo!?" Ash yelled in astonishment.

"Uh... Ash... wh... what is that?" Angie wondered.

"Mummy, it looks scary..." Amy cried as she held tighter onto her mother.

"I never told them about your existence, Mewtwo, like you asked," Ash explained, as the powerful psychic Pokémon was surprised at Angie and Amy's reaction.

"Allow me to explain then," Mewtwo sugggested, "open your mind, young woman."

"It's okay, you can trust it," Ash assured Angie, as he noticed she hesitated to follow Mewtwo's directions.

With it's telepathic abilities, Mewtwo gave Angie a quick update about it's origin and how it met Ash.

"That's amazing!" Angie said out loud.

"But what brings you here?" Ash asked, "and just in time to save us?"

"That was no coincidence, Ash" Mewtwo started explaining, "in the years after we met and you rescued me, I have developed my psychic abilities even more, and now I can feel Pokémon and human emotions, even from a distance.

Mewtwo momentarily paused his story, and clenched one of his paws into a fist.

"Giovanni suppressed that side of my abilities during his 'training' but as I started discovering what I really am, this power slowly returned as well, Mewtwo continued. "Sometimes, when someone is in such great distress that there seems no way out, I go out and help those in need. But since I want to avoid others discovering about Mew and me, I try to reduce those rescue missions to a minimum. Of course the ability to make ourselves invisible is a great help, but we still have to be careful, you see."

"I understand, please continue," Ash suggested, and Angie nodded to agree with that, as she was listening attentively.

"So when your Pikachu went down, I felt his fear," Mewtwo explained, "his fear for what would become of you, Angie and your little girl."

Mewtwo stretched out his arm invitingly towards Amy. Mew flew toward it's 'relative' and started flying circles around the larger Pokémon's head now, causing it to smile, and this somehow broke the ice. Amy let go of Angie's hand, and slowly walked towards Mewtwo. Then, out of the blue, she put her arms around it and hugged Mewtwo's leg.

"You are no mean Pokémon," Amy chimed, "you're just a little bigger than that other cute pussycat,"

"Thank you..." Mewtwo smiled, at this unexpected token of affection, "now would you like to play with the smaller 'pussycat' again?"

"Oh yes!" Amy cheered, as she tried to catch Mew's tail.

"Now, as I were saying, Pikachu's cry for help is what brought us here, and we teleported you out of there just in time."

"That's an amazing story," Angie commented, "but what about Brock, and Pikachu, who are still there with Hunter J?"

"And Pikachu is hurt...badly..." Ash added, as he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

"I already wondered why I suddenly had trouble feeling his emotions..." Mewtwo remarked, "we have no time to lose then!"

Meanwhile Pikachu had finally fainted in Brock's arms. He wanted to get back into the house to get some medicine, but Drapion blocked the way. Hunter J was in doubt about whether she would destroy the house completely, or just leave it with her apparent destruction of Ash and his family.

"I've always liked a big fireworks..." she thought out loud, "Drapion, start with the roof!"

The scorpion Pokémon began charging up, and released another Hyper Beam, but suddenly Mewtwo materialized out of thin air, between the house and Drapion. With a move of it's hand, the Hyper Beam changed direction, straight up into the sky.

"That's impossible!" Hunter J shouted, "unless... Giovanni was talking the truth..."

"You have been causing trouble far too long!" she heard Mewtwo's deafening voice sound in her head.

Suddenly Ash, Angie and Amy came walking around the side of the house, with Mew circling around the trio.

"Ash! You are all okay! That's great!" Brock cheered, as he was the first to notice this.

"Yes, thanks to Mew and Mewtwo!" Ash explained.

"I see, so that's why you all disappeared..." Brock remarked, "but Ash, Pikachu needs help fast!"

"Let me help," Mewtwo's voice sounded in Ash's head, as it looked at Mew with a knowing glance.

Mew flew towards Pikachu. It touched the electric Pokémon with it's paws, and started to glow. It seemed like Mew was transferring some kind of energy towards Pikachu.

"Ooohhh..." was all Ash and his friends could say, as they watched the spectacle.

Then Mew released Pikachu. Slowly Ash's little buddy started opening his eyes!

"Pika!" it suddenly sounded, as Pikachu got up, and then ran towards Ash, jumping in his arms.

"You are okay again!" Ash cheered, as he danced around holding Pikachu, "thanks again, Mew!"

"A Mew _**and**_ Mewtwo! This must be my lucky day!" Hunter J interrupted the happy moment. "When I catch those, I'm back in business again! That would make up nicely for not getting rid of you pests yet!" she added, pointing at Ash and his family.

Hunter J reached into her pockets and took out something that looked like a rather big watch. She quickly put it on. Then, suddenly Ash heard a familiar sound, like the device was powering up. He realized this wasn't a watch!

"Mewtwo, watch out, she has a device that can freeze a Pokémon in an instant!" Ash warned the psychic Pokémon.

"Now you're mine!" Hunter J shouted, as she fired her freeze ray.

But Mewtwo vanished before the ray could even get close, to appear behind Hunter J. again. The Pokémon Hunter kept trying to hit Mewtwo, but she was no match for it's reflexes and speed.

"Fine! Then I'll get Pikachu, and trade it for what I want," Hunter J grumbled, as she aimed at Pikachu.

"You just don't know when to stop, right?" Mewtwo's voice rang inside J's head.

Mewtwo made a crushing movement with it's left paw, and the freeze ray watch was crushed, before falling of J's wrist.

"Any more toys I can play with?" Mewtwo said telepathically to the Pokémon Hunter, who was getting beyond herself with anger.

"Drapion! Get him!" Hunter J commanded.

But before J's Pokémon could launch another attack, it was lifted up in the air, then hurled down to the ground. As she dust of the impact settled, it was clear that Drapion had fainted. Hunter J was next to get lifted into the air, as she was helplessly struggling to get free from Mewtwo's grip. Then sirens could be heard closing in on Ash's house. Mew and Mewtwo disappeared instantly and Hunter J dropped down on the ground.

"Hey, what is that?" Ash wondered.

"Remember, our existence must stay a secret..." Mewtwo's voice sounded in Ash's ears.

Several police cars stopped in front of Ash's house, Officer Jenny jumped of her motorcycle, and ran towards our friends.

"Is everything okay here?" Jenny inquired, "the neighbors reported several explosions near this place, so I decided to come here as fast as we could."

"We're fine now, but it was a close..."Ash started.

"Hey, I know that person!" Officer Jenny interrupted Ash, looking at the woman lying on the ground, "that's Pokémon Hunter J! We have been trying to catch her for years, after she escaped from prison. Don't move, you are under arrest!"

The police officer stepped towards J and put handcuffs on her as the Pokémon Hunter regained consciousness. Meanwhile other officers looked around the area for clues, but apart from the hole in the wall they found nothing unusual.

"Good job on catching her, guys!" Jenny praised Ash and friends.

"Gee, thanks..." Ash replied, a bit surprised by this compliment.

"But, listen! There was this legendary Pokémon Mew, and also a Mewtwo, that is a genetically enhanced version of Mew, even more powerful!" Hunter J. started ranting.

"I think the shrinks will have their work cut out for them," Officer Jenny commented, "take her away!"

"Good to see her behind bars again," Brock remarked, while Angie and Ash nodded.

"Yes, that is a very, very mean woman!" Amy added.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" officer Jenny asked our friends.

"Not that I can think of at the moment," Ash replied.

"Fine, then we'll get back to the station," Jenny stated, "and if you come up with anything, just give me a call."

"We will," Brock said, very enthusiastic, as he gazed at the police officer with longing eyes.

"I think it's time to go now," Jenny said as she quickly jumped on her motorcycle, not in the mood for Brock declaring his love for her, again.

Our friends waved goodbye, as Jenny disappeared in the distance with their unexpected catch. When they were no longer visible, Mew and Mewtwo appeared again.

"We must also go now, Ash," Mewtwo 'spoke'.

"Do you really have to leave?" Ash asked, already knowing the answer deep in his heart.

"I think we will meet again, under better circumstances, when we don't have to hide ourselves from the world anymore..." Mewtwo answered.

"We are looking forward to that, right guys!" Ash stated.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Then Mew and Mewtwo slowly became invisible again, with our friends waving them goodbye.

"Bye pussycats! Amy yelled, as she waved frantically.

"Well, I know what I have to do first thing tomorrow," Ash sighed.

"And that is?" Angie inquired.

"Fixing that hole in the wall of the storage room of course,"

"I'll help you," Brock offered.

"Can I help too, daddy? Amy asked, yawning, as sleep was getting the best of the little girl.

"We'll all help," Angie proposed, "but first we should try get some sleep."

"I couldn't agree more," Ash said, as he also started yawning.

So everyone went inside the house again, and then quickly to their rooms. Before he went to sleep, Ash thought about what had happened tonight, and he realized that with such a loving family, and close friends like Brock, his life couldn't be any happier...

The 10th chapter of my story in which Ash and Angie are married. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	11. Chapter 11

Our Life Together - Chapter 11: A New Challenge!

Chapter 11 of my fanfic about Ash and Angie living together. Inspired by the great "Morpheus Family" fanart drawing, by Endless-Summer181 on deviantART (check this link so see this fine work of art: .com/art/Morpheus-Family-130808046 ). The main title of this story is a tribute to the great MorpheusShipping fanfic called "Our Time Together" by MisterP in which Angie recounts her time with Ash, "the boy with the Pikachu". As can be expected, my story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie being together) so if you really don't like that idea, perhaps you should stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

"How are the repairs coming along Ash?" Angie asked, as she watched him working hard to fix the hole in the wall of the storage room, that reminded of the dangerous adventures of the night before.

"Just fine! Brock is helping me like he promised, and my Pokémon are a great help as well," Ash answered.

Ash was glad he didn't have to do this all alone. They had already lost some sleep that night, and sleep and food were still one of the things he valued most in life. So it was really nice his good friend Brock had offered to help with the repairs, although he did get distracted once in while when a pretty girl came along the road past Ash's home. Pikachu was holding the box of nails Ash needed to repair the wooden side of the storage room, that had been shattered when the three Team Rocket members were smashed through it. Sceptile was also helping, cutting the planks to the right size with it's Leaf Blade attack. Corphish walked by, and when it saw Ash and the others working, it immediately rushed towards Ash, making all kinds of gestures with it's claws.

"So, Corphish. You want to help as well?" Ash asked.

"Phish-phish!" was the enthusiastic answer.

"Let's see if I can find a task for you..." Ash wondered, "hey, I think I've got it!"

"Cor?" the water Pokémon answered, curious.

"See these nails Pikachu is holding? I'll stick them in the planks where they should come, and then you can drive them in with your Crab Hammer until they are flush with the surface of the wood, okay?" Ash explained.

"Phish, phish-cor!" the crab Pokémon nodded.

In his enthusiasm, Corphish hit the first nails so hard they came out at the other side of the wooden plank, breaking it in two. So Ash told it to tone down on the strength of the blows, and soon Corphish was driving those nails home like a seasoned carpenter.

"Nice job, Corphish!" Ash praised his water type Pokémon.

Soon the hole in the wall was fully covered with new planks.

"That's looking nice, Ash!" Angie said, as she came back from the hatchery, from checking how the Pokémon eggs were doing. "Just a little touch of paint, and it is as good as new!"

"Mummy, there is someone at the phone! It's for daddy!" young Amy shouted as she came running out of the house.

"You go inside," Angie said to Ash, "I'll keep an eye on your 'workers'."

Ash quickly followed his daughter inside, and picked up the phone. It was professor Rowan!

"Hello Ash, I hope I'm not disturbing you, but do you have a moment?" the kind professor asked.

"Sure, it's always an honor to talk to you, sir," Ash answered, a bit surprised by this unexpected call.

"I'll get straight to the matter then, my recent research revealed that something very strange might be going on in Sinnoh," Rowan started to explain, "and I want to ask you to check this out for me."

"Professor... of course we will help if we can," Ash answered, "but might I ask why you thought of us?"

"How could I forget two of my students who slept during class several times?" professor Rowan remarked, smiling.

"Oh... that... erm, well." Ash stuttered.

"I also remember those same students had a way with Pokémon, that may certainly come in handy on this assignment I have for you," the professor continued, "and you don't have to worry about grades this time."

Ash did feel a little embarrassed the professor mentioned his and Angie's behavior in class during summer camp, quite some years ago now. They couldn't help it. It's just that Ash never felt so much attracted to theory, he'd rather practice something right away. So he was always excited when they got an assignment that they had to go out for, observing Pokémon in the wild. He had to admit that it kinda felt the same way, now that Professor Rowan was asking for his assistance. "But the professor also sounded serious," Ash thought, "so it may turn out not to be a simple field trip."

"Ash? Are you still there?" the professor's voice woke Ash from his thoughts, "don't tell me you are sleeping again?"

"Sorry, professor, I was just thinking about making preparations, you can count on us!" Ash replied.

"Okay, I'm glad to hear that," professor Rowan spoke, "now let me fill you in on what I have learned so far."

"I'm all ear, professor," Ash assured the renowned Pokémon researcher.

"Very well then. I've been getting reports of Pokémon suddenly refusing to obey their trainers. The effect seems to be temporarily, and it doesn't matter if the trainer and their Pokémon have been together for just a short time, or have been a team for years. So be warned, even your own Pokémon may be affected by it!"

"Understood, professor!" Ash answered, wondering about what could have caused this strange phenomenon.

"It seems to concentrate in the area around Lake Valor, so I would like you to go there first," the professor suggested.

"All right, Angie and me will start packing right away. We'll report in when we get there," Ash proposed.

"Excellent. I hope it is nothing, but I have a strange feeling about these events. You two take care of yourselves," the professor urged Ash.

"We will," Ash assured his former teacher, "we'll be in touch."

"Thanks, and have a good journey there!" the professor said, before putting down the phone.

Ash did the same, then looked around for a moment, thinking about what they would need for the trip ahead.

"Daddy, who was that?" Amy asked, breaking in on Ash's thoughts.

"That was professor Rowan, little princess," Ash explained, "That's a man who knows a lot about Pokémon. I once went to his Pokémon school for a while. In fact that is where I first met your mom."

"Oh... and what did he want?" Amy continued, even more curious now.

Angie came walking in and saw Ash's face looking a little worried.

"What is it dear? Bad news?" Angie inquired, as she put her hand on Ash shoulder

"Not necessarily," Ash replied, "it was professor Rowan. He wants us to visit Lake Valor and check out something for him."

"Oh?" Angie replied, just a surprised as Ash first was about the professor asking this.

"Can I come too? Please?" Amy begged.

"Not this time, honey," Ash answered, "it might get dangerous there, too dangerous for little girls."

Amy looked very disappointed, but Ash kept a straight face, so it was clear he wouldn't give in to Amy's begging face this time. So she turned towards her mother, hoping she might be sensitive for the sad face the little girl had put on.

"Oh no, that look won't work on me either, young lady!" Angie said at a firm tone, "you heard your father..."

"Ah... but mom..." Amy made a last attempt to persuade her mother.

"Why don't you ask uncle Brock if he wants to go for a walk with you and Eevee?" Ash suggested, trying to release some of the rising tension between Angie and their daughter, who didn't seem to take 'no' for an answer.

Angie understood what Ash was trying to do, and quickly jumped on the bandwagon.

"Yeah, I bet uncle Brock knows what berries Eevee likes best, and you can go look for those, when daddy and I are gone," Angie suggested.

"Oh, that would be cool!" the little girl chimed, all cheered up, before running outside.

Angie wiped her forehead, then gave Ash a quick peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Ash wondered.

"For keeping the peace," Angie explained, "sometimes she just keeps on trying us out, and it takes some effort not to become mad at her, which of course won't solve anything."

"Sounds familiar to me..." Ash said, with a teasing smile on his face.

"Are you thinking of anyone in particular, mister?" Angie said, as her eyes narrowed a little.

"If the shoe fits..." Ash replied, as he winked.

For a moment it looked liked Angie would take the bait and let Ash have it, but then she started smiling. Ash smiled back at her, and before they knew it, they were both laughing out loud, as they realized they could both sometimes easily get all worked up over something.

"Come on, we'd better start packing," Angie suggested, after she managed to control her laughter again.

"That's right, the professor did sound a little worried when he called," Ash added.

They both got some useful things, like food to last them several days, some Pokémon medicine and more, and filled two small backpacks with those items. Like always, Ash and Angie preferred to travel light, so they finished packing in no time at all.

"You've got everything?" Ash asked Angie.

"Yes, except for my Pokémon," his wife replied, "and how about you?"

"I think so... oh wait, my cap!" Ash said.

Ash had gotten too big for his trusty old Pokémon cap, but at times he wanted to have something on his head again, so a while ago, Angie had decided to surprise him with an all new, bigger cap. It had since then become really special to Ash, mostly because it was a gift from the love of his life.

"All set now!" Ash said as he put on his cap with a big smile, and Pikachu jumped on his shoulder to make the picture fully complete.

"I guess boys will be boys..." Angie sighed, but deep inside she really liked this somewhat childish side of his personality.

The two went outside, to pick the Pokémon they might need for the journey. Ash assembled a team of six, as did Angie. To make sure they would get to lake Valor as soon as possible, Ash would travel on the back of his Staraptor, while his wife chose her Flygon.

"I'll miss you so, mommy and daddy..." Amy sulked, as she embraced her father's leg first, and then her mother's.

"Oh, we'll miss you too, honey," Angie said, as she quickly wiped a little tear of her face.

"We'll be back before you know it," Ash assured his little girl, "now, will you listen really well to uncle Brock while we are away?"

"I will, daddy!" Amy answered, with her most angel-like face.

"That's my girl!" Ash said, as he gave Amy a peck on the forehead.

Ash hopped onto Staraptor's back, and with a mighty cry, the large bird Pokémon took off. Angie climbed on her Flygon and quickly she was hovering besides Ash.

"See you soon!" Ash and Angie shouted at Brock, Amy and the Pokémon who stayed behind.

"Take good care of yourselves!" Brock yelled, as he and Amy were waving goodbye.

Slowly Angie and Ash disappeared in the distance, unaware of what they would find at their destination.

(to be continued...)

The 11th chapter of my story in which Ash and Angie are married. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	12. Chapter 12

Our Life Together - Chapter 12: Unexpected Adversaries!

Chapter 12 of my fanfic about Ash and Angie living together. Inspired by the great "Morpheus Family" fanart drawing, by Endless-Summer181 on deviantART (check this link so see this fine work of art: .com/art/Morpheus-Family-130808046 ). The main title of this story is a tribute to the great MorpheusShipping fanfic called "Our Time Together" by MisterP in which Angie recounts her time with Ash, "the boy with the Pikachu". As can be expected, my story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie being together) so if you really don't like that idea, perhaps you should stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

The mailman looked up at two small dots that had caught his eye. At first they appeared to be just small specks in the clear blue sky, then more of a shape could be seen, although they were still impossible to identify. As the shapes were getting closer, with a little effort two silhouettes could be distinguished. Two Pokémon, with people riding on their backs, the mailman concluded. They seemed to be heading for the lake.

"We are getting closer," Angie said, sitting on her Flygon's back, to Ash who was flying close next to her, riding on his brave Staraptor.

"Yes, I believe I can almost see the reflections of the sun on the water in the distance already," Ash replied, as he straightened his cap.

Whenever he went on a trip, Ash still wore a cap, even though it was a different one from his trusty cap he had worn for so many years, but had gotten too small for him now. Ash ordered Staraptor to fly lower, and Angie followed closely behind. He suddenly noticed a grassy field close to the lake, which seemed a perfect landing spot. Ash pointed down at the location, and Angie nodded to acknowledge his suggestion. The spot our friends had chosen for touching down was a little dry, so some dust was blown up as Staraptor and Flygon landed.

"Well, here we are!" Ash said, as he jumped of Staraptor's back, and started looking around.

Angie also jumped on the ground, and began exploring the area as well. At first glance the lake seemed just like back then, when they went there for a little holiday, a few years earlier. Some trees had gotten bigger naturally, the shoreline had perhaps changed a little here and there, but the total picture seemed very close to what they both remembered. It looked so nice that Angie for a moment even considered quickly changing into her bikini, to take a refreshing dive.

When packing, she had also put it into her backpack, in case this mission would turn into a field trip after all. "But first we have some research for the professor to do," she cut short her own thoughts." The lake might still appear like not a single thing had been altered, and yet in one way it still felt very different from what it used to be. "There is something that is not quite right..." Ash pondered.

"I... I feel it too, Ash..." Angie whispered, before he had even been able to speak out his disturbing thoughts.

Still they couldn't put their finger on what was different. Ash called Staraptor back into it's Poké Ball, and Angie did the same with her Flygon. Ash took out his binoculars, which he had brought along in his backpack. While Ash was hoping to find out something this way, Angie released her Shinx, thinking it might help them on their search. Pikachu was also looking around, sometimes standing up straight and holding one paw above it's eyes, like an explorer who was staring in the distance.

"Do you see anything Ash?" Angie wondered.

"No, it seems just like always, and yet..." Ash said, still pondering.

"Piii-kaaa!" Ash's yellow little friend suddenly screamed.

"What is it, buddy? Did you find something?" Ash asked, while quickly turning around.

Pikachu didn't answer, but looked menacingly at it's trainer. Some sparks were also forming on it's cheeks, as if it was charging up for an attack.

"Pikachu? Are you alright?" Ash informed, as he was starting to get worried.

Angie had also turned around, and saw what was happening. She had a bad feeling about this situation...

"Ash, I don't think Pikachu has found something..." Angie warned her husband.

"Huh?" Ash answered, for the moment clueless about what his wife was hinting at.

"Piiii-kaaa-chuuuu!" the little electric Pokémon suddenly shouted, before sending a powerful bolt of electricity towards it's trainer.

"Look out!" Angie yelled, as she pushed Ash aside, so the electric attack barely missed him by an inch.

Angie wasn't quite so lucky though, as she was partially hit by the side of the beam of electricity, while trying to save Ash from harm. Ash could see a grimace of pain on her face, as the electric power that hit her, was slowly draining away to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked, very worried about his wife's fate.

"I'm... fine," Angie answered, as her face returned to normal. "Just like with you and Pikachu, my Shinx has hit me quite a few times while practicing it's attacks, so I can take a certain charge without passing out."

"Talking about Shinx, where did it go?" Ash wondered.

He didn't have to wonder very long though, they both suddenly heard an angry growl behind them. The little blue and black colored Pokémon was showing it's fangs, and looked ready to attack. Shinx took a few steps in Angie's direction and then launched a Spark attack at her. Ash didn't hesitate for one moment, and jumped in front of his wife, taking the blow for her.

"Oh... Ash..." Angie said, at a worried tone of voice.

"No sweat... dear," he stuttered, as the paralyzing effect of the attack slowly wore off, "remember... I... am also... used to getting... hit."

Pikachu and Shinx were now standing next to each other, like a two man army, ready to charge again.

"What has gotten into them?" Ash wondered out loud, "Pikachu, don't you recognize me anymore, buddy?

"Shinx, come on!" Angie shouted, "snap out of it!"

But the two Pokémon didn't seem at all inclined to listen to their respective trainers. Ash and Angie took a few steps back as Shinx and Pikachu were closing in on them, still glaring menacingly at our friends...

"Well, now at least it's clear professor Rowan didn't send us here on a wild goose chase," Angie said to Ash, who nodded in agreement, as they held each other tight, waiting for things to come...

(to be continued...)

The 12th chapter of my story in which Ash and Angie are married. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	13. Chapter 13

Our Life Together - Chapter 13: Looking for Clues

Chapter 13 of my fanfic about Ash and Angie living together. Inspired by the great "Morpheus Family" fanart drawing, by Endless-Summer181 on deviantART (check the link on my profile page to see it) The main title of this story is a tribute to the great MorpheusShipping fanfic called "Our Time Together" by MisterP in which Angie recounts her time with Ash, "the boy with the Pikachu". As can be expected, my story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie being together) so if you really don't like that idea, perhaps you should stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

Shinx and Pikachu looked like they could strike any moment now. Ash had for a moment considered calling out other Pokémon, but since Professor Rowan had told him all types of Pokémon were affected by whatever caused this strange behavior, he decided not to do that. Taking on two very powerful Electric types was already enough of a challenge, no need to add some more disobedient Pokémon to the two Pokémon army they had to deal with now. Ash also knew he could never outrun Pikachu, since it was so fast, he wouldn't stand a chance. And jumping in the water behind them also didn't seem like a very wise move, since water conducts electricity very well. Ash felt Angie's grip on him tightening, he could feel her fear, and also held her closer, while still frantically trying to find a way out of this situation.

"Pikachu! Don't you see it's me!?" Ash yelled, as a final resort to get through.

"Piiii-kaaaa!" was all the little Pokémon answered, and on such an angry tone it was clear Ash's words didn't have a single effect.

"Shinx, come back!" Angie shouted, as she held Shinx's Poké Ball, she had taken from her belt, up in the air.

The familiar reddish beam shot straight from the Poké Ball at Shinx, but before it made contact, the electric Pokémon deflected it with another Spark, charging the beam with electricity, that ran back along it to it's origin, the Poké Ball Angie was holding in her hand. The ball sizzled with the charge it had received, and Angie immediately dropped it on the ground.

"Well, it was worth the try..." she remarked, trying to look calm on the outside, although Ash could clearly recognize a tremble of fear in her voice.

Then, all of a sudden, something changed. Pikachu's face didn't look that angry anymore, as did Shinx's. Both Pokémon looked around, apparently a little dazed.

"Pika?" the little electric Pokémon finally said, looking confused why it's trainer and Angie appeared so scared.

"Hey! You're back!" Ash shouted, as his eyes brightened.

"And Shinx looks like it's usual self also!" Angie cheered.

For a moment Ash and Angie looked at each other, relieved that the danger had gone away. Perhaps it was the fact that they realized it could very well have ended much less pleasantly for them, but they kept staring into each other's eyes. Their eyes seemed like they were lost into each other, and suddenly their lips met, in a passionate kiss. Pikachu was now even more amazed by the situation, after first seeing Ash and Angie looking all terrified, and now suddenly this romantic moment. The mouse Pokémon tilted it's head a little, then looked at Shinx, who seemed just as clueless about what had happened.

"Hey, Ashy boy!" a for Ash very familiar voice suddenly said, from behind the kissing couple. "I came here to see what is going on in the area around Lake Valor, but I never expected to find a couple of love birds."

Ash and Angie both pulled back, blushing heavily, as they felt a little caught. For a moment they just stood there, staring at the unexpected visitor, who was laughing.

"You're just jealous, Gary!" Ash teased his old rival.

Gary stopped laughing, but managed to maintain his smile. He had been dating Dawn until recently, and they seemed pretty serious about their relationship, but then Dawn had decided she needed more time to practice for her contests, and she suggested to give each other a little more space for the time being. Gary didn't like the idea, but since he cared for Dawn a lot, he reluctantly agreed. It was a good thing he had his research to distract him, and as for his feelings, he had already written a few poems for Dawn, to show her if she decided the break had been long enough.

"By the way, what are you doing here?" Ash asked. "Don't tell me you have something to do with those Pokémon suddenly standing up against their trainers, like Shinx and Pikachu just did against Angie and me."

"Sorry, but I have no clue about what is causing this," Gary answered, as his face turned more serious now. "I was in Sinnoh to check up on the Shieldon we once rescued from that Pokémon Hunter, and when I reported in to Professor Rowan, he told me of this strange phenomenon. So I volunteered to go here as well. Pikachu attacked you, you say?"

"And Shinx too," Angie explained, "it wouldn't even get back into the Poké Ball."

"Interesting..." Gary said, while pondering.

"So, our brilliant scientist already has an explanation for all this?" Ash informed, as he held his arms crossed before his chest.

"Maybe we can find out more if we go the island in the middle of the lake," Gary suggested.

"And how do you think we can get there, mister I-know-it-all?" Ash asked.

"We could use our Pokémon," Angie suggested, "but if the same thing happens to them what we just saw with Shinx and Pikachu, we are in big trouble."

"Precisely! Thanks for pointing that out, dear," Ash stated, a little triumphant.

"I already thought of that, and brought this inflatable raft," Gary said, with a smirk on his face, "surely you didn't think of that, or did you, Ashy Boy?"

"Stop calling me that!" Ash shouted, as he glared at Gary.

Angie had to suppress a giggle, when she saw Ash so wound up over the nickname Gary had once invented for him. Ash looked at her like he expected some support, but all Angie could do was try even harder not to laugh out loud at his pouting face.

"Can you give me a hand with this?" Gary interrupted the awkward moment, as he took the large inflatable raft out of his backpack.

"Sure!" Angie replied.

Ash swallowed his pride and took another corner of the raft, spreading it out evenly over the ground. Gary took a little canister and connected it to the air vent of the raft. He activated the canister and the raft was inflated in mere seconds.

"Convenient, hey?" Gary said, as he presented the vessel, like he had invented it himself.

"I just hope there are no Corsola in the lake," Ash said with a flat voice, "or their spiky horns will turn your boat into the Titanic in seconds..."

"So you are suggesting I don't know what Pokémon live here?" Gary said, as he raised his voice.

"Okay, guys. That's enough! You act like a couple of boys at the school yard!" Angie shouted, as she stepped between the two old rivals. "Remember, we have a job to do here!"

"She's right, Ash," Gary admitted, "guess we'll have to save our bickering for later, right?"

"Fine with me," Ash agreed.

Together they lifted the raft, and carried it to the water, then gently putting it down. Gary held the raft to the shore, so Angie and Ash could get in. Then he also stepped inside, and took the oars, setting course for the island. It was located roughly in the middle of the lake, and was more like a big rock, protruding a little above the water surface. Only a small portion in the middle was much higher, on one side revealing a small cave entrance. After they had finally reached the island, everyone got out and dragged the boat out of the water, since there was no place they could tie it down to.

"I wonder who or what created this place..." Angie remarked.

"I've studied Sinnoh legends about the Pokémon of the lake," Gary explained, "and although I've read some interesting things about those legendary Pokémon, I'm afraid not much is known about the three caves in Sinnoh's lakes."

"I sure looks dark inside," Ash said, "it's a good thing I put a flashlight in my backpack."

"If you get scared, you can always hold my hand," Angie said, smiling.

"Very funny..." Ash replied, "don't you also start mocking me..."

"Okay, this better?" Angie replied, as she gave Ash a quick peck on the cheek.

"It's a start..." Ash said, as he started to smile again.

Ash lit his flashlight, and Gary did the same with the one he had brought. The three entered the dark cave, while looking around. Since the cave itself was under the water level, there was a sort of stairs, carved in the rocky soil, leading down to the central area. Their steps echoed against the stone walls, making it appear like others were following our friends.  
They stopped a couple of times, to make sure it was just the echo they were hearing, and not real intruders. But the silence that fell every time they did this, made it clear they were alone. The place certainly did have a somewhat deserted feel about it.

Finally, they reached the bottom of the stairs. Gary used his flashlight to look around the cave, and what they say, sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"What happened here!?" Angie shouted in awe.

"Holy Miltank!" Ash added, "this doesn't look good!"

Gary said nothing, but the expression on his face revealed he was just as shocked as Ash and Angie. The walls of the cave had been scorched with several black streaks, like a battle had taken place here. The wall painting, that had been applied in ancient times, telling the story of the legendary Pokémon that lived in this lake, hadn't remained unscathed either. A slate of rock, that held part of the painting, had fallen down on the floor, although it still seemed in one piece.

"It seems like a fierce battle was fought here," Angie remarked.

"I'm afraid you're right," Gary finally spoke, at a flat tone, still revealing his deception about finding this place so heavily damaged.

"Hey! What's this?" Ash suddenly shouted, as he went down on his knees, picking up something from the ground.

"What is it? Did you find something?" Gary informed.

Gary and Angie walked towards Ash, who was holding up his hand, with the thing he had just picked up. Inside his hand were some shattered, reddish glowing pieces, like red glass, but much brighter.

"What do you make of this, Gary?" Angie asked.

"I've never seen anything like this..." Gary said, as he studied the pieces in Ash's hand, "it does look like some kind of gem, but it almost seems like it is alive..."

Ash also looked at the strange pieces, and thought hard. Suddenly he had a faint vision, like a flash when someone or something contacted him using the power of Aura!

"Ash, what is it?" Angie asked, as she noticed how absent minded he appeared.

"Ah, he has always been somewhat of a daydreamer," Gary remarked, as he fun poked at Ash.

"I know what this is!" Ash stated, ignoring Gary's words, "it is from Azelf!"

"Huh?" Angie said, surprised.

"Don't you see it!?" Ash started explaining, "on it's tail Azelf has those gem-like stones, the same ones that Cyrus person once used to try control Dialga and Palkia!"

"Hey, good thinking, Ashy boy!" Gary remarked, "I should have seen that much sooner. Someone was probably after Azelf, perhaps for the same reason as that Cyrus, and came here to kidnap it."

"So that is what we felt was missing from the lake!" Ash said, as Angie nodded in agreement.

"We have to go find Azelf!" Gary said, "I have a feeling that whoever took that Pokémon, won't care much about it's well being..."

"Well, what are we waiting for!" Ash shouted, "let's get out of here and start looking!"

However, before our friends could turn around, they heard some loud rumble behind them. The walls of the cave were suddenly shaking vigorously, like there was an earthquake.

"Quickly, towards the stairs!" Gary shouted.

But it was too late already, an avalanche of rocks came rolling down the stairs!

"Get down!" Ash shouted, as he pushed Angie to the ground, covering her with his own body. Gary also dove down to the ground, shielding his head with his arms. A few seconds later, the noise stopped, and the dust started to settle. There were some smaller rocks scattered all around the floor, and the tunnel with the stairs was completely blocked!

"That was close..." Gary said, as he slowly got up.

"Are you okay, Ange?" Ash asked, coughing because of the dust.

"I think so, thanks to you," Angie replied. "Oh, but Ash, you're hurt!" she said as she saw the cut on Ash's forehead.

"It's nothing but a scratch," Ash wiped away his wife's concern, "right now we've got bigger problems, like how we are going to get out of here..."

(to be continued...)

The 13th chapter of my story in which Ash and Angie are married. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	14. Chapter 14

Our Life Together - Chapter 14: Out of Reach

Chapter 14 of my fanfic about Ash and Angie living together. Inspired by the great "Morpheus Family" fanart drawing, by Endless-Summer181 on deviantART (check the link on my profile page to see it) The main title of this story is a tribute to the great MorpheusShipping fanfic called "Our Time Together" by MisterP in which Angie recounts her time with Ash, "the boy with the Pikachu". As can be expected, my story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie being together) so if you really don't like that idea, perhaps you should stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

"Uncle Brock?" Amy asked her temporary babysitter, who wasn't actually her uncle.

"Yes, what is it?" the Pokémon breeder replied.

"Can we call mummy and daddy?" the little girl explained what she was hinting at.

"Well, they probably will have arrived at Lake Valor by now," Brock reasoned, "so yes, we could."

"Oh goodie!" the little girl cheered, "shall I get the telephone for you, uncle Brock?"

Brock was going to say that this was alright, but before he could speak, Amy had already ran into the house. A few moments later, she came running back, panting, and holding the telephone up high like it was some precious trophy.

"Here... it is..." the little girl said, as she was trying to catch her breath.

Brock took the portable headset, and dialed the number of Ash's communicator.

"The communication device you are trying to contact is currently unavailable, please try again later," a computer voice reported through the speaker.

"Awwww," Amy pouted, very disappointed at this setback.

"Don't worry, that happens all the time," Brock reassured the little girl, "you wait and see, I'll just hit redial and..."

But the same flat voice repeated the words that there was no connection possible. Brock tried one more time, and another, but with identical results. He frowned a little, trying to think of a reasonable explanation for this. "Perhaps the battery of Ash's communicator went dead", Brock thought, but still he wasn't at ease with it. Suddenly he thought of something, and dialed again, this time a different number.

"Hello, Professor Rowan speaking, how may I help you?" a heavy but at the same time friendly sounding voice answered on the other side.

"Good day, Professor, this is Brock," the breeder started.

"Brock...Brock...I know that name sounds familiar..." the Professor pondered, "oh yes, now I remember! You're that talented Pokémon Breeder I have been getting some good reports about lately."

"Well, thank you for the compliment, sir," Brock replied, a little overwhelmed by this sudden unexpected praise.

"What is it, son?" the Professor asked, "perhaps you want to visit me and check my archives to learn more about Pokémon breeding or so?"

"Well, I would love to, but that is not the reason why I called you," Brock answered, with a thrill in his voice, revealing his excitement about the invitation of going through the professor's data on Pokémon, "You see, I am also a friend of Ash, but we haven't been able to contact him, and I was wondering if you spoke to him after you asked him to go on that mission to Lake Valor."

"To tell you the truth, I haven't heard from Ash either," Rowan explained, "but I did talk to Gary Oak recently, and he also offered to go to Lake Valor. Hold on..." the professor suggested. "Patrick!" he called, as he turned around towards one of his aides who was working in the laboratory.

A young man in a long white coat, looked up from his computer, and faced his teacher, looking through his pair of glasses..

"Yes, professor?" Patrick inquired.

"Can you get me Gary Oak on the other line?" the professor asked.

"I'm on it," the young researcher acknowledged, "dialing the number now..."

"It won't be long now," professor Rowan said to Brock.

Amy was looking up with eyes filled with hope, still expecting to hear her mother's and father's voice any second now. Her Eevee was running circles around her legs, probably feeling the young girl's excitement and anticipation.

"Sir, I keep getting the message that his communicator is unreachable!" Patrick stated.

"That's odd, the reception in that area is usually very good," professor Rowan pondered, "in fact, the only place that has some blind spots in the communications network are close to Mount Coronet, and that is quite a long way from their current position..."

"Professor, you... you don't think anything has happened to them?" Brock said, a little softer than before, since he was trying to hide his concern from Amy.

But there was nothing wrong with Amy's hearing, and so her little face started to grow a little pale as she overheard Brock talking. Eevee's ears also dropped a little, as if it could feel Amy's upcoming sadness. Brock noticed this, and felt he should do something right now.

"Professor, you keep trying to get to Gary, while I have to deal with a little situation here, okay?" Brock said, trying to end the phone call as soon and as politely as possible.

"I understand," the professor answered, "if there is any news, I will let you know as soon as possible."

"Thanks, we'd appreciate that," Brock replied, "we'll be in touch!"

"Goodbye son!" the professor closed the conversation.

Brock turned towards Amy, and went down on his knees, grabbing the little girl's shoulders in a comforting way.

"Hey, don't you worry now..." he started at his most fatherly tone.

Being the eldest of a large family, and having to face many a family crisis during the time his parents were away, Brock had quite some experience in dealing with little children who were sad, and this experience sure came in handy now.

"Perhaps your daddy just dropped his phone into the water, and he has it hanging to dry now," Brock said, as he tried to put on his most friendly smile. "And then we would be getting all worried here, while your daddy was just being a little clumsy. That would be silly, now wouldn't it?"

Amy nodded, although at first she still didn't look too convinced. Then she thought about what "uncle" Brock had just said, and pictured her daddy dropping his phone into the water by accident.

"Wait, is that a little smile I see there?" Brock said.

"You really think daddy was so silly to drop his phone into the water?" the little girl giggled.

"Well, perhaps..." Brock answered, trying to sound as convinced as possible, "so, who wants to help me bake some delicious cookies?"

"Me! Me!" Amy shouted, as she danced around Brock, all cheered up again.

"Okay, come with me then," Brock invited her, as the two raced each other to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, some distance from here, Ash, Angie and Gary looked at the pile of rubble that was blocking their way out of Azelf's cave. It looked impossible to move it out of the way, without causing another avalanche of rocks.

"Maybe we can call for help?" Angie suggested.

"If we had reception inside this cave, we could," Gary answered, as he walked around the cave while looking at the display of his Poketch. "but I can't get a signal anywhere. I think the rocks must contain some amount of metal, that is blocking the connection. That would also explain why it was never possible to scan what lives inside the cave, it's like a natural shield, protecting it's inhabitant."

"And now this shield is preventing us from getting rescued," Ash remarked, as he clenched his right fist, "real nice!"

Angie sat down in a corner. She was thinking about home, about her little girl. "Will we ever see her smiling face again?" she thought, as a small tear was forming in the corner of her eye.

"And whose idea was it to go here in the first place?" Ash said with a raised voice, as he looked at Gary, "if we never get out of here I will..."

But Ash didn't finish his sentence, since he heard sobbing behind him. He turned around, and saw Angie crying, still sitting on the ground. Ash quickly walked over to her, and sat down on his knees, beside his wife.

"Honey, don't be sad," he tried to comfort her, as he ran his fingers through Angie's hair, "I am sure we will think of something, right Gary?"

His former rival's at first wanted to say "well, maybe _**I**_ will come up with an idea, since you probably won't" but seeing how sad Angie was, he changed his mind, and simply nodded. The young researcher looked around, to see if there was indeed a means of escape. "They hadn't been away long enough for a search to be organized yet..." Gary thought, so if they decided to wait for that, they would probably run out of air long before a rescue party could get to them. Using their Pokémon to blast a way out of the cave also seemed pretty much out of the question. First there was the risk of the Pokémon rebelling against them, just like Pikachu did to Ash and Angie earlier. Besides, there was always a chance the whole cave would collapse. Gary ran out of options as his thoughts raced along other possibilities, and after he seemed to have considered every single one of them, and found to be unfit for this situation, he started looking at the cave's floor, hoping to find a way to bring this bad news to Ash and Angie.

Suddenly, everyone felt a strange presence! Ash jumped up instantly.

"Ash, what is it?" a startled Angie asked.

"I don't know..." Ash stuttered, "but it feels as if something else is here..."

Angie nodded, since she had also felt something, while Ash looked around, and then stared at Gary for a moment.

"This time you are right, Ash..." Gary admitted, "I also feel something."

Then, everyone looked at the middle of the cave. A bright light appeared, and our friends had to cover their eyes, not to be blinded by it!

"What... what is that...?" Ash wondered out loud...

(to be continued...)

The 14th chapter of my story in which Ash and Angie are married. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	15. Chapter 15

Our Life Together - Chapter 15: Between Hope and Despair...

Chapter 15 of my fanfic about Ash and Angie living together. Inspired by the great "Morpheus Family" fanart drawing, by Endless-Summer181 on deviantART (check the link on my profile page to see it) The main title of this story is a tribute to the great MorpheusShipping fanfic called "Our Time Together" by MisterP in which Angie recounts her time with Ash, "the boy with the Pikachu". As can be expected, my story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie being together) so if you really don't like that idea, perhaps you should stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

"Now you have to put some flour on the table, so the dough won't stick to it," Brock suggested to the little girl that was helping him making cookies.

"Like this?" Amy asked, as she turned over the complete bag of flour on the table's surface.

A cloud of flour filled the kitchen, and no one could see a thing anymore. Brock carefully tried to make his way to the window, but soon found this was no easy task, as he suddenly bumped into the edge of the kitchen table.

"Aauuwtsshhh!" Brock shouted, as he rubbed the painful spot on his right knee.

Moving around even more careful now, Brock managed to reach the window without any further accidents, and opened it wide. The fresh breeze that had come up during the afternoon, sucked the flour filled air out quickly, and visibility returned to normal again.

"So, that's much better," Brock said relieved, as he wiped the flour of his face. "Amy, sometimes you are just like your father," he sighed.

"Huh?" the little girl said, with question marks almost visible in her eyes.

"Well, your daddy told me once about a time when he and your mom weren't married yet, and they had to bake cookies together," Brock started explaining, "and within moments there was also flour everywhere, except in the cookies," he added, laughing.

Amy giggled at what Brock told her about her father. Suddenly she saw something that scared her, and Amy took a few steps back.

"Uncle Brock?" the little girl asked, with a tremble of fear in her voice.

"What is it, Amy?" Brock answered.

"That...that dough...is moving..." Amy shouted, as she hid behind the Pokémon breeder.

"Hmmmm..." Brock said, as he looked at the oddly shaped lump of moving dough.

Brock studied it even more, and walked around the dough, while Amy kept standing in the corner of the kitchen, still afraid. Suddenly Brock walked towards the kitchen sink, took a towel and made it wet. Then he walked over to the pile of dough, and swiped over it with the towel. Beneath the layer of flour, a golden brown fur became visible.

"Look, Amy, what you thought to be living dough, was in fact your Eevee, which was covered with flour, after you poured out that bag of flour," Brock laughed.

"Aww, poor Eevee," Amy said, as she ran from the corner in which she had been hiding, and petted her little friend.

"Could you please do that outside," Brock coughed, as he inhaled the flour dust that Amy was sending flying, by petting Eevee. "In fact, I think you both need a good shower, and I know just how to get you that."

"Oh?" Amy asked, as she and Eevee stepped outside, leaving a trail of flour in the living room and the hall on their way.

Brock sighed as he watched this, but then followed her outside. He took one of his Poké Balls and tossed it up in the air.

"Come out Swampert!" the breeder shouted.

"Wow, that's a big Pokémon!" Amy said in awe, "what can it do?"

"Well, it can help you get clean for instance," Brock said, smiling. "Swampert, do Water Gun, but not too strong!"

"Perrrrt!" the water Pokémon acknowledged.

"Iiiiiii!" Amy shrieked, as the jet of fresh water started to wash the flour of her.

At first the little girl didn't enjoy this outside shower one bit, but it was a warm day, and Brock's Swampert began making a little game of it's cleaning job. Sometimes it would spurt just straight up in the air, so the water fell down like rain, or then aim directly for Amy and her Eevee, like they were playing cowboys and robbers. So soon little Amy was laughing out loud, having fun while getting clean. Brock smiled, and then turned around, knowing he still had to face a living room that had footprints of flour all over, and a kitchen that looked like a total mess. "It's just like home..." he said softly, before shrugging his shoulders and then starting to smile. Since he had never backed away from homely work like cooking and stuff, he didn't really mind, and got to work. After he had done the living, and the kitchen also almost looked like it had just been installed, the phone rang. Brock raced to it, since he was hoping to get it before Amy could hear it as well, in case it was bad news.

"Hello, Ketchum residence, this is Brock speaking," the Pokémon breeder answered the phone.

"Good day Brock," Professor Rowan said on the other side of the connection, "I finally have some news about our friends Ash and Angie."

"Let's hear it professor," Brock said, as he listened eagerly.

"Well, I just got a radio call from Officer Jenny," the professor explained. "She was on patrol with her helicopter, and after she heard we lost contact with Ash, Angie and Gary, she offered to make a little detour and check on Lake Valor."

"And...?" Brock asked, as he held the phone even closer to his ear now.

"Well, when she flew over the lake, she noticed the entrance to the cave in the middle of the lake was completely blocked with rubble," the professor continued, "and she also saw a little raft on the small island where that cave is, so it is very likely our missing friends have gone inside."

"So, are they okay...?" Brock inquired.

"I'm afraid we can't be sure of that," the professor replied, as he sighed momentarily, "you see, since Jenny had to make a long detour to get to that location, she didn't have enough fuel to land and get back to base as well. So she decided to get back to base as fast as she could, refuel, and bring a rescue party there. She couldn't have done much down there on her own anyway, we're probably talking about tons of rocks blocking that cave tunnel..."

"Professor..." Brock said, as one could read the worried thoughts in his mind from his face, "I sure hope officer Jenny can get that rescue team there in time, before..."

Brock didn't finish his sentence. First, because he didn't dare speak out his thoughts, and second, he just saw little Amy entering the living room. For a moment the Pokémon breeder was hoping Amy had not overheard the conversation, but when she started looking at him with those sad little eyes, like she was going to burst into tears any second, Brock knew she must have heard everything...

"Professor, I'll get back with you later!" Brock said, as he quickly tried to end the conversation.

"I understand, and our thoughts are with little Amy and you," Rowan answered, as he understood the situation and put down the phone as well.

"So, you're all nice and clean now," Brock started against Amy, trying to change the subject.

"Are mummy and daddy... going to die?" Amy asked, as a little tear fell from her eye.

Brock quickly stepped forward, squatted down, and made the little girl sit on his lap.

"Now don't you go worrying about that yet, little Amy," Brock whispered in her ear, as he rocked the little girl.

"Uncle Brock... I'm so scared..." the little girl said with a very thin and frightened voice.

"I understand, but I know your mum and dad have been in far more dangerous situations, and they always managed to come through," Brock explained, "so I am sure they will get through this as well!"

Eevee suddenly put her nose around the corner of the living room door. It seemed like it had felt something was wrong with it's trainer, since it came at just the right moment. Swiftly, with a few leaps, it ran to Brock and Amy, and jumped on Brock's lap as well, starting to rub it's head against Amy.

"Are...are you sure... mummy... and daddy... are gonna be... okay?" Amy asked, sobbing.

"Trust me," Brock assured her, "besides, when your dad smells those delicious cookies we are going to bake, he'll come running home before we know it!"

A little smile started to form on Amy's lips again, and her eyes began sparkling again. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve, and jumped of Brock's lap.

"Last one in the kitchen is a sleepy Slowpoke!" the little girl cheered.

"That's the spirit!" Brock said, relieved, "but this time **I **will pour in the flour."

"Okay, then I'll do the milk!" Amy shouted back.

"Huh?" Brock said, before realizing the potential catastrophic situation that little Amy and a large and heavy bottle of milk might lead to. "Wait up!" he shouted, as he raced to the kitchen, hot on Amy's trail.

Meanwhile, in Sunyshore City, people were also running to and fro, but for far different reasons.

"Hurry up men!" Officer Jenny commanded, "we don't know how much time they have left!"

"We only need to get that crate with shovels, and then we are ready to go, ma'am!" a police officer with a small mustache yelled back.

"Excellent!" the well known female police officer answered, before activating the radio on her helicopter and putting on her helmet with integrated headset. "Attention all pilots! Start your engines! I repeat, start your engines!"

"Roger!" the two other pilots acknowledged.

One by one the turbines of the three helicopters on the platform were fired, and began emitting a screaming sound. When the turbines were at speed, the rotor blades slowly started to rotate and soon their distinctive sound was mixed with that of the engines. While holding on to his hat, the police officer that had told Jenny about the progress of the loading of the helicopters, ran towards his craft, and got in through the door to the cargo bay.

"All aboard and ready to go!" Jenny heard his voice say through her headset.

"Jenny to rescue choppers two and three. Follow me!" Jenny said through the radio.

One by one, the three helicopters took off, and quickly headed in formation towards their destination, the beautiful Lake Valor. Traveling at top speed, it didn't take them very long to get there, and soon they were hovering motionless above the lake, creating large circles in the water because of the downwash of the rotor blades. One helicopter moved to a spot directly above the island in the middle of the lake, and the cargo door on the side was opened. The winch was moved outside, and one of the men inside attached the rope to the special belt around his waist, ready to be lowered.

"Ready to get down to the surface!" the man said through his headset.

"Okay, I'll hold it steady!" Jenny acknowledged, "let's go get those people out asap!"

But Ash, Angie and Gary never heard the sound of the helicopters that were flying high above the lake...

(to be continued...)

The 15th chapter of my story in which Ash and Angie are married. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	16. Chapter 16

Our Life Together - Chapter 16: More Mysteries

Chapter 16 of my fanfic about Ash and Angie living together. Inspired by the great "Morpheus Family" fanart drawing, by Endless-Summer181 on deviantART (check the link on my profile page to see it) The main title of this story is a tribute to the great MorpheusShipping fanfic called "Our Time Together" by MisterP in which Angie recounts her time with Ash, "the boy with the Pikachu". As can be expected, my story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie being together) so if you really don't like that idea, perhaps you should stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

Officer Jenny wiped the sweat drops of her face. The sun was beating down on her and her colleagues, who were working hard to make a passage through the collapsed tunnel to Azelf's Cave.

"Franklin. Status report!?" she yelled into the passage.

"We're almost through now!" the policeman yelled back.

"And... any signs of life?" Jenny informed.

"Sorry, but no sound or response to our attempts to make contact so far!" was the answer.

Jenny bit her lip and clenched her fist. She began to doubt if she shouldn't have landed here right away on her first passage over the island, instead of flying back and assembling a rescue party first. Still, without any help or tools she would never have been able to clear that pile of rubble blocking the tunnel to the cave, she did realize that. "I just hope we will get there in time!" she thought, "perhaps they have just fainted because of the lack of air..." although she knew there could be a different explanation, much more frightening.

"We're through!" a voice shouted, disturbing her worried thoughts.

"On my way!" Jenny shouted, as she moved down the tunnel, as fast as she could, careful not to hit any of the supporting structure that the policemen had build inside to tunnel, to support the ceiling and avoid any further cave ins.

Since it was pretty dark inside, Jenny lit her flashlight and together with a few men, stepped into the cave. Their lights moved across the walls and the floor, but didn't strike anything remotely looking like a human being. One moment they thought they had found something, but it turned out to be a big rock.

"We need more light!" Jenny commanded.

Soon a big searchlight was carried in, and when it was ignited, the whole cave was suddenly fully lit. But still no sign of Ash, Angie or Gary...

"Perhaps they were never here," Franklin suggested.

"Maybe..." Jenny said, as she walked around, "but wait, what is that?"

She took a few steps forward, and from behind a rock lying on the ground, she picked up a cap.

"There is only one person I know that wears a cap like this..." Jenny stated, as her face began looking sad again.

"So they were here then, but where are they now...?" Franklin spoke the words everyone inside the cave was thinking.

Meanwhile, in Solaceon town, Brock took the special heat resistant gloves, and opened the oven. A delicious smell filled the kitchen, as Brock took out the plate with the cookies he and Amy had been making. After putting the plate down on the sink, he closed the oven again. Amy was jumping up and down, to catch a glimpse of the cookies, since the sink was just a little too high for her to see when she was just standing on the ground.

"Can I taste one, Uncle Brock? Oh please, can I?" she begged, while putting on her puppy dog eyes.

"They need to cool down first," Brock answered, "if you take a bite now, you'll burn yourself."

"Ohhhh..." the little girl said, sounding very disappointed.

"You know what?" Brock suggested, "I'll open the window, then the cookies will cool down much faster. Now if you go sit at the table, then in the meantime I will get you a glass of milk, to drink with the cookies."

"Oh goodie!" Amy chimed happily.

Amy climbed on her chair, and sat down. Brock had been right about the cookies, soon some were cooled down enough to eat. He put some of them on a plate, and put it on the table, before sitting down himself as well, so they could enjoy this little treat together. But even though this had been a pleasant diversion, Brock was still wondering what had happened to his friends. And so where they...

"Are we... are we dead?" Angie whispered, still with her eyes closed, after that bright flash of light almost blinded her and her companions.

"I don't think so..." Ash whispered back, "I can still feel my stomach telling me we skipped lunch."

"At least we're no longer in the cave, judging by the temperature," Gary added.

One by one each of our three friends opened their eyes. Not that this gave them much more information about their whereabouts, the place they were was pitch black.

"Pikachu? Are you there?" Ash whispered.

"Pikaaa!" the little Pokémon answered, somewhere from the dark, sounding a little confused and frightened.

"Okay, buddy, don't worry," Ash said, "just follow the sound of my voice."

They heard steps coming closer, and suddenly Ash felt something bumping into his right leg.

"Pikachu!" he cheered, as he picked up his trusty friend and hugged it.

"So, at least we are complete again," Gary remarked, "now let's find out where we are."

"If only we had a little light," Ash sighed.

"But we do," Angie answered, "since we are not in that cave anymore, I could send out Shinx, right?"

"Great idea!" Ash said, as he padded his wife on the back, "or do you have a better suggestion, Gary?"

"No, I think it is safe," Gary said, "if there was anything here making the Pokémon misbehave, like at the lake, we would have noticed that by now with Pikachu."

"Okay, Shinx! Come out and do Flash!" Angie commanded.

The bluish electric Pokémon appeared and shed some light upon their situation. They were in some kind of room, with all kinds of equipment scattered around. Near a corner there was a bookshelf that was turned over, with books lying on the floor. Close to it was a desk, with a computer on it. From the ceiling came some loose wires, and on the wall behind our friends there was a big display, also dark, and apparently out of order, like everything else. Next to it was something that looked like a light switch.

"What is this place?" Angie wondered.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna try if that switch still works," Ash said, as took a few steps in the direction of it.

"Don't you think it is wiser to wait until we know more about where we are?" Gary said, as he raised his eyebrows.

"Wiser or not, Angie's Shinx can't keep playing flashlight forever, so..." Ash said, as he flicked the switch.

One by one, the lights in the ceiling that weren't broken, flashed on, and soon the room was lit enough for Shinx to stop using Flash. Ash had made the right call, since Shinx seemed a little tired indeed. Angie felt in her pockets and dug up a Oran Berry, which she gave to Shinx. Pikachu looked at Ash, hoping to get the same treat, but Ash didn't have anything on him. Shinx noticed this, and with it's front paw, pushed the other half of the berry towards Pikachu, who ate it with gratitude. Meanwhile, Gary was walking around the room, carefully studying it, hoping to find any clues.

"This looks like a door, guys!" he suddenly yelled with enthusiasm, standing in front of the overturned bookshelf.

"Wait, we'll give you a hand!" Angie said, as she took Ash's hand and dragged him along.

Together they moved the bookshelf out of the way, and discovered Gary had been right. There was a door, but it had no doorknob or anything. Next to it, on the wall, there was a little device, with a keypad. It seemed just as dead as the other equipment in the room.

"Perhaps the power for this comes from a different source," Gary remarked, "since the lights are working fine."

"Just nice..." Ash sighed and sat down, "first we get trapped in a cave, and now we are trapped in a strange room."

"Hey, what's that?" Angie said, as she gave Ash a push against the shoulder. "You're always the one to say we'll find a way out, so cheer up!"

"You're right," Ash replied, getting up again, and giving Angie a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hmmm, that's interesting..." Gary suddenly said.

Ash started to turn red a little, since he thought that remark was about him kissing Angie, but Gary had his back turned towards Ash and Angie, and stood close to the door, brushing it with his sleeve.

"What do you make of this?" Gary asked, as he beckoned Ash and Angie to come closer.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure I've seen that sign before..." Ash said, pondering.

Underneath the layer of dust Gary had brushed away, a sort of logo had become visible. It consisted of a single sign, in yellow, with a black outline...

(to be continued...)

The 16th chapter of my story in which Ash and Angie are married. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	17. Chapter 17

Our Life Together - Chapter 17: On the Move

Chapter 17 of my fanfic about Ash and Angie living together. First chapter inspired by the great "Morpheus Family" drawing, by Endless-Summer181 on deviantART (check the link on my profile page to see it) The main title of this story is a tribute to the great MorpheusShipping fanfic called "Our Time Together" by MisterP in which Angie recounts her time with Ash, "the boy with the Pikachu". As can be expected, my story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie being together) so if you really don't like that idea, perhaps you should stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

Everyone stared at the sign they just discovered. Suddenly Ash had a flashback. An image of a man wearing a uniform that resembled a space suit came up in his mind. Ash's features hardened as he relived this memory. Angie was leaning on Ash's shoulder, also looking at the strange sign and she could feel the muscles in his body tighten.

"Ash, what is wrong?" she asked, with much concern in her voice.

"Team Galactic..." was all Ash said, at a tone that reflected the mix of rage and contempt he felt at the sheer mention of this name.

"But... I thought they were dissolved when their freaky leader disappeared?" Angie asked.

"That is correct," Gary added, "I think this is one of their former headquarters, that was abandoned when Team Galactic was dismantled."

"That would certainly explain the scruffy condition this place is in," Angie remarked.

"So, perhaps they are behind the strange things happening at Lake Valor?" Ash wondered.

"Possibly, although that would still not explain why we were transported here..." Gary pondered.

Ash walked to the middle of the room, and then stopped there. Angie joined him, but both remained silent. Gary stayed at the door to take a closer look at the electronic device on the wall. But since the device was still without power, he had to shrug his shoulders after a while, and walked towards Ash and Angie. For a few minutes, everyone said nothing, and were just looking at each other, hoping to find answers, answers that none of them had.

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't plan to stay here and sit and wait," Ash suddenly said, out of the blue.

"None of us want to stay here, but that door is made of solid steel, and without any power, how were you going to open it?" Gary said, raising his right eyebrow.

"With Pika-power," Ash answered, "are you ready to help us, buddy?" he said to his little electric friend.

"Pika?" the yellow Pokémon answered, at first not sure what Ash meant.

"With your electricity we may be able to open the door," Ash explained, "so can you help us?"

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu said, apparently agreeing with it's trainer.

"You see that little device next to the door?" Ash started, "I want you to do a Thunderbolt attack on it, but with low intensity, so it will be enough to open the door, and not simply fry the electronics."

Pikachu raised it's right paw, to acknowledge it had understood what it was expected to do. Gary wanted to withhold Ash at first, but realized he had no better alternative. Besides, he had also learned that in some situations Ash's seemingly unthoughtful actions actually worked, so he decided not to interfere.

"Okay, ready? Now!" Ash commanded.

"Pika-chuuu!" the little mouse Pokémon uttered, as it sent a small lightning bolt towards the device on the wall.

Sparks were emitted from the device, but nothing else happened.

"Just a little more power..." Ash encouraged Pikachu.

Pikachu intensified the electricity and suddenly... it seemed like the door was moving! Then, with a hissing sound the door slid fully open! The device on the wall suddenly started smoking, and Ash ordered Pikachu to stop.

"Good job, little Buddy!" Ash complimented Pikachu, as he padded his Pokémon on the back.

"Well, I never guessed this would work, but it seems you were right about trying it," Gary said, seeing a smirk coming up on Ash face.

"Thanks, Gary," Ash accepted the compliment, "but with a Pokémon that can control it's power so well like Pikachu, it was a piece of cake. I bet no other Pokémon could have pulled this trick of as well as Pikachu," Ash boasted. "Except perhaps for Shinx then," Ash quickly added, after he noticed both Angie and her Shinx were giving him a glaring look.

"Anyway, let's see if we can find a way out of this complex," Gary quickly suggested.

Carefully they stepped outside the room, only to find themselves in a partially lit corridor. On one end the corridor had collapsed, so that way was blocked. The other direction seemed clear, so they decided to follow that path. With Ash in the lead, they slowly walked along the corridor, looking carefully around for stuff and debris lying on the floor here and there, things one could easily trip over and fall. Suddenly Ash felt something!

"What was that?" he asked.

"What was what?" Angie replied, as she was walking a few steps behind him.

"I felt something streaking past my right arm," Ash said.

"If that is your idea of being funny, it isn't" Angie hissed at him, "it's creepy enough down here without you making jokes about it."

"But I wasn't," Ash said, a little indignant about this suggestion, "there was really something touching my arm!"

Pikachu and Shinx had also stopped, and Pikachu twitched it's ears, like it also had picked up something.

"Maybe there are some Ghost Pokémon here," Gary suggested, "wait, I'll have a perfect solution for discovering hiding Ghost Pokémon."

Gary took a Poké Ball from his belt, and tossed it up in the air. It popped open, and the familiar reddish flash of light appeared, before turning into a more solid shape of a Pokémon.

"Cool, I never knew you had a Sableye!" Ash said, as he instantly recognized the type of Pokémon Gary had sent out.

"There is a lot more you don't know, Ash," Gary teased his old rival, "Sableye, do Foresight!"

"Sa-sableye!" the dark/ghost type Pokémon answered.

A reddish beam of light came from it's eyes, scanning the surroundings like a searchlight, infallibly revealing any hiding and mischievous Ghost Pokémon. But Sableye's Foresight detected nothing!

"That's strange," Gary remarked, "okay, Sableye, come back!"

"So, if there are no Ghost Pokémon here, what was it that Ash was feeling?" Angie wondered.

"Ah, perhaps a little webbing, or the wind," Gary said, smiling, "Ash can be really sensitive sometimes."

"Sure, make fun of it!" Ash pouted, "but I am sure I felt something!"

Our friends progressed further along the corridor, when they finally came to a junction.

"Nice, which way to go now?" Angie sighed.

"I think we should split up, that way we can cover more ground," Gary suggested.

"Yeah, and how are we going to keep contact?" Ash objected, "besides, in those horror movies, bad things always happen when a party splits up."

"Okay, if you feel safer when we stay together, fine with me," Gary gave in, with a teasing smile on his face, "also any suggestions which way you want us to go first?"

"I have no... hey!" Ash said.

"What is it?" Angie asked, a bit worried.

"There it was again, but this time it was pushing me to the right!" Ash answered.

"So now your invisible and undetectable ghost is even giving directions?" Gary laughed.

"And I'm telling you I..." Ash started, when suddenly the lights in the right corridor flashed on, one by one!

For a moment everyone stood there, motionless, not knowing what to make of this strange sight.

"Uh... guys..." Angie stuttered, "perhaps Ash was right and there is something or someone that is guiding us..."

"Nah... it's probably some motion detection sensor, that registered Ash stepping into that corridor, and then putting on the lights," Gary tried to explain this strange phenomenon. "To prove it I'll just take a few steps in the left corridor, and you'll see, the same thing will happen there."

Gary did as he proposed, and walked into the left corridor, but nothing happened. He walked a few steps further, still to no avail. Finally he clapped his hands, to rule out the possibility that the lights perhaps could have been triggered by sound, but the corridor stayed dark, while the other was brightly lit, almost like it was inviting our friends to come there.

"Well, I still think there has to be a logical explanation for this," Gary muttered, "but if I have to choose between wandering around in the dark, or walk along a well lit path, I choose the latter."

"Let's go then!" Angie said, as she took Ash's hand.

Together, they walked across the long corridor. After a few corners, they came to another door. But unlike the door in the room our friends suddenly found themselves in, this one automatically slid open when they came close to it. As they stepped through the door, it seemed like they entered an entirely different place. In this section the ceiling had no loose panels or wires hanging out, and all the lights were burning. The floor was also clean, with no debris scattered around anymore, their path was completely clear.

"It almost looks like someone has been here recently," Angie remarked.

"Yeah, it's strange, this part seems in perfect shape," Ash added.

"Perhaps we should try to move as quietly as possible from now on," Gary whispered, "maybe we are not alone here..."

Ash and Angie nodded, to show they agreed with Gary's suggestion. Soon they reached another corner. Gary signaled his companions to stay where they were, while he peeked around the corner. The corridor seemed clear, and our friends moved on. Suddenly Gary stopped. Without saying a word, he pointed ahead to a door opening, halfway the corridor. Through the opening, a shimmering light could be seen, varying a lot in intensity, and much different from what they encountered before.

"Do you think someone's there?" Angie whispered to Gary.

"Perhaps," Gary answered, "anyway, I don't think we should take any risks, and move with even more caution."

Slowly, they moved towards the door opening, trying to be prepared for anything they might find there...

(to be continued...)

The 17th chapter of my story in which Ash and Angie are married. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	18. Chapter 18

Our Life Together - Chapter 18: New Discoveries

Chapter 18 of my fanfic about Ash and Angie living together. First chapter inspired by the great "Morpheus Family" drawing, by Endless-Summer181 on deviantART (check the link on my profile page to see it). The main title of this story is a tribute to the great MorpheusShipping fanfic called "Our Time Together" by MisterP in which Angie recounts her time with Ash, "the boy with the Pikachu". As can be expected, my story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie being a couple) so if you really don't like that idea, perhaps you should stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

"So, the cave was empty, you say?" Brock said through the phone, with disbelief in his voice.

"Yes, that is what Jenny just told me," professor Rowan answered.

"But how is that possible?" Brock asked again.

"I have no idea, the police have searched the cave thoroughly, but only found Ash's cap," the professor explained further, "and judging by the dust on it, it and it's owner were probably there when the cave in occurred."

Brock remained silent for a moment. Thoughts flashed through his mind. On one hand it was great that they didn't find his friends injured, or worse... But the uncertainty about their fate worried Brock deeply.

"I wish I had better news, son," the professor broke the silence, "and how is young Amy taking all this?"

"Quite well sir," Brock answered, "after playing with the Pokémon, baking cookies and eating some of them, she got tired and went to bed early. In fact, I just finished tucking her in when you called."

"Just as well," Rowan said, "it must be overwhelming for her that her parents are missing..."

"I guess that goes for all of us..." Brock sighed.

"Yes, indeed," the professor answered, "I can't help but feeling responsible for their fate..."

"No need to blame yourself, professor," Brock said with a reassuring voice, "I bet Ash would even have volunteered to go there the minute he had gotten word of strange things happening at Lake Valor, even without your invitation."

"I guess you're right," Rowan answered, his voice sounding a bit more uplifted than a few moments ago, "when I had him on the academy back in those days, he always did have a nose for getting into trouble."

"And for getting out of it as well," Brock added, trying to sound hopeful.

"I hope so," the professor spoke, "anyway, we'll keep in touch, if there's any news I'll contact you right away."

"Thanks professor, and try no to worry too much about them," Brock said, before putting down the phone.

After that, the young man walked to the staircase, to listen for a moment if he could hear any sound coming from Amy's room. Everything was quiet, so she probably was asleep now, Brock concluded.

Somewhere away from this peaceful scene, Ash, Angie and Gary found themselves in a far more different situation. They had all reached the open door, from which the strange light was coming. Ash carefully peeked along the corner. Inside he saw some kind of laboratory, with various screens on the wall, displaying colorful graphs, scrolling lists of numbers and other data. It was clear that this was causing the shimmering light. But who was responsible for all this? Then Gary noticed a few crates standing on the floor, close to the door opening.

"If we sneak inside and hide behind those crates, we may get a better view of what or who is inside," he whispered at his two companions.

Ash and Angie both nodded, and as quietly as they could, they sneaked inside to their intended hiding place. Angie was the first to take a look past the crates, and immediately she pulled her head back.

"There is someone there!" she whispered in Ash's ear, who in turn delivered this message to Gary.

And indeed, on the wall on the other side of the laboratory there was a large control panel, with a person slightly bent over it, dressed in a long white researcher's coat, apparently absorbed by his or her work. The person was turning some dials, while looking at the large display on the wall directly ahead of the control panel for the results.

"What do you make of that?" Ash asked Gary, who was looking around the other side of the pile of crates.

"I don't know," Gary whispered back, "perhaps a former Team Galactic member that couldn't say goodbye to his or her old job..."

"Do you think we should attack, or ask that person for directions to get out of here?" Angie asked her two companions.

Suddenly the person behind the control panel leaned to the right, and took some sort of microphone, pressing a button on it.

"You three, behind those crates, you can come out now!" they suddenly heard a male voice calling through a loudspeaker in the ceiling!

Ash could have sworn he knew that voice, it was sounding aggressive, and yet a little feeble at the same time. A voice that invoked a bad feeling coming up inside him. When he looked at Angie, he could tell from her face she also noticed how familiar that voice sounded, and she also appeared quite worried. Slowly, they got up, and hesitatingly came forward from their hiding place.

"I already know who you are," the voice continued speaking, as Ash was about to introduce himself.

"Huh?" was all Ash could say, before the man started speaking again, his back still turned towards our friends.

"And my surveillance cameras picked you up long before you came sneaking into my laboratory," the man added, "so that's why I knew you were hiding behind those crates."

"We didn't mean to intrude, mister," Gary started to explain, "but by some strange force we were brought here. And while wondering around this complex, we stumbled upon this room. I'm sorry if we interrupted your work."

"Oh, you'll be sorry for that all right..." the man said, as he slowly turned around.

Ash suddenly understood the bad feelings that he felt when he first heard the mysterious man speak! He and Angie found themselves face to face with one of the most dangerous opponents they had faced on their journeys together.

"So, you two haven't completely forgotten about me then..." the man said, while laughing a little.

"I wish I had..." Ash said scornfully, as he glared at the man they had once gotten to know as Conrad, the "Ghost Hunter", back in the days when they saved a Lucario from his clutches.

"If you hurt Azelf, you'll be sorry!" Angie threatened.

"Pikaaa!" Pikachu added, showing it's aversion of the man in the lab coat, it's cheeks sparkling with electricity.

"I didn't hurt it much..." Conrad replied, "at the moment it is much more valuable to me alive than dead anyway."

Ash was about to charge forward and let Conrad know how he felt about this harsh remark, but Gary held him back.

"Wait till we hear what he is up to!" Gary whispered at Ash, which seemed to calm him for now.

"So, where is your little pixie friend hiding?" Conrad inquired.

"Say what?" Ash replied, "what are you talking about!?"

"Never mind, I will find it soon enough!" Conrad said, as he put on some kind of visor.

The device Conrad had put on looked a little like the one Ash had seen Hunter J. use before, although the color of the glassed was different. Conrad looked around the laboratory, before stopping and facing in a direction slightly to the left of our friends. He tossed a Poké Ball in the air, while shouting, "Magmortar, do Flame Thrower, 12 o'clock!"

The fire-type Pokémon emerged, and shot a blast of fire in the heading it's master had indicated. Suddenly, the stream of fire appeared to hit something in mid air, as the flames were deflected to the sides. A small shape became visible!

"Okay, that's enough!" Conrad commanded, and Magmorter ceased it's attack. "Now you see what I mean?"

"It's... it's Mesprit!" Ash shouted surprised, as he looked at one of the lake guardians, hovering in the air, a little charred by Magmortar's flames, but still with a fiery look on it's face.

"So, that explains how we ended up here!" Gary remarked. "Sensing Azelf was in danger, Mesprit must have come to Lake Valor, and with it's telepathic powers located where Azelf was taken. Then it found us in the cave, and brought us here with Teleport, so we could help free it!"

"And when we came to that junction, it must have been the one touching Ash, and guiding us in the direction of this laboratory!" Angie added.

"How touchy..." Conrad mocked, as he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "But even if the third lake guardian were to come here, you can't stop me!"

"What are you up to this time!?" Ash shouted.

Conrad smiled, as he turned around without directly answering Ash's question. He pressed a few buttons on his control panel, and an image appeared on the big screen on the wall.

"Well!?" Ash added, impatiently.

Meanwhile, back at the Ketchum residence, unaware of all the danger his friends were facing, Brock was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine on Pokémon. He was hoping it would divert his thoughts from worrying too much about his friends, but at first he wasn't able to concentrate very well on the pages. After a while he stumbled upon an article about breeding Rock Pokémon, and that caught his attention. He decided to check it out more thoroughly, to see if it contained any new tips for him, which he could possibly put to use when he got home again. Suddenly, Brock felt something streaking along his neck, causing him to shiver.

"Amy, what are you doing out of bed, young lady?" he asked, before jumping of the couch, and turning around.

But instead of a naughty giggle, he expected to hear, there was nothing but silence. Brock looked behind the couch, but no one was there. "That's strange..." he thought. Brock checked the windows, but all were shut tight, so it couldn't have been the wind, causing a draft or something like that.

"Iiiiiiiiiiii!" Brock suddenly heard a scream coming from upstairs.

"I'm coming!" he shouted, running up towards Amy's room.

He pushed the door open, ran inside, and immediately saw what caused the little girl to be so afraid.

"Huh... what are you doing here?" Brock asked.

"Uncle Brock, what is that!?" a frightened Amy asked, as she quickly jumped out of bed and ran towards the Pokémon breeder, holding on to his leg for protection.

Then there was an incredibly bright flash of light and Brock, Amy and the mysterious visitor vanished into thin air...

(to be continued...)

The 18th chapter of my story in which Ash and Angie are married. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	19. Chapter 19

Our Life Together - Chapter 19: A Close Call

Chapter 19 of my fanfic about Ash and Angie living together. First chapter inspired by the great "Morpheus Family" drawing, by Endless-Summer181 on deviantART (check the link on my profile page to see it) The main title of this story is a tribute to the great MorpheusShipping fanfic called "Our Time Together" by MisterP in which Angie recounts her time with Ash, "the boy with the Pikachu". As can be expected, my story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie being together) so if you really don't like that idea, perhaps you should stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

"So, you want to know what I am doing here?" Conrad said, with a vicious smile forming on his face. "Well, have a look at this!" he added, pointing at the big screen above the desk.

On the screen was a large "G" symbol, spinning around. It looked the same our friends had discovered on the keypad in the room they were earlier. But apart from that, nothing happened.

"So, that's it?" Angie asked, "can we go now?" she added, as she intended to turn around.

"Magmortar!" Conrad shouted.

The fire Pokémon did Fire Spin, and created a ring of fire around our friends and the pixie Pokémon that was thought to have brought them here.

"No one is going anywhere before I am finished!" Conrad said with a commanding voice.

"So you moved from Team Rocket to Team Galactic now?" Ash asked, with disdain in his voice. "Hardly a promotion if you ask me, they're both equally bad."

"Forget Team Rocket and Team Galactic!" Conrad shouted, as he banged his fist on the desk, "I work alone!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Ash commented, clearly not impressed by Conrad's outburst.

Conrad looked at our friends with a menacing expression on his face, but although Ash was still not really impressed by this, he decided to hear his opponent out for now. Seeing he finally had full attention, Conrad ordered his Magmortar to step down, and the flames surrounding our friend subsided.

"So, as I was saying, have you ever heard of Cyrus?" Conrad continued.

"Oh yes!" Ash answered, while Gary nodded as well. "I've even met him on a few occasions," Ash added, as his features hardened a little, thinking back of his previous encounters with Team Galactic's former leader. "A crazy but also dangerous man..."

"Cyrus was a fool!" Conrad shouted, "he never realized what power he had in his hands!"

"Can someone fill me in a little?" Angie interrupted, "I've heard a little about that Cyrus person, but I can't quite get the picture yet.

"Cyrus was the former leader of Team Galactic, a team of villains that tried to control the legendary Pokémon Dialga and Palkia to destroy this world and create a new one," Gary explained, just as Ash was about to open his mouth to do the same.

"Some leader!" Conrad cut in, shaking his head. "Why use all that power to destroy this world when you can use it to rule this one!!" he added, before bursting out into laughter.

"So you're planning on capturing the three lake guardians again?" Ash asked.

"No, just one..." Conrad replied, with a mysterious look on his face. "Behold!"

Conrad pulled a lever on his control panel. Suddenly our friends heard a mechanical sound from above their heads, and looked up. Ever since they had entered this room, no one had cared to look at the ceiling, but now that they did, Ash and his companions noticed a lot of tubes, wires, and other strange contraptions mounted there. A hatch opened, and through the opening it revealed, a metallic container slowly started moving downwards. On the top it was attached to some sort of telescopic tube, so the thing could be lowered even further and further, until the bottom almost touched the ground. Then it stopped moving...

"Now, I am sure you will all recognize this little critter..." Conrad said, smiling, as he pushed another button, causing one of the sides of the container to open, revealing it's contents.

"That's Azelf!!" Gary and Ash both shouted at the same time.

"Correct answer," Conrad remarked, gloating. "But you won't win a prize with this one."

Our friends looked at the trapped Willpower Pokémon, it seemed to be sleeping, as it had it's eyes closed, although sometimes it's eyelids seemed to be cramping, like it was having a nightmare of some sort. It was clear Azelf was suffering from being captured.

"What are you doing to that poor Pokémon!?" Ash shouted at Conrad.

"Well, as you may know, Azelf is also called _the being of willpower_," Conrad started. "Cyrus thought the three lake Pokémon were only useful to summon Palkia and Dialga, but my genius discovered that inside each one lies another power, that can be even greater if used well."

"And that is?" Gary inquired.

"There is reason why in ancient legends, people gave these special names to the Lake Pokémon. They can influence other Pokémon with their specific power," Conrad explained further, "and in case of Azelf this basically means I can control any Pokémon, from the littlest Oddish, to Dialga, or even Arceus, if it exists."

"So _you_ are responsible for those Pokémon disobeying their trainers around Lake Valor?" Angie then asked.

"A little side effect of testing to find the right frequency to get full control," Conrad smiled, "even a tiny discrepancy in the harmonics can cause Pokémon to go haywire, instead of obeying me."

"Okay, that's enough!" Ash shouted, "let Azelf go!" he added, as he stormed ahead towards Conrad, with Pikachu following it's trainer, ready to strike with the pouches on it's cheeks sparking with electricity.

"Magmortar, stop them! By any means necessary..." Conrad added, with a smirk on his face.

The big fire Pokémon quickly charged up an Overheat attack, and sent a gulf of superheated flames towards Ash, who was running towards Conrad.

"Ash! No!!" Angie yelled, as she saw the flames closing in on the love of her life.

Then Ash completely disappeared in the flames, hiding him from everyone's view! The flames then hit the wall, melting a large hole in it. Angie had fallen down on her knees in disbelief, grief and sorrow about Ash's fate. Then the flames cleared, and Gary looked carefully to spot any traces of his rival and friend. But Ash was gone! Angie started crying softly, while professor Oak's grandson, clenching his fists of anger, was still looking around the room, until...

"Hey, where is Mesprit?" Gary wondered.

"Huh?" Angie asked, quickly wiping away some of her tears.

"That blasted pixie!!" Conrad shouted, beside himself with anger, "I should have captured them all, so they couldn't meddle with my affairs this way!"

"What happened?" Angie said, while turning towards Gary, who helped her up.

"I think Mesprit teleported Ash and Pikachu away before the flames could hit them," Gary explained.

"Thank goodness..." Angie sighed.

"So, your friend escaped, for now..." Conrad spoke, "but that won't interfere with my plans."

"You clearly don't know Ash yet!" Angie shouted, "he _will_ stop you!"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I almost have the right frequency pattern to fully control Azelf's and make any Pokémon obey only me," Conrad gloated, laughing. "And then no one can stop me! Magmortar, make sure those pests don't move! And if they do you make sure they will regret it..." he added, with a glaring look on his face.

Magmortar took a few steps towards Angie and Gary, backing them in a corner. Looking just as angry as it's trainer, our friends didn't even dare think of escaping.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the building Ash found himself once again in a dark place, with no idea where he was.

"Pikachu... are you there?" Ash whispered.

"Pika-pi," the little mouse Pokémon answered, to indicate it was present and okay.

"That was close," Ash whispered, "I thought we were toast..." he added, as he picked up his Pokémon.

Then Ash saw something reddish glistening, a few yards away. He wondered what that could be, but then it hit him. "That's Mesprit of course," he thought, "it must have teleported us away or so to here before Magmortar could fry us." But what exactly "here" was, Ash didn't know. His eyes slowly got a little adjusted to the pitch black darkness, and Ash could discern they were in another corridor. Apparently power hadn't been restored in this section as well, which would explain the absence of lighting. Ash also noticed his pixie Pokémon friend was moving away.

"You know which way to go, Mesprit?" Ash asked.

The little Pokémon appeared to be nodding, so Ash decided to follow. Slowly and carefully the trio navigated through the dark tunnels, when suddenly Ash felt something bump into his side...

(to be continued...)

The 19th chapter of my story in which Ash and Angie are married. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	20. Chapter 20

Our Life Together - Chapter 20: Lost and Found

Chapter 20 of my fanfic about Ash and Angie living together. First chapter inspired by the great "Morpheus Family" drawing, by Endless-Summer181 on deviantART (check the link on my profile page to see it) The main title of this story is a tribute to the great MorpheusShipping fanfic called "Our Time Together" by MisterP in which Angie recounts her time with Ash, "the boy with the Pikachu". As can be expected, my story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie being together) so if you really don't like that idea, perhaps you should stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

* * *

"Huh?" Ash wondered almost inaudible, but before he could think what he might have run in to, someone or something grabbed him from behind, holding his arms behind his back.

Ash struggled to get himself free, but he couldn't escape the rock solid grip. Then he felt a sudden pain as something started hitting his leg repeatedly. Seeing that is was useless to resist, Ash gave up his attempts to escape.

"Take that, you meanie!" Ash heard a little girl's voice say.

"Okay, it's alright Amy, I've got him secured!" a familiar voice said.

"Brock?" Ash said, as he recognized that voice.

At the same moment the hall was suddenly lit by a strange eerie glow, caused by the Mesprit and Uxie, so Ash could see his daughter, who was kicking his shins enthusiastically.

"Ash, what are you doing here?" Brock wondered, as he let go off his friend, "and Amy, you can stop kicking now," the Pokémon breeder added, as the little girl hadn't been looking up yet, but was still fully focused on helping her "uncle" take out the intruder, that turned out to be Ash.

"Oh... sorry, daddy..." Amy apologized, as she turned her head upwards and looked straight into Ash's face.

"It's alright, in the dark you couldn't have known it was me," Ash reassured her, as he ran his fingers through Amy's hair, "but remember me not to go play soccer with her, Brock, she sure kicks like a pro," he added, rubbing his leg at the place she had been kicking it.

"What are you doing here?" Brock asked.

"Well, I could ask you the same, right?" Ash countered Brock's question, "but we arrived at Lake Valor, and then examined the cave..."

So Ash told Brock what they had discovered inside the cave, how they got trapped inside, but got teleported to Conrad's base by Mesprit. Brock learned about Conrad's evil scheme to use Azelf's power for his own good, and how Ash was almost scorched by Magmortar's attack. Then, on his turn, Brock told about the strange things that had been happening at Ash's home, that resulted in him and Amy getting teleported to Conrad's hideout as well, this time by Uxie. By the time Brock finished his story, our friends looked at the two lake Pokémon, that appeared to be dancing around of joy seeing each other. Then, suddenly, they stopped moving, and the red gems on their bodies started to glow.

"What is going on?" Ash asked, as he watched the spectacle in awe.

"I don't know for sure..." Brock started, "but perhaps they are trying to contact Azelf?"

The bright reddish glow that the two lake Pokémon radiated, gave the corridor our friends found themselves in, an eerie reddish appearance. Amy got a little scared and clang to Ash leg, to find comfort. Everyone watched the spectacle in silence, waiting for what was to happen next...

"I hope you're right..." Ash remarked, referring to Brock's explanation of what was possibly happening.

Then the glow slowly faded, and Mesprit opened it's eyes again. The two little pixie Pokémon started making a couple of circles around our friends, before moving a few feet away from them in the corridor, stopping there again.

"I think they want us to follow them..." Ash suggested.

"Let's not make them wait then, I have a feeling we don't have any time to waste," Brock added.

So our friends ran towards the position of Mesprit and Uxie, to follow the two Pokémon. After half an hour of taking turns in the twisting maze of corridors that this complex was made up of, Ash suddenly stopped.

"What is it? Did you... mmmpffh," Brock mumbled, as Ash covered his mouth with his hand while his friend was speaking.

"This corridor looks familiar to me..." Ash whispered, as he took back his hand.

"They all look the same if you have been wondering around this place as long as we have," Brock whispered back.

"Still, I have a gut feeling we are very close," Ash explained, "and tell me the truth, has my intuition ever been wrong in the past?"

"Well, I do remember a few occasions where... " Brock started, before Ash made a gesture telling him to zip it.

"I am getting fed up with being held here!" they heard Angie's voice suddenly shout.

As fast as possible without making unnecessary noise, Ash, Brock, Amy and the two lake Pokémon that accompanied them, moved forward. Indeed Ash's gut feeling had been proven right. They were close to the entrance of Conrad's control room. Ash was relieved that his wife seemed okay, judging by the way he heard her shout just a few seconds ago, but meanwhile he was thinking hard about how to free everyone. As long as Conrad had control of Azelf, he could control any Pokémon, and without the help of those, it was really impossible to defeat their enemy. Then, all of a sudden, Brock pointed upwards at the ceiling, while making all kind of lively gestures!

(to be continued...)

* * *

The 20th chapter of my story in which Ash and Angie are married. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	21. Chapter 21

Our Life Together - Chapter 21: The Heat Is On!

Chapter 21 of my fanfic about Ash and Angie living together. First chapter inspired by the great "Morpheus Family" drawing, by Endless-Summer181 on deviantART (check the link on my profile page to see it) The main title of this story is a tribute to the great MorpheusShipping fanfic called "Our Time Together" by MisterP in which Angie recounts her time with Ash, "the boy with the Pikachu". As can be expected, my story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie being together) so if you really don't like that idea, perhaps you should stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

* * *

"Huh?" Ash wondered, as he stared at the ceiling, trying to see what his friend Brock was hinting at.

"Remember our first battle?" Brock whispered in Ash's ear.

"What does that have to do with it?" Ash whispered back, still uncertain what his companion could mean.

But then Ash's eyes lit up as he started to realize Brock's plan. He shortly nodded back at Brock, while giving him a look that he now had grasped his idea. Then Ash turned towards Pikachu, and started whispering something in it's little buddy's ear.

"You understand, Pikachu?" Ash whispered.

"Pika-pi" the little Pokémon acknowledged.

"Okay, just wait for my signal then," Ash whispered back.

"Gary, if you won't do anything, I will!" Angie suddenly shouted, as she started to step forward with a very angry look on her face.

"I understand why you and Ash fit so well together..." Gary whispered, inaudible to anyone," both so impulsive and strong headed..."

"Magmortar! Cool that tempered lady down, will you?" Conrad responded to this sudden uproar. "And use your hottest Fire Spin for that!"

Magmortar positioned itself between Angie and Conrad. Angie stopped for a moment, but although she started to get a little frightened, so didn't show it. Only Ash could see her fear, and he almost raced forward from his hiding place, to try and save his wife! Brock's hand on his shoulder held him back, however.

"Now!" Conrad shouted.

"Mooor!" the big fire Pokémon cried, as a wall of flames was sent towards Angie.

"No!" Ash yelled, as he shook Brock's hand from his shoulder, to step in and try to help.

But as the fire was about to hit Angie, the flames started glowing with a purple hue. Then they were bent away, like some invisible force pushed then back. The fire was getting smaller and smaller, as the purplish glow compressed them into a little ball, and finally extinguishing them in the process.

"Aaah, it seems we have visitors," Conrad said, smiling, "welcome back! Although you should not take that welcome to literally, of course."

Totally ignoring Conrad's words, Ash stormed towards Angie, and wrapped his arms around her. For a second she tried to fight Ash of, since she still had her eyes closed, trying to shield them from the heat she felt as the flames were getting closer. But the she opened them again, and when she saw her love, was so happy to see he was okay, that she kissed him there on the spot. Then, after realizing this was a strange place and situation to be embracing each other, they both let go and only a slight blush reminded them of this moment.

"What...what happened!" Angie wondered, "how did you stop the flames?" she asked while looking at Ash.

"I think Uxie and Mesprit must have used the Psychic attack to control the flames," Gary explained, while pointing at the two small Pokémon that were hovering in the air, close to the entrance.

"Nice move..." Conrad interrupted the conversation, "but now it's my turn to do a little Psychic of my own!"

And as he spoke, Conrad flicked a few switches on his control panel. Lights started flickering on the cage on the ceiling that held Azelf captive. The flickering of the lights intensified, while it seemed like the cage started vibrating a little.

"Pikachu, Now is the moment! Do Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

"Piiii-kaaaa!" Ash heard his little yellow companion growl.

"Come on, Pikachu, do thu...! Eh... Pikachu?" Ash wondered as he looked back to see why his buddy had not performed their planned attack yet.

Pikachu had a strange look in it's eyes. Ash had seen that look before though! It was the same as when Pikachu and Shinx started to behave so erratically down at Lake Valor. But this time it seemed worse. Pikachu's face was twisted in anger, with sparks flying of it's cheeks like Ash had seldom seen.

"Pikachu? Snap out of it!" Ash shouted, as he took a few steps back.

But it didn't seem to work at all. Pikachu still kept coming towards Ash. Amy, who was hiding behind Brock, closed her eyes as she was scared of all what was happening.

"Well, you leave me no choice, buddy," Ash spoke solemnly. "When I heard about Pokémon disobeying their trainers near the Lake, I dug up your old Poké Ball, and took it with me. I know you don't like it in there, but seems like you leave me no choice..."

Ash reached inside his jacket, and took out a Poké Ball with a lightning bolt on it. Thoughts raced through his mind as he held this ball in his hand and stared at it for a moment. Ash remembered his first encounters with Pikachu all too well, how at first they were far from friends, with Pikachu refusing to obey any of his commands, driving him almost mad, and making Ash believe he would never become a real Pokémon Trainer. And how things had changed from the day they were attacked by those Spearow, and Ash gave all he had to keep Pikachu safe. How they had been the best of buddies from that day on, and had been through so much together. He felt almost guilty for even considering making Pikachu go into it's Poké Ball now, but he had no choice indeed. Ash reached out his hand to straighten his cap, like he always used to do when he was about to catch a Pokémon, but then realized he had lost it in the cave. So instead Ash simply stood firm, and was about to press the button on the Poké Ball, to activate it, when suddenly...

"Chuuuuuuu!"

(to be continued...)

* * *

The 21st chapter of my story in which Ash and Angie are married. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	22. Chapter 22

**Our Life Together - Chapter 22: The Power Of Love**

* * *

_First a little announcement, I've added a new story on my account, called "A Fateful Encounter". Judging by the small amount of visitors it has gotten so far, I think most people that follow this story have not seen it yet, so I thought it might be wise to mention it here. Enjoy reading it, and of course the next chapter of "Our Life Together". And please, keep those reviews coming. ;-)_

* * *

This is chapter 22 already of my fanfic about Ash and Angie living together. First chapter inspired by the great "Morpheus Family" drawing, by Endless-Summer181 on deviantART (check the link on my profile page to see it) The main title of this story is a tribute to the great MorpheusShipping fanfic called "Our Time Together" by MisterP in which Angie recounts her time with Ash, "the boy with the Pikachu". As can be expected, my story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie being together) so if you really don't like that idea, perhaps you should stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

* * *

Just as Ash was about to activate Pikachu's Poké Ball, and catch the rogue Pokémon, a well aimed Thunderbolt threw the Poké Ball away from his hand! It rolled into a corner, still sparkling with the charge Pikachu had unleashed upon it.

"Okay, so much for that plan..." Ash said, as he took a few steps back.

"Chuuu! Chuuuu! Chuu!" Pikachu cried, as it tried to hit Ash with more Thunderbolt attacks.

Ash had to jump from left to right and use all his strength and agility to avoid getting hit. But Pikachu was so fast it was a lost match from the beginning, and suddenly Ash took a direct hit, freezing him on the spot, before he fell down. He shook his head, trying to regain himself.

"No matter how many times I got hit by Pikachu's attacks, I guess you never fully get used to it..." Ash mumbled, as he slowly got up.

Sensing how scared young Amy was, Brock took her by the hand and ran towards Angie and Gary. Angie picked up her little girl, and held her tight, to comfort the child. Although Angie herself was also uncertain how this would end for Ash and all of them, she tried to appear calm. Meanwhile the two Lake Pokémon tried to fight off the control waves that were emitting from the captured Azelf, and had surrounded themselves with some kind of shield. It looked a bit like the way Lucario protected itself during the crisis on Iron Island, when all Steel Pokémon went haywire because of Team Galactic's activities there. At least it was clear that no help was to be expected from those Pokémon at this moment.

"Ah, there is nothing I enjoy more than seeing my worst enemies getting hunted down by their own Pokémon," Conrad gloated, as he watched all this with a vicious smile on his face. "But I have a whole world to conquer, so let's not stretch this too long. Pikachu, finish Ash now!"

"Pikachu, look at me!" Ash shouted, "it's me buddy, Ash! Don't you remember we have been through so much together in the past? Snap out of it, please!"

"Pi-kaaa!" was the single, quite angry sounding answer to Ash's pleas.

Pikachu ran back to the other side of the room. For a moment this retreat seemed like Ash had finally gotten through to his little buddy. But then it became clear that Pikachu wasn't backing out, but simply needed some room to prepare a new attack! Pikachu's whole body became engulfed in electricity, a well known feature of charging up for a Volt Tackle!

"Ash, run!" Brock shouted, although he knew no one could escape Pikachu at the blinding speed it could develop during a this lightning fast attack.

Pikachu picked up speed now, and closed in on Ash rapidly. Angie stretched out her hand, powerless as she was to stop this attack. Gary let his head hang down, since even his mind had run out on ideas right now. Ash didn't run away, he also knew that was no use. He kept looking at his Pokémon, who was racing towards him, trying to make eye contact, in one last desperate attempt to get through to Pikachu. But to no avail. Pikachu's Volt Tackle hit Ash, although at the last possible moment Ash managed to move sideways a little, fast enough not to get fully hit, but the attack just brushed his side. Even though, that was powerful enough to knock him over. Ash tried to get up, but was still partially stunned by the charge of the attack, and managed to only get on his knees, gasping for breath, as the impact had knocked the wind out off him. Angie had put Amy on the ground, as she was getting a little heavy to keep carrying her, and knelt down beside her, so she could hold her daughter and spare her the sight of seeing Ash getting hurt.

"Okay, now do this again! And make sure you don't miss!" Conrad ordered.

Pikachu raced back towards the other side of the room, and charged itself up even more. Then it came running towards Ash again, like an arrow of electricity, aimed at it's master!

"I... won't hold... this against you... Pikachu..." Ash stuttered, as he had partially caught his breath again.

Ash tried to brace himself for the next impact, which he surely couldn't dodge any more now, when suddenly Amy escaped from Angie loving embrace...

"Stop hurting my daddy!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs, with sadness also clearly audible in her words.

While this desperate cry was still echoing in the room, Pikachu suddenly stopped! The electricity engulfing it's body immediately disappeared. Pikachu looked around, it's ears twitching, like it had just woken up from a bad dream. Amy ran towards Pikachu with her arms stretched out to the front.

"Pikachu, I love you..." Amy whispered as she hugged the little Pokémon.

Pikachu looked a little dazed because of this, and even slightly embarrassed, so it seemed. Ash, who had closed his eyes while waiting for the next attack to hit him, opened his eyes again, and saw his little girl hugging Pikachu, who seemed normal once again! Amy then let go off Pikachu and ran towards her father, Pikachu following close behind. Ash caught her with his right arm, as he was still leaning on his left one, to keep his balance.

"Oh...Ash..." Angie said with a sign of relief in her voice, as she stormed towards the two people most precious in her life, and embraced them.

"I'm fine..." Ash whispered, "just need some time to recover. That was one very strong Volt Tackle, little buddy," he added, while stroking Pikachu over it's head.

"Pi-pika-pi," the little Pokémon seemed to apologize for it's behavior.

"I know you weren't yourself, buddy, so it's okay now," Ash reassured Pikachu.

"How touching," Conrad said, "and congratulations on getting Pikachu free from my grasp," he added, clapping his hands a few times. "I never calculated this might happen. But it won't help you!"

"Pikachu, are you ready to carry out our plan?"

"Pika-pi!" the little Pokémon acknowledged, it's face looking determined and angry again, but this time the anger was not directed at it's trainer.

"Magmortar, crush them!" Conrad shouted.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" was all Ash said in response.

A strong Thunderbolt went flying towards it's target, with everyone hoping it would hit in time...

(to be continued...)

* * *

_The 22nd chapter of my story in which Ash and Angie are married. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that._

_Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements._


	23. Chapter 23

Our Life Together - Chapter 23: Safe... or Not?

Chapter 23 of my fanfic about Ash and Angie living together. First chapter inspired by the great "Morpheus Family" drawing, by Endless-Summer181 on deviantART (check the link on my profile page to see it) The main title of this story is a tribute to the great MorpheusShipping fanfic called "Our Time Together" by MisterP in which Angie recounts her time with Ash, "the boy with the Pikachu". As can be expected, my story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie being together) so if you really don't like that idea, perhaps you should stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

* * *

_Short recap of the previous chapter's ending, which seems much in place after really taking my time to come with another update to this story: Conrad has our friends cornered in his lab. After it first attacked Ash, Pikachu got back to it's senses again, and is now the only Pokémon that will obey it's trainer as long as Conrad's Pokémon mind control device is active. Ash's little Pokémon attacks Conrad's Magmortar but it's Thunderbolt seems to be way off target, and hit the ceiling instead of Magmortar..._

* * *

"Hah! You missed!" Conrad gloated, "That reminds me, after I have dealt with you, I must add to my report that the mind control technique using Azelf apparently has serious effects upon a Pokémon's accuracy."

Ash was however smiling mysteriously, as if he knew something Conrad was unaware of at this moment...

"Fire alert! Fire alert! Fire alert" a computerized voice suddenly sounded through the speakers that were also present on the ceiling.

"What is going on, there is no fire here! I programmed the fire system in this area to ignore smoke and heat, to avoid the system sounding the alarm while Magmortar was meant to fry you. So what is going o...?" Conrad started, as he looked around, and then suddenly noticed something at the ceiling.

Pikachu's Thunderbolt had hit the smoke detection devices on the ceiling, and shorted them out. Sparks were still coming from some. It was this condition that had triggered the fire alert system.

"No! Stop, there is no fire!" Conrad shouted at his control panel, as if it was going to listen...

"Taking countermeasures now," was the only thing the computer system said back. "Activiting sprinklers in section 5B right now."

Then a large shower of water suddenly descended upon everything present in the room and a few moments later everyone got soaked. Magmortar was running around frantically to avoid the water, but there was no place to hide.

"Now, Pikachu, show our 'friend' that your aim is still as true as ever. Do Thunderbolt on Magmortar!" Ash shouted.

Magmortar was already weakened by the water, and because of being completely soaked, it was now also much more sensitive to electricity. Pikachu's attack hit the large fire Pokémon on the chest, making it shiver with the power of the Thunderbolt move. For a few seconds Magmortar stood motionless, after Pikachu stopped it's attack. But even though the water and this attack must have hit the big Fire Pokémon pretty hard, it was still standing.

"Right, like a little water and electricity is going to stop us..." Conrad smiled, "Magmortar, do Overheat on Pikachu!"

"Counter it with Volt Tackle!" Ash shouted.

"Pika-pi!" Ash's Pokémon acknowledged, with it's cheeks sparkling with electricity like never before.

Pikachu charged up as fast as it could and was ready just as Magmortar was about to fire it's overheated beam of fire. Ash's loyal Pokémon picked up speed, and bravely jumped straight into the massive Overheat attack Magmortar had just launched.

"Oh... Pikachu..." Ash shouted as he saw his favorite Pokémon about to get a direct hit from Magmortar's attack.

But Pikachu was so determined to make up for the trouble it had caused when controlled by Conrad, that it had gathered some extra charge. Just as the beam of fire from Magmortar was going to strike Pikachu, it was like the flames of the Overheat were magically pushed aside by Pikachu's electricity, and the little Pokémon cut straight through the middle of the stream of flames, like a hot knife through butter. Still at full speed, Pikachu hit Magmortar at belly height. Conrad's fire type Pokémon stumbled a little, but even now seemed to hold it's own...

For a moment everyone was completely silent, waiting how this would turn out. Then Magmortar suddenly closed it's eyes, fell over and fainted instantly. Meanwhile, the constant spray of water from the sprinklers was now also affecting Conrad's control panel, with sparks coming out of it, and the screen on the wall started glitching...

"System overload... attempting to recover in six... five... four... four... ffffour... sixteen... eleven..." the computerized voice sounded, before completely fading.

"No! Nooo!" Conrad shouted, as he banged with his fists on the now dead control panel, his eyes staring at the screen at the wall, that had also gone dark now.

"So that was what the two of you were being so mysterious about," Angie remarked, "you were planning on getting the fire extinguishers activated, so Conrad's equipment would short out."

"That's right, back then, when Ash was just a rookie trainer, he tried to challenge my gym," Brock explained. "He lost the first battle, but came back for a rematch. During that rematch Pikachu's Thundershock attack hit the lights on the ceiling and this caused the sprinklers to be activated. My Onix was getting soaked by the water, and was now vulnerable to Pikachu's electric attacks. Subsequently Ash won."

"And let it be noted that at first I didn't want to accept Brock's badge after that, because I didn't think it was a fair battle," Ash quickly added.

"So, when I pointed at the ceiling with the installed sprinklers," Brock further explained, ignoring Ash's remark, "Ash got the hint and had Pikachu hit the ceiling on purpose."

"Right!" Ash replied, "and now, Pikachu, do your Thunderbolt on that villain!"

"Pikachuuuu!" Ash's little electric type buddy shouted, while letting a stream of electricity shoot at Conrad.

Conrad directly succumbed to Pikachu's attack, and fell down on the floor.

"Now it's my turn!" Gary stepped in, as he tossed a Poké Ball up in the air. "Okay, Caterpie, secure that bad guy and his Pokémon!"

"Hey, a Caterpie!" Ash shouted enthousiastically, as Gary's Caterpie spun a web around Conrad and Magmorter with it's Wind Shot, "Bug Pokémon are so cool!" he added.

"They'll never be my favorite," Angie added, as she felt a little shiver going down her spine, thinking back about the adventure she and Ash once had with a aggressive Ariados, when the had just started traveling together, "but they can come in handy sometimes," she continued, as she saw how Conrad and his Pokémon were tied down by Caterpie.

"Good job, Caterpie!" Gary complimented his Pokémon, with a content smile on his face, before calling it back to it's Poké Ball.

Suddenly everyone heard a pair of eerie cries! Our friends looked up, and saw Uxie and Mesprit circling around the cage on the ceiling that still held Azelf captive.

"We need to get that Pokémon out now!" Gary shouted with a worried voice.

"Pikachu, free Azelf with Iron Tail!" Ash commanded immediately.

"Pikaaa!" Pikachu cried as it jumped up high, swung it's glowing tail back, and hit the cage that was trapping Azelf.

The cage cracked open, and while Pikachu landed again on it's feet, Azelf came falling down. Before any of our friends were able to catch the falling pixie Pokémon, Uxie and Mesprit started glowing, and created a force field around Azelf. With their psychic powers they made their little buddy come down gently on the ground.

"So, you're not so hot now any more, right?" Ash teased the immobilized Conrad, "just what you deserved for making those Pokémon attack their trainers and make Pikachu turn against me." he added, as Ash's features hardened a little.

"That is a really bad man, right mummy?" Amy asked, while looking at Conrad also.

"Yes, dear, but he won't be able to harm anyone from now on," Angie reassured her daughter, as she briefly ran her fingers through the little girl's hair.

"I must contact professor Rowan as soon as possible, so we can tell him all is well again," Gary suggested.

"Uh, guys..." Brock suddenly started, sounding a little worried, "I am not so sure we are out of the woods yet..."

"Why, what is wrong, Brock?" Ash wondered, as he turned around towards his friend.

The others also turned around, and noticed how Azelf was still lying on the ground, unconscious. There was also a strange glow visible around the little Pokémon, a pulsing light, kind of like a flickering light bulb. Brock went on his knees, and took Azelf in his arms. He took a long and good look at the situation, and then shook his head.

"Azelf is very weak..." Brock spoke after finishing his examination.

"Conrad must have exhausted it's powers with his machine," Gary added.

"Poor thing..." Angie said, "as she really felt for the little Pokémon.

"I... " Brock paused momentarily, "I think we need to get Azelf to a Pokémon center as soon as possible," he said on a solemn tone, "or Azelf might not make it..."

_(to be continued...)_

* * *

The 23rd chapter of my story in which Ash and Angie are married. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	24. Chapter 24

**Our Life Together - Chapter 24: Got To Get Out Of Here!**

_Chapter 24 of my fanfic about Ash and Angie living together. First chapter inspired by the great "Morpheus Family" drawing, by Endless-Summer181 on deviantART (check the link on my profile page to see it) The main title of this story is a tribute to the great MorpheusShipping fanfic called "Our Time Together" by MisterP in which Angie recounts her time with Ash, "the boy with the Pikachu". As can be expected, my story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie being together) so if you really don't like that idea, perhaps you should stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction._

* * *

Short recap of the previous chapter's ending, which seems appropriate after again taking my time to come with another update to this story: By a clever use of Pikachu's Thunderbolt, Conrad was defeated by our friends, and the machine he used to control Azelf is destroyed. But Azelf seems to have suffered so much, that it's very life is in jeopardy now...

* * *

"Can't you two do something!" Ash shouted, looking at the other two of the lake trio Pokémon, his voice a mix of anger and grief, because of not having the power to help Azelf himself.

The two remaining pixies turned towards Ash, and let their heads and tails hang down, while emitting an eerie, sad sounding, cry. Ash wasn't sure if they didn't know what to do, or simply didn't understand him, but he did understand the situation started looking more grim every second.

"Is that Pokémon going to... die?" Ash heard his daughter say, as tears started falling down the little girl's cheeks.

"Oh honey..." Angie said with compassion in her voice, as she was fighting her tears, and went on her knees to put an arm around her daughter.

A deafening silence filled the room, as everyone considered the gravity of the words Ash's little girl had uttered. Then Azelf shivered for a brief moment, and Ash felt a sharp pain in his mind, causing him to gasp for breath.

"You can feel Azelf's pain, isn't it?" Brock said, as he remembered well the special bond he, Ash and Dawn had with the lake trio Pokémon.

"Yes...Azelf is suffering..." Ash spoke solemny. "I don't know... how much longer it can hold out..." Ash added, as he looked down at the ground.

Ash clenched his fists, all kinds of thoughts racing through his mind. He had witnessed his share of suffering, among humans and Pokémon, during all his adventures, but still, this felt different. As if a part of him was dying. He wiped a lonely tear from the corner of his eye, and then his face showed the most serious look Angie had ever seen on his face. He quickly turned towards Brock.

"But Brock, can't you do anything for Azelf?" Ash wondered, as he grabbed the well known Pokémon breeder, and unofficial Pokémon doctor by both his arms.

"I'm afraid not, Ash," Brock replied, "this isn't a simple injury..." he paused momentarily, "perhaps if we could get to a Pokémon center in time, Azelf might still stand a chance."

"Problem is we don't know our way out of this abandoned base, and even then, who knows where we are?" Gary commented. "These Pokémon have such strong psychic powers, they could have teleported here over an enormous distance, for all we know..."

"That's it! Gary, you are brilliant!" Ash shouted.

"Wow, never thought I would hear you admit that in my face," Gary gloated a little, "but may I ask why?"

"Teleport, that's why!" Ash hastily explained. "If Mesprit and Uxie managed to get us all here, they must be able to get us out as well, right?"

"Of course!" Brock cheered, "why didn't we think of that sooner?"

"But, how are we going to get this message through to Mesprit and Uxie?" Ash asked.

"Well, if I still have a special bond with Uxie, I think I'll be able to let it read my thoughts," Brock replied.

"You must try it!" Ash almost begged his friend.

Brock nodded in agreement. He handed Azelf over to Ash and then the Pokémon breeder looked up, at Uxie, trying to focus all his thoughts into a single sentence. _Uxie, please help us... You must get us to a Pokémon Center, so we can help your friend Azelf. Please... understand what I am saying..."_ Suddenly Uxie emitted a very different sound than before, not sounding so sad as earlier!

"I think Uxie understood me..." Brock said, with a touch of optimism in his voice.

"Great! Everyone hold on!" Ash shouted.

Mesprit and Uxie started glowing all over, and the bright aura around them started to envelop our friends, and also including Conrad and his Pokémon. Then, a short flash, and they were gone!

"Hey, isn't this the Solaceon Town Pokémon Center!" Brock remarked, as the surroundings became less blurry, after being a little blinded by the light Teleport had caused.

"It sure is!" Angie cheered, knowing her hometown like the back of her hand.

"There is no time to waste!" Brock shouted, as he ran inside, Ash closely behind him, still carrying Azelf.

"Now, now, what is all this about!" Nurse Joy said at a firm tone, like it was a couple of kids running in, disturbing the peace and quiet inside.

"Nurse Joy, you've got to help me!" Brock shouted, as he gasped for breath a little.

"Come on Brock, that opening line isn't going to get you on a date with me..." the Pokémon nurse protested, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I know you are now going to say you have a broken heart that needs special care, am I right or not?" she added. "Now when are you going to realize this won't..."

"Forget about me!" Brock cut her short, "we have a badly wounded Pokémon here!" he added, as he stepped aside, so Nurse Joy could see Ash, who was now standing behind him, holding Azelf in his arms.

"Oh my!" Nurse Joy said, as her face became pale of embarrassment and shock. "That is one of the legendary Lake Pokémon! What happened to it?"

"A villain tried to use it for his nefarious purposes, totally exhausting it!" Brock explained in short the events they had been through.

"The poor thing..." Joy said with her deepest compassion. "Chansey, quickly, I need your assistance now!" the capable nurse started to give orders, as she took Azelf from Ash's arms.

Nurse Joy rushed inside the operating theatre, immediately followed by Brock. Ash wanted to join them as well, but Gary held him back.

"There is nothing you can do, and you know it..." Gary said, as he tapped Ash on the shoulder.

Ash wanted to object, but he knew Gary was right. Ash might have become very good at handling and training various Pokémon, and had picked up some first aid tips from his friend Brock, during their travels together, and from Angie as well, but he was still no doctor, and knew there was no one better suited for this job than nurse Joy and Brock. Feeling more defeated than when he lost his first full battle with Paul, he turned around, and looked at his wife and daughter. Amy was crying slowly, her mother trying to comfort her. Ash stepped forward, and sat beside them, as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

"You know, Nurse Joy is going to do everything she can to make that Pokémon well again," Ash tried to comfort his little girl, although he wasn't too sure they weren't too late...

"_Come on, Azelf! You have to pull through! You have to!" _Ash kept thinking, as the long waiting outside the operation theatre began, everyone once in a while looking at the lit sign above the door to the treatment area. They were all very anxious to know when it would turn off again, and what the outcome of Nurse Joy's and Brock's efforts would be...

(to be continued...)

* * *

_The 24th chapter of my story in which Ash and Angie are married. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that._

_Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements._


	25. Chapter 25

**Our Life Together - Chapter 25: Trying to Save Azelf**

* * *

_Yes, I'm back! With a long overdue update to this story, my bad. :-)_

_I have been active with a lot of things, except writing. For those that kept waiting patiently, respect, hope you will like this!_

* * *

Chapter 25 of my fanfic about Ash and Angie living together. First chapter inspired by the great "Morpheus Family" drawing, by Endless-Summer181 on deviantART (check the link on my profile page to see it) The main title of this story is a tribute to the great MorpheusShipping fanfic called "Our Time Together" by MisterP in which Angie recounts her time with Ash, "the boy with the Pikachu". As can be expected, my story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie being together) so if you really don't like that idea, perhaps you should stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

* * *

_Short recap of the previous chapter's ending: Azelf was rescued from it's kidnapper, but was in a bad shape. Our friends managed to reach a Pokémon Center, with the help of the other pixie Pokémons' Teleport move. However, even the best of care by Brock and Nurse Joy may not seem enough to save Azelf..._

* * *

"Ahhh, this is taking too long!" Ash shouted, as he suddenly got up from his chair in the waiting room.

Patience never was one of Ash's strong points, and even as the years had passed by, and him being married with child now, there was still much of the impetuous boy left, inside of him. The boy that was set on becoming a Pokémon Master, and left home at the age of ten. The boy that cared about every Pokémon he encountered, even those that seemed malignant at first, which usually turned out to be a shell that someone needed to break through. That was one of Ash's virtues for sure, reaching out to touch a Pokémon's heart, and often get the best out of it in battle as a result. But this battle was different, Ash had to rely on others for the outcome about Azelf's fate...

Angie looked up as well, and tried to calm Ash with her friendliest smile, but she knew it wouldn't help if Ash was in this mood. Then she felt Amy removing Angie's arm from around her, and quickly sliding off her chair. She stepped towards Ash, who was resting his head in his hand, bent forwards a little. Pikachu, being very tuned it to Ash feelings because of all they had been through, raised his ears and noticed this. The little Pokémon got up, and wanted to get closer to Ash, but...

"Daddy? Do you know what I do when I feel really, really sad?" Amy asked with a voice no one could say "no" to.

"What is it then, pumpkin?" Ash replied, a little surprised, as he lifted his hand from his forehead, and looked into Amy's twinkling eyes.

"I ask Pikachu to do some funny faces," the little girl promptly answered.

"I don't think that will help..." Ash sighed.

"Look, I'll show you..." Amy immediately replied, not allowing Ash to explain himself, and she started to twist her face in the most funny poses.

At first Ash looked at this seemingly unaffected, but soon he couldn't help himself and a little smile gradually formed around his lips.

"See, I told you it would work, daddy!" Amy cheered, as she winked at her father.

"Come here you!" Ash growled, as he menacingly raised his hands, like he was an Ursaring ready to charge.

Amy emitted a little shriek, and soon Ash was chasing her, threatening to give her the dreaded "tickle death". Gary and Angie looked at each other for a moment, but both decided not to spoil the fun, as a little break with all this solemness looming over the current events, had been very welcome anyway. The fun was short lived though, as moments later, the activity light above the entrance to the operating theater went off with a clearly audible "ping". All heads immediately turned towards the door, hoping to catch a glimpse of Brock, nurse Joy, or perhaps even Azelf. Brock was the first to emerge through the opening, with nurse Joy following shortly behind.

"Azelf... how did it...?" Ash hesitatingly asked, as he gently put his little girl down on the ground again.

"It was a close call..." Nurse Joy started, "but we managed to stabilize Azelf's condition," she added.

"Can we go see Azelf yet?" Ash immediately asked.

"Azelf is resting now, perhaps..." Brock started, as he exchange a glance with nurse Joy, as if to consult together for a short moment, then after seeing her nodding in agreement, continued, "... but if you can be very quiet, you can pay a quick visit now."

"If you would all follow me," nurse Joy said, as she turned towards the door.

"Wait!" Ash suddenly said, as he turned away, and walked to the other corner of the waiting room. "You can come along too," he invitingly said to the two other pixie Pokémon, that had been waiting silently along with our friends.

Emitting some high pitched sounds of joy, Mesprit and Uxie came forward, and followed the others as they walked towards the recovery area. They stopped at a large window in the wall, and on the other side of the glass Azelf was seen resting, with some monitoring wires connected to it's body. Nurse Joy slowly opened the door of Azelf's room, then winked the others to get in as well. Apart from the occasional beep from the equipment in the room, everything was very silent.

"How can someone treat a Pokémon so badly..." Ash whispered, as he felt a mix of sadness and anger simmering inside.

"Try to relax, honey," Angie whispered, as she took his hand, "remember how they said Azelf's gonna be fine."

First Ash's grip on Angie's hand tightened a little, but a few seconds later she felt his muscles relaxing again, and she knew Ash was calming down slowly. He looked her into the eyes for a moment, and Angie could see her words had really gotten through. Then, suddenly, the equipment started beeping erratically!

"What is that?" nurse Joy said with a startled voice, "could it be... yes! Azelf is waking up already!"

"That is much sooner than we expected!" Brock responded, sounding both surprised and happy.

Indeed, nurse Joy was right, the little Pokémon's eyelids started to tremble a little, then both eyes were wide open all of a sudden! Azelf's head turned from side to side, then the Pokémon started lifting up from the bed, and floated a little above it, frantically looking around the room, like something was wrong...

"Welcome back, Azelf," Nurse Joy started with her gentle voice, "we were expecting that you would be sleeping a little longer, but I'm glad to see you are recovering much faster than expected. Could you hold still, so I can do some more tests and..."

But before the nurse was able to finish her line, Azelf's eyes started glowing, and one of the devices in the room was lifted up in the air! For a moment it remained stationary, like suspended on a wire, but then the object was hurled at nurse Joy at high speed!

"Look out!" Brock shouted, as he dove forward, and pushed Joy aside!

The device barely missed both, and then hit a wall, where it was smashed to bits! Seeing this, Azelf's two companions moved forward, and tried to calm it down. But both were immediately pushed aside by a similar telekinetic force!

"What is wrong with you!" Ash shouted, as he stepped forward, not understanding why Azelf was attacking the people that saved it's life, and even it's pixie friends.

But all Ash got back was an eerie, angry sounding cry, followed by Azelf raising it's hands into the air, forming a light blue ball, that looked like it was sparkling with electricity! The ball seemed like it dissolved into a few bluish lightning bolts, that shot upwards, through the ceiling, and ultimately through the roof! Before our friends realized what was going on, Azelf disappeared, using it's Teleport.

"Hold on, that is Future Sight!" Brock shouted, as he finally recognized the true nature of the attack Azelf just did.

"But that means we've got to get out off here!" Gary added.

"Oh no, we still have some patients in here!" Nurse Joy cried with a caring voice.

"We'll all help get them out, right Ash!" Brock promptly responded.

"Right!" Ash replied, "Angie, give me a hand!" he added, as they started the evacuation.

Knowing there was little time, our friends quickly checked every single room for still recovering Pokémon, and brought them out one by one! Luckily most beds were empty, as there were no big tournaments going on for the entire week, so very little Pokémon that got injured during a battle, had been brought in the past few days.

"Is this the last one?" Brock asked, as he was catching his breath outside.

"I'm still missing a small Pidove" nurse Joy replied, after performing a quick head count.

"I saw Ash going in again, perhaps he was trying to get it out?" Gary remarked.

"Then he has to hurry, there comes the attack already!" Brock shouted, as he looked up, and saw a few bluish colored lighting streaks descending rapidly!

"Pikaaa!" Ash's little friend cried, as he was not able to spot his trainer anywhere yet.

"Ash! Get out off there!" Angie shouted, as she wanted to run forward to the entrance of the Pokémon Center.

But Brock held her back, knowing it was too dangerous to go back in. In fear Angie saw the blue streaks rapidly coming down! Then the attack hit the roof of the building, tearing through the first floor!

But just as the structure was about to collapse, a shadow jumped outside, rolled over a couple of times, then remained lying still on the ground! A loud explosion followed, as the center's oxygen tanks were hit by the blast! Those that were still standing, were thrown on the ground by the shock wave. Dust was blowing all around, only to settle a little after some minutes.

"Everyone okay?" Brock asked, as he slowly got on his feet and padded the dust of his trousers, then immediately helped nurse Joy on her feet again.

One by one each of our friend chimed in, and Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder, glad to see his trainer relatively unharmed, with only a few bruises here and there..

"That was too close for comfort..." Gary remarked, "we can be glad no one got hurt."

"We sure can," Ash replied, "I wonder what has gotten into Azelf though, to make it behave like it did..."

"Ash..." Angie started, "where is Amy?"

"Ehhh, I thought she was with you, I saw you leaving together when I was going in one more time to get that Pidove out in time." Ash said, as his face started to grow a little pale...

"But then... Ash... what if..." Angie stuttered, while they were all looking at the pile of rubble that was a Pokémon Center just a few minutes ago...

(to be continued...)

* * *

The 25th chapter of my story in which Ash and Angie are married. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


End file.
